Take Me Away
by annecross
Summary: Caroline was hurt. But no one's there to be with her, except for Klaus. And in that moment of vulnerability, she let him. And then, she fell.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there guys! Here's another Klaroline fanfic! I just feel like I have to write and share this with you.**

**In this fic, the body switch hasn't happened and Klaus is still around Mystic Falls.**

**Disclaimer: The characters here are not mine (-.-)**

* * *

Mystic Falls is surely a hellish town, with vampires, werewolves and hybrids lurking around, sometimes in the shadows but most of the time among the humans. But leave it to the founder families to cover everything up with fancy parties, grand balls, and happy events. And tonight is one of those nights when everyone in town is enjoying the perks of living in this town.

It's another one of those parties, where the town commemorates a historical event. Everybody is dressed in sophisticated outfits. Women are in their sexy, classy dresses and the men are very handsome in their suits, bows and ties. And everyone is enjoying the night, including Caroline Forbes.

So much has happened in the past days but she's very glad that despite all those events, she and Tyler has remained together. Many had gotten in the way of their relationship, first is the werewolf thing, then the hybrid thing, then the sire bond, then there's Klaus. The two of them has been so loyal to each other despite all those. They remained lovers and they spent their moments together in passion and adoration.

Now another threat to their relationship appeared all of a sudden. A beautiful girl arrived in town. Tyler introduced this girl as a dear friend. The time that Caroline and Tyler spent together has become shorter because Tyler has to catch up with this friend, show her around or something like that. Caroline knew there's nothing to be worried about because what she and Tyler have is something very special. And no one can ever break that. Even Klaus who's all powerful was not successful.

But she has to admit, Klaus has affected her in some way. Klaus spoke to her in a different way, special way. Klaus is not the evil, nasty, bad original vampire whenever he's with her. He's charming and nice and kind. There was a time when it felt so right feeling comfortable sitting beside him, smiling with him. And that time when she was almost got killed by a vampire hunter, Klaus was there to make her feel safe. And he did make her feel safe.

It had taken all her might not to be seduced by his charms. And she's successful. Now Klaus hasn't made another move on her. She's hoping he would stop already.

Tonight, she arrived at the party with Tyler. The party has been alright so far. The Salvatores are here, Elena, Jeremy, Matt, Bonnie, everyone. Even Rebekah and Klaus are here. It's like nothing bad is happening. The tension between the enemies is thick. But for those who are not aware of the real situation in town, the party is incredible and amazing.

She and Tyler are having fun. They danced around, they laughed together. It was nice.

Then she came at them. That girl. And she took Tyler from her. Tyler told Caroline he would be back after a while.

Caroline watched as Tyler brought this girl on the dance floor, joining a lot of other couples to dance. The girl is undeniably attractive. Caroline can't ignore the fact that she has gorgeous features, her black hair, her eyes. And her red dress fits her body perfectly.

The song was supposed to be a fun dance song until some young guy requested for a slow dance. And the pang of jealousy is so strong seeing this woman in the arms of her boyfriend. This is so wrong. This shouldn't be happening.

Caroline took a glass of wine from a waiter and drank everything all at once.

"Easy there love, you don't want to get drunk this early"

A voice sounded behind Caroline. The familiar accent revealed who he is without having her turn around to see his face.

She remained there and just crossed her arms, still staring at her boyfriend and his friend.

Klaus' eyes traveled from Caroline's back to the two people she's been staring at on the dance floor. Klaus's eyebrows raised, his eyes sparkled.

"How interesting." He said.

Caroline turned around and faced him. "Look Klaus, I don't know why you're still here. But if you don't mind, I want to be alone. Please find someone else to bother." She told him coldly.

Klaus smirked. "I can understand where the anger is coming from, but I'm not here to make you feel that sweetheart." He said. "Now how about a dance?" Klaus smiled. "Just to keep your mind off things?" He offered his hand to her.

Caroline just scoffed at him and rolled her eyes. "You don't give up, do you? I'm sorry but I have a date and I will dance only with him tonight."

"But it seems your date is preoccupied right now to be thinking of dancing with you in the next song"

Caroline glared at him before turning her back at him. She faced the dance floor once again, only to get more upset and jealous at the scene in front of her. Tyler and his friend are dancing so close. Too close. And it's not right.

Klaus watched Caroline. If a stare could light a fire, those two at the dancefloor would already be ashes, scattered in the air. Klaus only smirked at how Tyler has made himself foolish. But of course he doesn't care what Tyler does.

Klaus walked slightly in front of Caroline and faced her. He offered his hand to her once again.

"I insist Caroline, come now, dance with me."

Caroline looked at Klaus. Then she stared sharply back at Tyler and she thought for a moment. After a few seconds, she took his hand. The two of them made their way on the dance floor.

Klaus has been watching Caroline since he arrived at the party. She looks very beautiful and alluring in her blue dress. Blue is indeed the perfect color to match her beauty. He has been watching her blonde curls sway over her shoulders as she smiled, laughed and danced around earlier that time. Klaus cannot wait for the time when Caroline would be doing all those things with him.

And now he's holding her hand, leading her to the dance floor.

They positioned a bit far from Tyler and his friend. Klaus reached for the small of her back to pull her in for the slow dance. Caroline let her hand rest on Klaus' shoulder while her other hand is held gently by Klaus. His hand felt so warm.

Caroline kept on giving jealous glances and stares towards Tyler and his partner. Tyler on the other hand was too focused on chatting with his friend while they danced that he didn't notice Caroline being held by Klaus on the dance floor.

"You look very beautiful tonight Caroline" Klaus whispered to her.

Caroline broke her angry gaze at her boyfriend for a while to look at Klaus.

"Why are you still even here in town? Are you not supposed to be like, gone already? Off somewhere?"

Klaus continued to gaze at her. "I'm afraid I can't tell you exactly why I still haven't left. But don't worry love, I will be gone from this town, soon." Klaus paused for a while. Caroline turned back into staring at Tyler.

"Care to share why your date isn't dancing with you?" Klaus asked.

Caroline sighed and finally turned her eyes away from Tyler. "She's a friend of Tyler's. New in town."

"So I've noticed. Well, like I said, why don't you keep your mind off them for a while." Klaus gave her a charming smile. "Talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about Klaus. And I don't want to" Caroline said. "Please" her voice suddenly became softer. "Let's just... dance"

Klaus knew Caroline is upset.

"Alright sweetheart." Klaus said in a low voice. "Let's just dance."

Klaus held her closer. Caroline noticed it but she didn't mind. They swayed, they danced, they moved through the soft music. Klaus lead the dancing and Caroline can't deny how a flawless dancer Klaus can be.

She remained in silence, holding onto Klaus, letting him sway her while she's trying to flush away all the bad thoughts about Tyler and this friend.

_There's nothing to worry about_. Caroline thought. She's keeping herself calm by trying not to look at Tyler again. Tyler has been reminding her that he only sees this girl as a friend, as a sister, so there's no point in worrying.

Somehow, she finds comfort in Klaus' arms. She finds herself leaning closer to him for warmth. She's still trying to calm herself and Klaus is helping. She trusts Tyler, and she doesn't want to look very jealous. Tyler wouldn't like it.

Well, Tyler's only been chatting with his friend while they dance. That shouldn't mean so much. Caroline thought she should only start worrying when they would only dance there and just look at each other.

Then she glanced at their direction once again. But she couldn't find the two of them anymore. She immediately straightened up to look for them.

"Where are they?" She asked.

Klaus just looked at her intently and said nothing.

"Where did they go?"

Klaus' eyebrows met. "Do you not trust Tyler, Caroline?" His penetrating gaze never left Caroline.

Caroline immediately met his eyes. His challenging question alerted her. She opened her mouth to say something but she only closed it again.

Caroline swallowed and looked down. "I-". She sighed. "I have to go find Tyler"

By that, she left Klaus' arms and walked away.

* * *

She really doesn't feel good about this girl. Caroline walked through the different rooms in the mansion. She kept on looking for them. She found Matt and asked him about Tyler but Matt doesn't know. She also found Elena and asked her but she also doesn't know.

She walked up the stairs and opened each door of the rooms upstairs. She was closing in another room when she heard it. There was noise, and there's a conversation going on. And there's Tyler's voice.

_"I can't hold it any longer Tyler. This is torturing me!" _It was that girl.

_"But you know I can't. I'm with Caroline." _And that was Tyler's voice.

_"Then what was that? Why did you suddenly kiss me, huh?!"_

Caroline froze.

There was silence. And Caroline heard the girl sobbing.

_"That was a mistake. I'm sorry, that shouldn't have happened"_

_"But it did!"_ the girl shouted, crying. _"I love you Tyler"_ Her voice became softer.

Caroline's head is fuzzy, clouded with so many emotions. What the hell is happening? Why- what- Tyler kissed her? That girl loves Tyler? This cannot be happening.

She found herself frozen after hearing all those things. She's breathing heavily, she's very upset, angry and tears has started to fall down her cheeks. It was several seconds before she regained herself.

Her breathing becomes faster. But she composed herself, preparing for an attack. She walked in angry paces towards the door to stop everything in that room. Tyler has got some good explaining to do.

She burst the door open with so much force. Her angry face is already on display. But she didn't expect what she saw.

There on the table, was Tyler, hovering above his 'friend', holding that 'friend' in a passionate embrace, and their hands are all over each other's body, in all the wrong places.

Tyler immediately sped away from the girl and the girl collected her damaged clothes to cover her almost naked upper body.

"Caroline" Tyler immediately spoke her name.

Caroline's beautiful face turned into a monster's. Her fangs appeared, the veins protruded under her eyes and her eyes became as red as blood. She turned to the girl and started to lurch at her in vampire speed. But Tyler is just as fast, and quickly, he restrained Caroline before she harms the girl.

Caroline screamed. "Let go of me! Let go of me Tyler" She turned her head and glared back at her boyfriend.

"Caroline, please, let me explain. Don't hurt her, she's human."

Tyler managed to take Caroline at a distance far enough for her not to harm the girl. Caroline, with all her strength, freed herself from Tyler and faced him. Her tears are uncontrollably streaming down her cheeks now.

"How could you do this? Tyler? How could you?!" She screamed at him.

"I- Caroline- I'll explain everything but plea-"

_Smack._

If Tyler is a human, his head would have been flying right now.

Caroline's eyes went towards the girl. She glared at her like it's a promise of death.

"I don't want to see you again" She whispered at Tyler.

In silenced anger, she walked out of the room. She just wants to go home now. The night started fun but now it's nothing but hell.

They were in love. How the hell did this happen? She's starting to break down in fits of sobs already when the view of the party downstairs told her to calm herself a bit. At least for a few moments until she's outside and away from everyone.

Aside from wanting to go home, all she needs now is the face and embrace of a friend. And so she started to look for Bonnie and Elena but they can't be found. She can't find Matt and Stefan as well. Even Damon and Rebekah suddenly can't be found in the party. She doesn't have her phone with her.

She really can't hold herself together any longer and she needs to get out.

So she walked. Outside of the mansion. Out the door. And by the time she stepped out into the dark night, with the glowing lights of the party behind her, she started to cry.

She really could not take it anymore. Her shoulders are shaking with each sob. She had never cried like this before. Everything, everything between her and Tyler suddenly made no sense.

She looked ahead of her and she only saw the empty street, the silent trees, the cold wind. She hugged herself. She arrived at the party in Tyler's car and now she doesn't have any choice but to walk her way home.

As she walked, she kept on crying, sobbing, thinking of what just happened. Tyler didn't even try to chase her when she walked out of that room. There was nothing wrong with their relationship, why did all of a sudden Tyler betrayed her? Her thoughts were only filled with anger and misery. She never even bothered to wonder why her friends weren't there, where could they have gone to.

She's starting to control her sobs now. Her silent tears continue to fall down. She really wished she found Elena and Bonnie in there. Why weren't they present when she needed them? She, once again, looked ahead of the street.

This will be a very long walk home.

"Caroline"

All of a sudden, a voice behind her stopped her on her tracks. She knew it's Klaus. But she didn't turn around to face him. Of all times, why would Klaus show up right now?

Klaus walked right in front of her, he moved his head to get a good look of Caroline's face. Caroline refused to look at him. She just stood there in silence, with her head turned sideways, trying to hide from Klaus' gaze.

"Caroline look at me" Klaus spoke.

When Caroline remained still, Klaus lifted his hand to hold Caroline's chin. Gently, he lifted her face to him.

"Look at me love" Klaus insisted.

Caroline really doesn't want to deal with Klaus right now. Though her face is all covered up in miserable tears, she turned to Klaus and glared at him. She intended to keep glaring at him but when she saw him, when she looked at his eyes, her face softened.

His eyes flicked back and forth at her own. And his eyes are so gentle. Suddenly, she felt herself weaken. His gaze seems to tell her that he knew what happened, like he understood. There wasn't any pity in those but the concern was there. She felt the warmth in there, the warmth she's craving for which she expects to find in Bonnie and Elena.

How could this man look at her like that? How does he know? She started to think again of Tyler and that girl. Before she knew it, new tears has began to fall down. And then she can't stop. She started to sob again. Now, she completely broke down in front of Klaus.

Klaus removed his hand on her chin only to cup her face with his both hands.

"Shhhh, don't cry sweetheart."

Caroline only responded with uncontrollable fits of tears and sobbing. She doesn't care anymore if it's Klaus but he is there right now. And he understood her.

Klaus then pulled her close to embrace her. And Caroline just let him. She felt warmth and comfort in his arms. She cried more.

Klaus held Caroline on the back of her waist with one of his hands caressing her hair. Caroline's shoulder kept on shaking. He whispered shushing sounds as he pressed his lips on her hair.

Caroline held Klaus' shoulders so tightly. Her emotions kept pouring out and she can't do anything anymore to control them.

"Why? Why did Tyler do this?!" Caroline kept on saying after every sob.

Klaus kept on calming her, stroking her back. They remained like that for a while.

After a few minutes, Caroline finally calmed down. The sobs stopped and her breathing returned to normal. Klaus felt this so he pulled Caroline out of the hug and he held her shoulders gently.

Caroline's devastated face flashed before his eyes as he looked at her.

"Caroline love" He called to her. "Let me take you home." He spoke.

Caroline continued to gaze upon his eyes and saw the same concern she saw moments ago.

She really doesn't have any strength now to scoff or to show disdain at his small offer. She doesn't even feel like doing those anyway.

She nodded. "Okay" Caroline whispered softly to him.

Klaus held out his palm to her and Caroline took it. He squeezed her hand as he gently pulled her to walk with him towards his car.

Now that Caroline's actually inside the car with Klaus, she sighed at herself. Call her insane but she doesn't care anymore. Screw Tyler and that girl. They can go to hell. And Klaus wouldn't probably kill her anyway.

She inhaled deeply and watched Klaus as he maneuvered the car and drove out of the mansion's gate.

Caroline just looked outside the window as they traveled the road in silence. After a few minutes, they arrived in front of Caroline's house.

"Klaus" She finally called him after he killed the engine.

Klaus turned to her and found her looking straight at him.

"Thank you" She said softly.

Klaus could only look at her and smile a little. Then his soft gaze turned firm.

"Tyler is a fool" He told her. "He doesn't deserve your affections."

Caroline smirked. "Yeah, maybe he is."

"Caroline, you deserve so much more." He started again. "If only you could let me, I'll show you everything."

Caroline only gazed back at him. She doesn't really know what to say so she just diverted her eyes. She looked outside the car and saw light coming from the living room of her house. Then from the window, she saw her mom answering a phone call. Suddenly, Caroline doesn't want to leave the car and go in the house. That may be Tyler calling for her. And she doesn't want to deal with him yet.

She sighed.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" Klaus offered her, understanding her thoughts.

Caroline thought in silence. Then she turned back to Klaus.

"Can I, uhm" she started to ask. But then, she only sighed again.

"What is it sweetheart?" Klaus asked her.

"Can I stay in your house tonight?" She blurted out. Saying that out loud, it surely sounds so wrong. Maybe she already had gotten insane.

Klaus was surprised. His eyebrows raised as he stared at Caroline, who was looking everywhere but him.

Klaus smiled as he started the engine.

"Well, I don't see any problem with that" He grinned and drove away.

* * *

**What do you think? I would appreciate your review. Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I never expected this much feedback. Thank you everyone for all the follows and faves, I'm glad you liked the first chapter :)**

**Here's the next one :)**

* * *

Caroline is standing in front of the fireplace in the sitting room of the Mikaelson mansion. She stares at the fire dancing before her eyes. She thought of what's happening and she somehow could not believe that she's actually here in this place, alone with Klaus.

She laughs in her head at how insane she must be right now. How can she be so stupid thinking of spending the night in the house of the enemy?

It's all Tyler's fault. _Tyler_.

His name echoed in her mind. Caroline began to think again of what Tyler just did this evening. She should have known there is so much more going on between those two. She should have listened more to her intuition. She should have done more things to that bitch back there at the party. She should have screamed more at Tyler and told him lots of things. She should have ...

_Oh God. Please... not again._ The anger and sadness started to crawl up her throat once again. Her love for that guy is true and what they have is so beautiful. But Tyler just ruined it all in this one night.

She glowered in anger as she recalls the damn scene back there in the stupid party.

Klaus walked towards Caroline with two glasses of wine in his hands. Klaus has been observing her since the moment she got out of his car. He knew Caroline's mind is off somewhere. And of course he knows it's off to that pathetic small town boy. He stood beside her by the fire and smiled at her as he hands her one glass.

"I must admit. This little request of yours, it's quite... surprising. But I hope my home brings you the kind of peace you wish for tonight."

Caroline looked at Klaus. There he goes again with the appreciative glances and really kind words. Caroline sighed and thought of how Klaus was there for her earlier that night.

"Thank you again...for what you did" She told him sincerely.

But then, after a while, she started to laugh. "God this is just so crazy. Here I am, hanging out with the enemy after got cheated on by the person I consider my true love. Wonderful."

Klaus smirked. "Well, if it worries you, I'm not planning to hurt you, or kill you sweetheart. You may do whatever you please while you're here Caroline." he said, with his amused smile still on his face.

Caroline gave him a polite smile. She thought while she played with the glass of wine a bit before she emptied it in one drinking.

Klaus raised his eyebrows. "Would you like to sit over there at the bar. It seems you'll be needing frequent refills." He grinned.

Caroline watched him smile. She couldn't fathom if the smile he's wearing is still that of amusement or only wickedness in disguise. She didn't mind. Honestly, she doesn't care right now that she's with Klaus.

"Sounds like a good idea." She smiled as she walked past Klaus and towards the bar. Klaus walked after her with a permanent grin on his face.

* * *

"So, in the thousand years you've lived, how many times did you like, get cheated on?" Caroline asked Klaus after her 15th glass of wine.

Klaus refilled his own glass of scotch with his eyes on Caroline and a smirk on his face. They have been chatting and drinking for more than an hour already, Klaus complimenting her about every nice quality she has and Caroline, bitching about Tyler's supposed friend.

Klaus laughed at her question. "Caroline sweetheart, as a vampire, I've had experiences of betrayals from friends and close acquaintances, but I'm afraid being betrayed of romantic affections has never been one of them."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. I forgot you're not capable of such feelings." she drank more wine.

Klaus only watched her with a serious face as she drinks. His eyes were fixed deeply into her, as if with meaning. Caroline put down her glass and met his eyes but he immediately diverted his gaze.

"So, what did you do to them? I suppose you killed them all off?" Caroline asked Klaus.

Klaus raised both his eyebrows and snickered. "I don't really take betrayal so lightly"

Caroline swallowed and thought for a while. Then she spoke. "You know, back there, when I saw them, if Tyler wasn't so strong, I think I might have hurt that girl to death. Because I wasn't thinking clearly." Caroline exhaled loudly. Then her face frowned with hate. "But of course, I wasn't able to even give her a scratch."

Klaus observed how her face reflected fury. He smiled at her. "You know, it's already very late. That girl's probably alone in her room right now. Just say the word and we can go there and I'll help you give her some... well, scratches."

Caroline's head perked up to him, somewhat incredulous. "Are you trying to corrupt me? I'm not gonna kill anyone." she laughed in disbelief at Klaus as she drinks more.

Klaus beamed a broad grin. "Who told you about killing her? Caroline sweetheart, you're a vampire. You cannot be always like this, always ignoring the fact that you are one. You are capable of a lot of things and this human is nothing against you. She hurt you, then why not give this human a little lesson?"

Caroline's eyebrows met. "I don't understand. I'm not going to hurt her, if that's what you meant." She crossed her arms.

Klaus gave her a knowing smile. He stood up.

"Come with me Caroline. I'll show you what I meant."

* * *

"Why are we going to her house? I told you, I'm not going to hurt her."

Klaus and Caroline is in the car once again. Klaus now wears a pair of pants and a henley and Caroline wears Rebekah's pants and shirt. Caroline hesitated to wear those clothes at first but Klaus told her Rebekah wouldn't even probably recognize those clothes as hers. Caroline agreed with him after seeing a large room full of only Rebekah's clothes.

"You won't be hurting her Caroline, I promise, at least not in the way you're imagining it love." Klaus told her as he drives the car.

Caroline breathed sharply. And silently she watched the road. Although she's a bit drunk, she's still aware of the present peculiar situation she's in, which is being wih Klaus. She's not scared of him and she doesn't really feel he's dangerous right now. But of course she still has to be cautious and she has to put her guard on always, he's still the evil mass murderer.

The car passed by her house and she saw the light is still opened in the living room. She forgot she hasn't told her mom that she won't be returning home tonight.

"Klaus, I need to call my mom. I don't have my phone with me." she told him.

Klaus quickly offered her his phone in his one hand. But Caroline didn't take it.

"No, I can't. They may find out. I can't let them know about this." she told him.

Klaus raised his eyebrow. After a while he stopped the car beside a phone booth. Caroline got off the car and called home.

_So, she wants to keep this a secret huh._ Klaus thought. _This should be interesting._

Finally, they arrived at the house of the girl.

Caroline became more alert. She doesn't know what Klaus is thinking on doing but she has to be ready if it's not going to be nice. "Okay, so why don't you tell me already what you're planning? I'm not moving here unless you do."

"Relax Caroline, no one's going to get hurt I promise."

Klaus flashed Caroline a wide, knowing smile. In the next minute both of them are creeping in inside the girl's bedroom.

"When were you invited here?" Caroline whispered furiously to Klaus as they stood at the corner of the girl's bedroom. She was invited in her house before because of Tyler but she didn't know Klaus could get in as well.

"I needed something and they sort of have it and it wasn't really that difficult getting invited in anyway" Klaus smirked.

The girl is fast asleep. Caroline walked beside her bed. She looked down at her with so much hate in her eyes. She may be drunk but her memory of the scene of this girl and Tyler is so clear. And it took all her love for her humanity not to throw this girl and hurt her in every possible, vampire way. She's a sly little bitch. Caroline didn't notice tears have already fallen down her face. She felt Klaus' hand rest on her back.

"You're not here to cry sweetheart. You're here to teach her a lesson." Klaus whispered to her ears. Caroline swallowed as she controlled her emotions.

"Now close your eyes." Klaus instructed her.

Caroline obediently followed what Klaus is instructing her. And she was surprised at what happened next. With eyes still closed, she started to see playing images in her head, scenes that she didn't cause nor imagine. What in the world was that? But she soon realized what it was. Caroline immediately opened her eyes and shot them at Klaus who looked down at her with a wickedly handsome grin on his lips.

"I saw her dream." she whispered.

"Good. Now, tell me what she's dreaming about."

Caroline tried to look into her dream once more and saw what's in there. It was in a forest. The sun is high but the trees dimmed the place. Caroline heard some laughing and moaning and it took only a second to find where the sounds are coming from. There behind a tree is the girl almost naked, making out with, of course, Tyler.

Caroline once again frowned in anger. This bitch is dreaming about her boyfriend! (_or ex-_) Doesn't she have any guilt feelings about what she just did earlier? After what happened tonight, here this girl is, dreaming more about Tyler.

Tears are welling up once again in her eyes. Caroline breathed fast in so much anger and hurt. Klaus' hands went into her back once more, somehow calming her a bit.

Klaus whispered to her. "Now you know what you have to do. I'll be back in the car."

Caroline sighed deeply after Klaus left. She stared down at the sleeping devil. She looks so innocent when in fact she's the epitome of deceit and betrayal. Oh she's gonna teach her a lesson alright.

* * *

Caroline kept on smiling and laughing as she sat back in the car. She told Klaus what she did back there, how she entered her dream and did lots of things. And she feels cheerful now.

Klaus silently drove the car. He listened to Caroline's story, and smiled at himself. Oh how he's enjoying the night. He just wishes Caroline will always be this carefree when around him.

Now they're back at drinking at the bar in his house and Caroline can't stop talking. Must be the effects of a broken heart and alcohol.

After another laughing fit, Caroline turned to him. "Oh, this is really fun. You know that was a first for me. I never really did something like that before." Caroline cheerfully told Klaus as if she's talking to a friend.

Klaus chuckled. "Well I'm glad you had fun. If you allow me love, I would be more than pleased to be a part of more of your 'firsts'. I could teach you lots of interesting things."

Caroline stopped laughing and stared at Klaus. "Seriously? You have to stop Klaus. You can't just give up, can you?"

Klaus looked back at her. "Come on, Caroline. We both know you had fun." He smiled at her.

Caroline only rolled her eyes at him, but with a smile on her lips. Then in silence, they just stared at each other for quite a long time. Klaus's eyes are sparkling with amusement while Caroline is somehow fascinated.

Caroline broke the gaze first. The intensity in his eyes is too much and it began to make her feel fuzzy in the stomach already.

"Well, I just want this to be clear Klaus." she sighed first as her face trned more serious. "This shouldn't be happening. I mean, this whole spending time with you. My friends cannot know about this." she told him.

Klaus, who's sitting on a stool beside her, turned to her. "So, what are you suggesting love?"

"Okay listen. Can you uhm, keep this a secret?" her face was serious. Then she laughed a little afterwards. "Oh God this is crazy" she whispered to herself, shaking her head.

Klaus looked at her in a calculating gaze. "No problem there sweetheart. Whatever happens tonight, it's a secret. Only between you and me." Klaus told her in a low, husky voice.

Caroline immediately looked back at him as she noticed the change in his voice. Klaus drinks on his glass and smiled at her seductively.

"Caroline" Klaus ccontinued speaking. "I know, the night has been awful to you. But I think it's time for you to forget about Tyler and that girl, even for a while." he said.

Caroline raised her eyebrows and laughed sarcastically. "Like it's so easy."

Klaus looked at her. "It is easy, after I tell you what can make you forget."

"Okay Klaus, we're not talking about compulsion here, are we?"

Klaus laughed. "No, surely not. I'm talking about something else." he grinned, naughtily.

"And what is that?"

Klaus' eyes lingered at her for a moment before he spoke.

"A kiss from me." he said in almost a husky whisper, with a with a sly devilish smile on his face.

Caroline stared at Klaus at disbelief before she burst into a small laughter.

"Okay, nice try."

Klaus' smile got wider. He can clearly see how Caroline is somehow enjoying this. "Well, I'm just giving you a suggestion that is quite effective that's all. Anyway, whatever happens tonight will be kept a secret. What do you think love?" he asked her.

"Really Klaus? Not happening." Caroline told him. "And what makes you think your kiss would make me forget huh. Not very full of ourselves, are we?"

Klaus only kept on grinning. "Well, I'm afraid you have to find it out yourself."

"Ugh" Caroline rolled her eyes. Klaus' intense gaze continues to affect her. She stood up before she feels uncomfortable under his stare.

"I think I will sleep now."

Klaus put down his glass. Flirtations aside, Klaus stood up. He returned to his gentleman self and told her, "Come, I'll show you your room."

Caroline borrowed Rebekah's sleeping garments for the night. Klaus led her to a guest room after he showed her his.

* * *

It's been almost an hour already and Caroline has been curling up in bed, hugging herself. Her tears are streaming down her cheeks. The thought of Tyler hasn't left her mind the whole night. And now that she's alone in the bed with no one to distract her, Tyler is all she's thinking about. She kept on sobbing and crying. She recalls each moment she and Tyler spent together, only ending with the image of his betrayal every time.

This has to stop.

She got up from bed. She looked in the mirror, wiped away the tears and freshened herself up. She walked out of the room and before she knew it, she's standing in front of Klaus' room.

After hesitating for a bit, she knocked three times. Klaus opened the door, half naked with only his sleeping pants on.

"Caroline." he called her. "Is there a problem love?"

Caroline swallowed. It took her a few seconds before she spoke.

"I think I need that kiss."

Klaus stared at her, almost gaping.

"Are you sure Caroline?"

Caroline nodded.

Klaus opened the door wider, revealing the broad bed against the dark walls of his room.

"Come in sweetheart."

The sly devilish smile is once again on his face.

* * *

**A lot has happened, but the night is still long.**

,

,

,

,

_**A/N:** _

_Hi, I plan to play around with the characters of Klaus and Caroline in this fic so I guess you might find the two of them a bit ooc here. Just a warning.  
_

_But thanks for reading. :) Tell me what you think :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there! I'm glad you like the story. Thank you all for your lovely reviews, faves and follows. You guys are amazing! **

**Here's the next chapter! **

.

.

* * *

.

The entire town is sleeping. Out in the streets, the sky is very dark, the wind is cold and everything is eerily silent.

Inside the Mikaelson mansion, Caroline is standing at the center of Klaus' bedroom after being invited inside. The chilly wind entered from the open windows and sent chills to Caroline, making her shiver.

She looked around the large room. The light is dimmed, and the scent is familiar to her. This manly scent made her remember how Klaus held her in a comforting embrace earlier that night.

The smell of Klaus everywhere made her shiver more at the thought that she is inside his bedroom, alone, with him, for a kiss.

Klaus gently closed the door behind him, his eyes on Caroline who's standing with her back on him. He watched her look around his room.

Klaus enjoyed their chat and their little adventure earlier that night. But he surely did not expect this from Caroline.

She asked him for a kiss.

She may not think of this a big deal right now but he knows better. He felt more than just amused at this for he knows that this will definitely change the game between him and Caroline.

And he will make sure of that.

He walked towards her and stood very closely just behind her. Caroline felt him so she turned around and became slightly surprised at how close he is. She swallowed hard as she gathered all her courage and met his gaze.

Klaus is no longer smiling at her. He raised his hand to her face to push back a few blonde strands of hair behind her ears. He looked at her straight in the eyes.

"You know love, you continue to surprise me." He whispered to her, huskily. "Tell me once more you are sure about this, because once you say yes there's no turning back." He fixed his eyes on hers, waiting for her answer.

Caroline looked up at Klaus and suddenly, she felt frightened under his eyes. Here he is, standing so close, his gaze is about to melt her and she seems to be lost in his eyes already. Her body starts to feel new sensations.

What about to happen is something forbidden, something wrong. Yet in that moment, it felt like it is bound to happen. And yes, she's sure about this. It's just one kiss anyway. And it's a secret.

"Yes" Caroline heard herself whisper, her eyes not leaving Klaus'.

Klaus' face softened, as if relieved to hear her answer.

"Now, close your eyes" Klaus whispered.

Caroline did. In a second, she felt him leaning towards her. Klaus's hand which pushed her hair back behind her ear a while ago is now cupping her face. His other hand snaked around her waist, pulling her into him.

Then their lips brushed. Caroline didn't expect the softness of his lips. He's kissing her so gently and Caroline felt nice and pleasant. She found herself sliding her own hands up across his naked chest, and resting there.

Caroline then felt him holding her tighter, pulling her closer to him. And she felt comfortable, like her body is in the most perfect place. Like she fits there. Like she belongs there.

Klaus continues to kiss her lips gently and slowly, taking his time to taste every part of her lips. He smiled when he felt Caroline responding to him. And the feel of Caroline in his arms is so wonderful.

The kiss is nice. But this isn't what Caroline is expecting. How can someone like Klaus kiss like this? The kiss is far from being rough. Not very passionate as well. Caroline had never felt a kiss could be this sweet. It made her feel so special, like she's a lady, or a princess.

And Caroline found it so addicting. Klaus' lips are so sweet and she felt like she wants to keep tasting him. And so she did.

Both of them just stood there, embracing each other tightly in the center of the room. Their heads shifting left and right as they continued on kissing. This is very new to Caroline because she had never kissed this slowly without the feeling of wanting to rush into a more passionate kiss.

Then Caroline started to feel the heat rush up her body when Klaus removed his hand from her face only to place it around her waist, pulling her against his body, leaving no space between them.

Klaus started to rub her back, feeling the softness of her skin against the thin clothing she's wearing.

He felt her heat up. He felt himself heat up. He decided,_ it's time_.

Klaus' hand traveled upwards her back and reached for her nape. He held it gently to make her head still.

Then he went for it. He deepened the gentle kiss he started. He opened his mouth and his tongue demanded entrance in hers.

Caroline's body started to feel hotter at Klaus' movements. She feels her body is starting to get feverish. She felt her goosebumps rise up when she felt Klaus' tongue against her lips. Like a reflex, she opened her mouth and she let him in.

And oh God, she couldn't describe what she felt next.

Her mind now can only allow one single room for conscious awareness and that room is fully occupied by the ecstasy of Klaus' kiss. It's like someone turned off her brain. She couldn't think of anything, nothing at all. She can only feel the sensation.

Caroline only heard herself moan in pleasure against his mouth. She did so several times now. She didn't also notice that her hands are already up at the back of his head and she silently loved the soft feel of his hair in her hands.

Klaus continued to explore Caroline's mouth. He kissed her so hungrily, so passionately, unaware that he's firing up every nerve in her body.

Klaus himself is lost in the kiss. But he knew better not to end it right away. He can only get one kiss.

Klaus' touch, his kiss and his every movement made Caroline go insane. She arched her back. She heard Klaus groan. And she felt him, right there, exactly between her legs. She moaned for the nth time now.

Klaus reached for her thigh and raised it up slightly. Caroline pressed herself closer into him. And she felt him more, growing, hard. She moaned loudly. Klaus groaned louder.

_THUD_.

Caroline is already pressed against the wall. Klaus is so hard against her. It's all beyond pleasurable, ecstatic, euphoric. They continue kissing each other deeply, passionately, hungrily. Klaus didn't leave Caroline's lips for even a second. And he doesn't let her.

Caroline completely surrendered herself. She tried so hard to kiss Klaus back as fiercely as he does but she can't get far. She only felt herself weaken at his every movement. Her knees buckled. Her head starts to spin insanely. A few more lip, tongue, hand and body movements from Klaus and she's going to lose her consciousness. She couldn't take it any more.

Finally, Caroline pulled out of the kiss.

Her head keeps on spinning. She rested her head over his shoulder. She's breathing so fast, hungry for air.

She held still onto Klaus with her arms tight around his shoulders. Klaus has his arms on her back. She's sure she's going to fall down if she pulled out of his embrace.

Klaus must have noticed how weak she is because he's practically carrying the weight of her body now. Klaus himself is breathing fast as well.

The two of them are catching their breaths in unison. Their chests heaving fast. But Klaus regained sooner.

While still in a tight hug, Klaus' hand went to support Caroline's head as he whispered softly in her ears,

"Caroline sweetheart, are you okay?"

Klaus heard her breathing becomes less louder now. In a very soft, weak voice, he heard Caroline mutter something.

"I think I'm gonna faint." he heard her say.

Klaus' eyebrows met as he tried to look at Caroline. Upon seeing the look on her face he realized that Caroline may indeed faint.

Klaus then carried Caroline and put her on his bed. He sat beside her. He saw how the thin cloth of her sleeping garment sticks to her body tightly. He also saw his arm shine against the moonlight. It was only now that he noticed how wet their bodies became with sweat.

Klaus looked at Caroline's face. Her lips are still wet from the kiss. He reached for her face and wiped her lips with his thumb.

"I'll get you some blood, I'll be back love." he told her and quickly, he went out of his room.

Caroline's head is still spinning. She can't get her mind to work. She kept her eyes closed and tried to rest.

In almost a minute, Klaus returned with a glass of blood.

He sat beside Caroline and raised her head onto his lap. He offered the glass of blood near her lips.

"Here you go sweetheart, drink up."

Just when Caroline starts to drink, Klaus heard the door of his mansion open with a familiar voice calling his name.

"Nik! Where are you?"

It's Rebekah.

"Caroline" Klaus in a very soft, low whisper, called her name. "Here, hold this and drink all of it. I'll be back."

Caroline was left in the room, drinking the glass of blood empty.

* * *

"What's the problem Bekah?" Klaus, already wearing a shirt, asked his sister in a loud, irritated voice as he met her down in the sitting room.

Rebekah, still in her green dress, turned to his brother.

"I was with Damon and the witch, Nik. They have the stake. And they refuse to give it to us." Rebekah told her brother.

Klaus' eyebrows met. "What happened to the hunter?"

"That teacher is back to himself. The witch did some spell against our mother." she said.

Rebekah then looked at her brother from top to bottom. She didn't fail to notice that the shirt he's wearing is a little sweaty. She knit her eyebrows.

"What happened to you?" she asked him.

Klaus watched her sister give him a once over. He looked down at his shirt and thought for a while.

"I've been uhm... hunting." he told her.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes at her brother but Klaus only gave her non-caring, nonchalant, raised eyebrows.

She then shrugged at Klaus.

"So, what now Nik? We have to get that stake before we leave town."

Klaus thought for a while, a smile forming on his lips.

"Then I guess we won't leave the town for now."

Rebekah stared at him.

"Not until they give us the stake of course." Klaus continued to speak.

"They can kill one of us Nik"

"Then we'll make sure they won't." Klaus quickly thought. "We'll just have to make a deal with them." Klaus told her. "Where is Elijah?"

Rebekah sighed loudly. She told him lazily, "He's out there with Elena and her friends. Kol's with him too."

"Good. Get ready, we're going over there." He commanded.

Rebekah gaped at Klaus, incredulous.

"What? Can't it wait until tomorrow? If you want it done now you can go over there yourself. I'm going to bed." she said.

Klaus immediately thought about his guest whom he left weak in his room. Rebekah is about to leave when Klaus firmly grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"You can't stay here." Klaus told his sister. "I mean, I need you there. Now, stop being a brat and come with me."

Rebekah frowned in irritation. "Fine."

Klaus released her. "Alright, now you go there first and I'll follow." he ordered her.

Rebekah glared at her brother in irritation before she sped out of the mansion.

* * *

Back in Klaus' room, Caroline is no longer weak. And she's staring at nothingness. Her mind is filled with what just happened between her and Klaus. And she can't stop thinking about it.

She very much hated the fact that she almost fainted at his kiss. But what she felt... It was different. And it was so good that her mind got blown away. And she never expected that.

In the kissing department, she considers herself a master. She's always the one dominating every kiss she had in her past relationships. She's always the one who's fiercer, who's leading. But with Klaus. _Oh my God. _She thought. Klaus completely overpowered her. And her body shivered at how incredible it had felt.

She felt something move in her chest as she recalled the kiss. Her lips throbbed. There's a tingle in that place just under her stomach, between her legs. She really could not believe it.

The door suddenly creaked open. Caroline almost jumped at the sound, breaking her train of thought.

Klaus came into view as he entered the room, his eyes immediately searched for Caroline.

Caroline met his gaze and quickly, she felt her face hot. She immediately turned her head away. Embarassed? Oh hell, she is very much. For Caroline, it's one of those times when she just wants the ground to swallow her whole.

Klaus didn't break his gaze on her. A little smile formed in his lips when he saw her turn red at the sight of him. He walked towards her.

"How are you feeling Caroline?" he asked her gently.

Caroline tried to calm herself. But the sound of his voice speaking her name suddenly made more blood rush up her face. She knew her face is not going to be any less redder. She quickly took hold of the blanket and pulled it up to her head, covering her entire body including her face.

Under the blanket, she cursed at how a vampire could still blush when they're embarassed. Vampires are undead for God's sake. Turning red in embarassment shouldn't happen. _And fainting after a kiss shouldn't happen, I'm a vampire for crying out loud!_ She shouted inside her head.

She cleared her throat.

"I'm fine now. Thanks." She told Klaus under the blanket. She could feel the wide grin on Klaus' face right now.

Klaus indeed has a wide smile displayed on his face as he looks down on Caroline, his eyes sparkling in amusement.

"Listen love, I have to go, get some things done. It's almost dawn. You can stay here in my room and rest as long as you like. I have to warn you though, I'll quickly come back here, together with my brothers and sister. I don't really mind if they see you but I think you prefer otherwise." he told Caroline.

Caroline thought for a while.

"Okay." Klaus heard her say. He waited for Caroline to speak some more but he realized that's all she's going to say.

"Alright then" Klaus said. "I'll be going now. I'll uh... see you then."

While still under the blanket, Caroline heard and felt him walk towards the door. When Klaus is just leaving past the doorway, Caroline removed the blanket and sat up straight.

"Klaus" She called him.

Klaus turned around to see her looking at him.

Caroline once again diverted her gaze.

"Uhm, thank you" she softly told him. She swallowed. "I hope you don't forget that uhm... this... what happened..."

"Is a secret?" Klaus finished her sentence for her.

Caroline bit her lip. She nodded, still refusing to meet his gaze.

"Of course sweetheart, only between you and me."

Klaus gave her a knowing smile before he left. Caroline saw how his lips smiled broadly. _His lips. God._

Once again, she felt her face turn red. She threw herself down on the bed and buried her face on the pillow. She groaned in mixed irritation, embarassment, and secret excitement, desire and pleasure as she can't help but inhale Klaus' scent all over the bed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And tell me what you think! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello kind readers! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! I'm really glad you like the previous chapter. This next one is long. I hope you'll enjoy reading this one :)**

* * *

The day is so beautiful. The sun is shining brightly and everyone at school is so busy. Caroline, Bonnie and Elena are dressed in their tank tops and leggings for another tiring cheering practice. Rebekah, who is also a part of the cheerleading team, is there as well.

Caroline, being the head cheerleader, walks around her girls, counting numbers as the girls are making their dance moves, doing lots of bending, flexing and jumping. Rebekah's face is clearly showing dislike.

After a while, Caroline called for a 15 minute break and the girls then scattered and made their way to their own groups of friends.

Caroline, standing with her hands on her waist, fixed her eyes to the laughing Rebekah a bit far from them, surrounded by a few giggling girls who seemed to adore the Original's company very much.

Then she turned her gaze across the other side of the field where the other cheerleaders quickly went towards. Those girls flirtatiously surrounded a guy who, much to her surprise _(at first)_, is not a quarterback, but a baseball player, with the cap and the uniform and the bat.

Caroline narrowed her look to see who the guy is and groaned in dislike at the realization that it's Kol.

"They're really staying here, aren't they?" Caroline asked, twirling around to face her friends, her eyebrows knit.

"We don't have any other choice" Elena said.

Bonnie raised her eyebrows. "So far it's the best option we have. Not until we figure out another way to get rid of them"

It's been almost a week already after a deal has been made. The stake will be kept somewhere safe and not to be used to kill anyone in the Mikaelson family as long as Klaus won't force Elena into giving her blood, murder people and threaten their lives.

They are free to leave town or stay in Mystic Falls as long as they keep their part of the deal. And they chose to stay.

The three friends were interrupted by a couple of girls walking towards them, calling their names.

"Caroline! Hey, we should try the dance moves Rebekah was just teaching us. I think it's a lot better than what we did earlier."

Caroline gaped at the girl incredulously before she looked back at Rebekah who's sweetly smiling at her, taunting.

_What? Who does she think she is? _Caroline thought._  
_  
"Ugh" Caroline rolled her eyes. She raised her eyebrow at the girl. "I'm the head cheerleader and I get to say what we dance in the routine, understand?"

The girl just shrugged. "Fine... Wait, are you guys going later? Rebekah just invited us for a party tonight."

Elena's eyebrows met. "What party?"

The girl was about to say more when Rebekah appeared in front of them.

"My brother Kol's having a party at home. Being new to this school and all, he wants to make such a grand welcome, and meet his schoolmates." Rebekah told them.

"What kind of party is that?" Bonnie asked.

Rebekah smiled. "Oh you know, beers, games, dancing, teenagers, your kind of thing. But of course it would be much more fun."

Elena frowned. "Elijah allowed that?"

Rebekah smirked. "Oh I wonder how you haven't noticed. Elijah's gone for days now. And with Nik also gone, we're free to do whatever."

Caroline snapped her head to Rebekah at the mention of _Nik_'s name. She heard and felt a thump in her chest but she quickly ignored it.

It's been days since that insane thing Caroline did with Klaus. And she hasn't stopped thinking about it. About that secret. That kiss.

Since that day she tried her best to avoid any chance of meeting Klaus. She didn't even go to the Grill without making sure he isn't there. Of course she can face him, she can be anything but never a coward, but she decided she would only do so when necessary.

She thought she did so well in avoiding him but it's only now that she learned he's actually gone. _Will he be back? _Caroline thought. Then she mentally slapped herself for thinking such thing.

"Where did they go?" Elena asked. Caroline somehow found relief at Elena asking that question. She has the same question in her head.

"Oh I don't really know. But they'll be back...not so soon though. Anyway, you may come if you want to but don't really mind if you won't. Oh and by the way," she smiled. "I organized the party".

Caroline, Bonnie and Elena looked at each other as Rebekah turned around to go back, flipping her blonde hair gracefully.

* * *

"Should we be going?" Elena asked. Practice is over and they're now heading home. Matt's now with them.

"I'm going, it sounds fun. And I don't think they will do something bad. I mean, Rebekah was really nice when she invited me." Matt said.

"Of course she was." Caroline told Matt, annoyed. "Anyway I'm not going"

Bonnie smiled and raised her brow. "You sure Care? Because back there with Rebekah, your face is like_ 'I-am-so-going-to-see-how-that-stupid-party-you-organized-looks-like_'"

Matt grinned. Elena giggled. Caroline widened her eyes at Bonnie. "What-? You know what, fine, if you'll go, I'll go."

"Okay, then I guess we're all going. I'm really not sure what they intend to do with our schoolmates. They might be in danger." Bonnie said.

Elena remembered how Kol and Rebekah can be unsafe to be with. "Right. But since Klaus isn't there, I hope it would turn alright."

_Of course we have to keep everyone safe from these dangerous vampires._ Caroline thought. But another thought came into her mind. _Right. Klaus isn't there. It should be fine. _Caroline echoes in her her head Elena's words. She sighed. She doesn't know how she'll react if she sees Klaus again. Last time she saw him, she got all red in the face.

"By the way Caroline" Matt interrupted her thoughts. "Tyler wants to talk to you. He's hoping he could take some of your time later tonight. He's going at the party."

Caroline frowned. She shook her head at the thought of Tyler. She hasn't talked to him after that night. Tyler is trying to though but she always refuses. But somehow, a part of her seemed ready to forgive him. But of course it would take some time to get back the friendship they had.

Caroline felt Elena's hand squeeze hers. Elena's doe eyes seemed to understand her thoughts.

"I think you should talk to him Care"

"Yeah, maybe"

* * *

Everything looks so different than the last time Caroline is in the Mikaelson mansion. The disco lights flashed everywhere and there's a band with awesome music, and there's lots of food, and drinks, and everyone in there is so noisy, dancing, all of them are clearly having fun, except maybe for some.

Caroline rolled her eyes as she took a cup of alcohol. Elena and Bonnie are beside her. They are dressed in their party clothes, tight jeans, gorgeous tops, but clothes decent enough not to suggest trouble. They're still in the enemy's house.

Kol, from the other side of the room, sees them and he walks towards them, his cocky smile plastered on his face.

"Oh, here you are lovely ladies. It's a pleasure to see all of you. I'm sure you're glad that you'll be seeing me frequently in the hallways from now on." He said. "My sister can be annoying sometimes but she makes great parties, don't you agree?" his smile got wider.

A girl from behind smiled at Kol. "Yeah, it's a great party" she almost shouted as she walks with her girlfriends towards the dance floor.

Kol shrugged. Caroline only groaned for not wanting to accept that the party is indeed nice. She lifts up her cup to drink more alcohol.

Bonnie sighed at Kol. "I just hope we'll still see all of these people at school on Monday"

Kol laughed. "Of course darling. I won't do anything to hurt your feelings." He kept smiling. "So… I heard you fainted that night."

Caroline coughed at his cup. _What did Kol say? 'Fainted'? Oh my god, he doesn't know does he? _Caroline became alarmed at once. She quickly turned to see if Kol is talking to her. She sighed in relief seeing Kol's eyes are still on Bonnie's.

"That was quite a scene back there that night. You, against our mother's spirits. Pretty and tough. I just realized darling, I shall make sure you'll have fun tonight." He told Bonnie. "Why don't you join me on the dance floor?"

Elena immediately lifted an eyebrow. Caroline looked at Bonnie.

"Maybe I'll pass for now" Bonnie told him coldly. "I'm not sure if I'll have fun dancing with you"

"Then maybe a few drinks would be alright with you?"

Bonnie can now feel several jealous glances from the other girls in the room. "Alright fine, just a few drinks." She said after a sigh.

Just when Kol and Bonnie walked away, Tyler came into view. He's with Hayley, his friend, or maybe girlfriend now. Tyler also saw Caroline and he whispered something to Hayley before he left her to walk towards Caroline.

Elena must have noticed Tyler as well. "Care, I'll just uhm, get some drinks okay? I'll leave you here" Elena told Caroline.

* * *

Elena sighed as she walked around the room. She glanced around. Rebekah sure knows how to throw a party. But Elena hasn't seen her still. She hasn't seen Matt as well. She wonders where they could have gone to.

She continued to walk around. She saw a few people she knows and only said hi to them. Then she saw the stairs. She thought maybe she could explore the mansion a bit as she waits for her friends.

Elena walked in the hallways. She saw a few couples already found a spot to make out in some dark corners upstairs. She sighed at them. This is so very unbelievable. She didn't know Rebekah and Kol would really do something like this. She wonders if what Elijah would think about it.

She found a room and she remembered this was the room where she talked with Esther the last time she's here. She went inside.

She relaxed herself down at the couch. Then she heard a sound of paper rustling. Alarmed she sat up straight and looked towards where the sound is coming from.

And there on the corner of the room is Elijah, sitting on a sofa with a newspaper at hand.

Elena stood up straight. "Elijah" she muttered in surprise.

Elijah stood up as well, his calm eyes gazing at Elena.

"Please, no need to be scared. I won't hurt you." He said.

* * *

Caroline sighed with relief after having the talk with Tyler. Of course they broke things off now. Caroline asked Tyler if he has feelings for Hayley and he didn't really answer her directly so that means yes. But they ended the conversation quite well.

Caroline told Tyler he hurt her so much and she will forgive him eventually but she won't probably talk to him for a while. Tyler has sincerely told her he was sorry for hurting her and he understands if Caroline would hate him for a long time. They parted ways and now Caroline is scanning the room for Elena.

As she walks around, she wonders how easily that turned out, about her and Tyler. Their relationship has been a huge part of her. And now it's officially gone. And somehow, it doesn't feel so very painful. Not like during that night when she saw Tyler and his friend in an infuriating position. She was so devastated back then.

But then, Klaus was there for her that time. And he did things. They did things.

_Oh no, this doesn't have to do with Klaus, does it? _Caroline shook her head at the thought.

As Caroline continues to walk, lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice that she's already far from where the party is. She went upstairs and she explored around until she saw a particular room.

She remembered that night once again. She was there in that room, doing nothing but kissing the evil hybrid. She shivered as she recalls how she felt. She found herself walking towards the room. She hasn't seen Klaus for days. That's a good thing of course but no matter how many times she denies it, she somehow wants to see him again… smell him… feel him.

_Oh God no. _Caroline thought. _I really shouldn't have done that kiss. What was I thinking? _

But well, she's there now, in front of his room. And Klaus isn't here anyway.

Caroline bit her lip and went inside the room. She felt something flutter as she starts to envelope herself in Klaus' familiar presence.

* * *

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know you're here. I just want to rest a bit." Elena softly told Elijah.

"It's alright, you can rest here. I'll leave you in peace." Elijah gave her a small smile as he's about to walk towards the door.

Elena somehow felt bad. "Uhm no, you stay here, I'll just go find Caroline and Bonnie."

Elijah only looked at her calmly.

Elena sighed. "Or maybe we could just stay here. You're not going to kill me anyway, right." She smiled at him.

They sat once again. This time, Elijah sat in a couch in Elena's right.

"You do not like the party downstairs, I assume?" Elijah asked her.

"Oh no no, I think it's nice. Rebekah did a great job. It's just, my friends are with other people and I'm alone." Elena sighed. "So, I was told you don't know about this... party"

Elijah laughed a little. "Oh no, I don't. I'm quite surprised when I arrived tonight actually. Kol and Rebekah… they can be really stubborn sometimes. But I don't think Niklaus would be happy to see the house in its current condition."

"Is Klaus coming tonight?"

"Yes he is. I believe he's at the doorsteps right now." Elijah sighed, his eyes scanning the table in front of them and then saw something. He turned to Elena, "Well, until something bad happens, do you in any way fancy a game of poker?"

Elena saw the deck of cards. She smiled. "I think I don't mind. But I have to warn you, I'm quite good at this."

Elijah smiled.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this Kol?" Klaus asked Kol as he paced angrily from the entrance to his brother over at the bar. Bonnie is sitting up straight beside him. Klaus looks all over his house with distaste on his face.

"Nik, you're here." Kol stood up and walked up to his brother. "Aren't you... early, brother?"

Klaus raised his brow.

"We're having a party, isn't it obvious?" Rebekah snapped behind Klaus.

"Relax Nik, Bekah's got it. I am finally having some entertainment. Please do not tell me you are to ruin it." Kol told his brother.

Klaus's face softened a little. He sighed. "Don't break anything" He told them.

Kol put on his cocky smile once again. Klaus then walked away, upstairs. "Out of my way" he told some guy.

Kol went back into sitting beside Bonnie. He smiled at Bonnie as he cocked his head to his brother's direction. "Pardon my brother, he's always so grumpy."

* * *

Caroline walked around the room. The last time she was there, when she was just about to sneak out of the mansion right after Klaus went out, she noticed the framed letters hanging on the wall. The letters were addressed to different names of men written by different women. She wondered what those are about.

She continued to look around. She found Klaus' walk-in wardrobe and went inside. There are closets inside full of suits and shirts. At the middle is a table. Something on it got her attention. She immediately went towards the shiny, beautiful object at the center of the table.

It's the diamond bracelet Klaus gave to her on her birthday, which she just threw down the floor. She ran her finger through its length and adored how beautiful it is. She held it and with a smile, she put it on.

Then just when she's going to put it back she heard a noise. The door of the room opened loudly, forcefully. Caroline heard laughing and giggling which eventually became moaning and groaning.

She immediately peeked out of the closet to see who came in. And there she saw on the bed a guy and a girl from her class, making out. She sighed. She's about to come out to talk to them when he felt a certain presence.

Her eyes widened. She tensed and something jumped in her chest in nervousness. She immediately went to hide behind the door.

Klaus is here.

She heard the laughing and giggling stopped.

Then she heard his annoyed voice.

_"Now why don't you go home and make your mother proud by teaching your brother how to make pastries?"_

Caroline swallowed. Klaus isn't in a good mood. She heard him speak once again.

_"And you sweetheart should be a good girl, leave my house, go to your church and pray."_

Caroline heard footsteps out of the room. Then she felt Klaus walking around. Quickly she hid in one of the closets, and hoped Klaus won't see her.

* * *

Klaus is irritated. He got home from a stressful trip to find the house looking like this. He grimaced at his brother but he calmed himself down. He thought the poor boy deserve this after missing much of his life being daggered.

He sighed as he sat on the bed. Then, he heard rustling noise. From his wardrobe.

He suspiciously turned his eyes on the door and stood up. He listened carefully for more noise. He heard none. But his suspicions aren't down yet.

Slowly, he walked inside his wardrobe. Then, one by one, he opened his closets.

Caroline knew what's happening. She can hear the closets opening. So with all her courage, she composed herself and prepared what she's going to say to Klaus.

Then she saw his shadow, right in front of the closet she's hiding in.

But then, Klaus only stood there. There in front. Not moving his hand to open the closet. She wonders why.

After a while, noise sounded outside. Klaus moved away and left the wardrobe. Caroline heard him left the room.

Quickly and silently, she sped out, feeling for his presence. She doesn't know if Klaus knew she was there but she made sure that Klaus isn't there to see her when she finally went out of his room into the hallways.

She walked fast. Her head is looking behind. Her mind and senses are too focused on her anxiousness about wanting to go downstairs already that she didn't notice that the man she was avoiding has returned, walking back to her direction.

_Bump_.

Caroline groaned irritatingly at the rock hard chest she bumped into.

"Ouch, watch out whe-" Caroline's mouth suddenly fell open.

Oops, it's not a drunk teenager. It's Klaus.

The annoyed look in his face that Caroline imagined is gone now. Instead, a small, evil grin is on his lips.

"Hello sweetheart." Klaus' eyes went to the place behind Caroline, which is his room. "I see you've been missing me." he said.

Caroline quickly stopped herself from gaping at Klaus. She scoffed.

"I'm looking for Bonnie and Elena." she snapped at him.

"In my room?"

"Well, they could be anywhere"

Klaus kept on smiling. He gazed down at Caroline. Gently, he took hold of her hand. He grinned wider as he touched the bracelet on Caroline's wrist.

_Oh God why am I so stupid? _Caroline kept on thinking, averting her eyes from Klaus.

"How are you?" Klaus softly asked her.

"I'm fine. I mean, we're all fine while you're gone. The best actually." She said icily, keeping her cool.

Klaus smirked. "Well love, you left without a note last time. I'm just worried. I remember leaving you a little weak from our—"

"Shhh-!" Caroline stopped him. "Please, don't mention that word!" Caroline whispered loudly to him.

"What word? You mean, _kiss_?" Klaus teased. Caroline glared at him.

Suddenly they heard footsteps walking towards their direction. Caroline's head snapped up upon hearing Bonnie and Matt's voices.

_"I think she went here, upstairs. But I'm not sure."_Says Matt.

_"I can't find Elena either suddenly. Why did they leave me alone there. Thanks for saving me from Kol." _Bonnie complained.

After hearing her friends, Caroline got anxious and alert. She really doesn't know why but Caroline immediately looked around for a place to hide there in the hallway. All she can think about is she doesn't want to be seen with Klaus, especially when they are keeping a secret from them. This made her very very anxious.

She saw a door. She opened it very quickly and got inside to hide. She pulled Klaus with her so hard that although Klaus is stronger as to not get pulled, he just obliged and went in.

Only when the two of them are inside that Caroline realized that it's not a room nor a washroom, but a small closet... for brooms and other cleaning stuff. And they are cramped together inside.

They are cramped so close their chests are touching. Caroline can only groan in so much annoyance.

Klaus too didn't feel so comfortable but he can't help but smirk when he saw Caroline's worried face and thought of how they got in there.

"This is nice. I mean, I am actually getting to know you better. Didn't exactly expect you're fond of hiding in closets sweetheart" he whispered in her ears.

"Shhh, shut up they might hear you." Caroline whispered back sharply.

If only this person isn't Caroline, Klaus would have done more than rolling his eyes. But of course he kept himself a gentleman.

"You do realize this isn't necessary, right? I mean, hiding, you know." he asked her softly.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Yeah sorry I'm so stupid not to figure that out soon. I just don't want to be seen anywhere near you." Caroline told him in low and sharp tone.

Now Bonnie and Matt is already near the closet and there's no way the two of them can get out without being scandalous.

Klaus recalls in his head the last time they were this close together.

"So Caroline, I've been meaning to ask, was it effective?"

Caroline, her eyebrows together, looked at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Were you able to forget about that unpleasant surprise you witnessed?" he asked her.

She's frowning now in confusion.

"What are you talking about. I don't understand you."

Klaus flexed his head up to let out a small amused laugh.

"So it is. I told you it is quite effective."

Caroline kept frowning. She really doesn't know what he's talking about.

Klaus remained silent. Caroline is looking everywhere but Klaus, anxious to get out of the cramped closet but Matt and Bonnie is still outside.

It was a few seconds when it dawned on Caroline what Klaus was talking about.

Of course it was about the kiss!

Her eyes widened as she looked back at Klaus who is staring at her with a charming smile and flickering pair of eyes fixed on hers, his face triumphant.

Caroline didn't really forget about that kiss. The truth is it's giving her sleepless nights, thinking so much about it.

But she did forget about Tyler for a long while though. Because only that kiss occupies her mind.

She glared at Klaus for bringing up their 'secret.'

"I told you, please don't bring it up. I already decided I would forget about it."

"Don't worry love, your secret's still safe with me." he whispered.

She sighed. Klaus kept quiet afterwards. Bonnie and Matt are still talking outside.

Caroline can hear them speak but her mind and her senses are slowly being consumed by Klaus.

They inhale together the same air. Caroline can hear and feel his breathing on her face. She can also smell the nice scent from Klaus, the scent she finds comforting.

And their bodies are so close. Caroline can feel the warmth of his body on her. It was then that she realized Klaus is actually keeping his distance from her.

She tried so hard not to look at Klaus but when she mistakenly did, she wasn't able to leave his gaze.

She's trapped in his eyes. And Caroline can see in the dark that Klaus isn't smiling. Silence followed and Caroline isn't aware that she's holding her breath.

Slowly, Klaus brought his hand to cup Caroline's face. Then, he started to lean his face on hers.

"Please... don't... Klaus." Caroline whispered so inaudibly low.

* * *

Meanwhile, just on the other side of the closet door, Matt and Bonnie continued to talk.

"Do you think something happened to them?" Matt asked.

"No, I don't think so. Rebekah and Kol are downstairs." Bonnie sighed. "If they're not going to reply to my text, then I guess I'll just have to call them." Bonnie said.

Bonnie dialed up a number and placed her phone on her ears.

Then, a ringing sound came. Immediately, Matt and Bonnie's heads turned towards the nearby ringing sound they heard.

"You heard that?" Frowning, Matt asked Bonnie.

* * *

**A/N:**

_Okay I have to stop here. What do you think guys? :D_

_Just to tell you honestly, I'm still not sure where I'm taking this fic. But I'm really enjoying writing this one. Some of you may think it's too shallow or the characters are ooc. However, I'm happy that you guys still take time to read this. :)_

_Thank you so much! Please review! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi beautiful readers! Thank you again for all your nice and kind reviews. :)**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter! :)**

* * *

"You heard that?" Matt asked Bonnie.

Both of them had their eyes on a door, the sound of the phone kept on ringing.

Bonnie lifted an eyebrow. "Yeah, I do"

Matt, frowning, placed a hand on the doorknob. Slowly, he twisted the knob and opened the door.

* * *

Her eyes shot at Bonnie after she sees her when the door opened wide. She quickly straightened up.

"Oh, hey Bonnie" she said, her eyes wide and her teeth shows, smiling.

Surprise is written all over Bonnie's face, as well as in Matt's.

But after a second, Bonnie smiled.

"Oh there you are, I kept texting you Elena." Bonnie said as she placed her phone back in her pocket. She turned her eyes to Elijah who stood up when he saw the two enter the room.

"Good evening Miss Bennet, and Mr. Donovan. It's a pleasure, to have you again here in our home" Elijah greeted them with a polite smile.

Bonnie and Matt returned the same smile to Elijah.

"This is uhm, interesting...?" Bonnie said next as Matt closed the door behind him.

Elena stood up. "Oh I was alone downstairs so I figured I'd wait in a room for you and Caroline. I came in here but I didn't really know Elijah's here. So..." Elena said, shrugging. "I'm sorry Bon I didn't answer the phone at once, we're playing poker by the way... And I'm winning" Elena grinned, looking back at Elijah.

Elijah smiled back at Elena. Beaming, he turned to Bonnie and Matt. "Would you like to join us? It would be a pleasure. Or, are you returning downstairs?" Elijah asked them.

"Yeah, we have to go back there, and well, make the most out of this party. And we have to find Caroline as well." says Bonnie.

"Oh she was talking with Tyler the last time I saw her" said Elena. She faced Elijah. "I guess we have to go back there. Are you not coming down?"

"No, I'm afraid I might not enjoy the scene downstairs as much as you do."

Elena nodded. "Well, okay then, we'll get going. Thanks, by the way, for keeping me company. I enjoyed our little game." Elena gave Elijah a smile.

"I'm sure you did enjoy watching my repeated defeat. It's a pleasure to keep you company Elena." He looked at her with serenity in his eyes and a small smile on his lips.

Elena, Bonnie and Matt left the room.

"He didn't seem so dangerous back there" Matt commented after the door closed.

The three walked further down the hallway and down the stairs. The music got louder and Elena and Bonnie grinned wider at each other as they heard their favorite dance song play.

"Just text Caroline we're dancing!" Elena told Bonnie, almost shouting against the loud music.

"Alright!" Bonnie shouted back.

They giggled as they both pulled Matt towards the dance floor and started swaying their bodies through the music.

* * *

Meanwhile, in that little dark space inside a closet just across the room where everyone had been...

Caroline swallowed.

His touch. His stare. His warmth. His breathing. All of it. It's intoxicating her.

She bit her lip as Klaus leaned down on her, his hand cupping her face.

"Please...Klaus...don't" she said almost as softly as a breath.

She placed her hands in between their bodies, on his chest, clutching his shirt tightly. Her hold on his shirt gets tighter and tighter as if it would turn off the continuous beating of her undead heart.

Klaus closed his eyes and slowly placed his lips on her ear, softly breathing air across her cheek. He smelled her hair and nibbled on her ear.

Caroline shut her eyes and let out a little sigh. The slightest of his touch sent shivers on her skin and lightning in her bloodstream.

Klaus, with all his might, held his other hand very still on his side, balled into a fist, despite the aching desire to grab Caroline's waist closer to him.

He breathed deeply. Gently, he slid his other hand from her face down her shoulders and down her arm.

"It's okay now sweetheart. They're gone." Klaus softly whispered on her ear.

Caroline's eyes flew open. Her senses came back to her as Klaus pulled himself away from her slowly. After sharing an intense gaze, the two of them straightened up. Caroline opened the closet and stepped out, walking further away so Klaus can come out.

She felt grateful for the wider space the hallway had given her. She filled her lungs with air and sighed deeply. But she frowns in worry as the thumping on her chest doesn't seem to stop.

There she stands, her back on Klaus, her numb mind is trying to collect itself. She perked up her head and tried to gain composure.

But she feels things so much clearer now. She feels frightened. And excited.

"Caroline" He called, his voice gentle, and soothing, and it sure made her knees weak.

She turned around and found him looking straight at her. His eyes are piercing through hers, each one reflects longing and desire, the same thing Klaus can see from hers.

Caroline bit her lip nervously. How Klaus stared at her, it melted her composure just like that.

Everything suddenly became a blur. In one swift move, both of them paced towards each other at the same time.

Klaus is very quick to grab and hold her body to him. And with a passion so great and staggering, Caroline held his face and kissed him so fiercely like no other.

This time, Caroline thought, there's no way she will faint.

* * *

If it wasn't for them not being vampires, and having so much fun, Bonnie and Elena would have gone looking for Caroline all over the mansion.

If it weren't for the loud music and the noisy people around them, Kol and Rebekah would have heard the moans, sighs and groans of bliss upstairs.

If it wasn't for Matt who's fun to chat with and to be with, Rebekah would have heard Caroline moan her brother's name breathlessly at the feel of him touching her everywhere.

If it wasn't for the sight of stupid teenagers doing stupid things entertaining him enough, Kol would have heard his brother grunt in pleasure at the feel of Caroline pressing herself into him.

If it wasn't for the earlier scenes of teenagers making out on the hallways of his house, Elijah would have noticed how the passionate noises are made by two people he knows.

Reckless, Klaus knew he is. But he wants Caroline to let go, to free herself, and that time is when she chose to do it.

And for Caroline to taste his lips, to grind herself against him, to writhe under him, to melt under his touch, is something that has made him out of control.

The two found their way back to his room. On the softness of his bed, Klaus hovers above her. They kissed and touched each other. Klaus trailed kisses from her ears down to her neck and to her collarbone and up again, back to devour her lips.

Caroline welcomed his kisses and his touch with breathless moaning. She marvelled on the softness of his hair and the rigidness of his bare chest.

But before Caroline could feel the aching need for him to be in a more intimate position, she tensed and stopped herself. She looked at Klaus and after a moment, Klaus understood her.

They relaxed and sat on the bed. She breathed deeply. Suddenly she can't believe she just made out with Klaus.

Quietly, they made themselves decent and he walked with her out the door. After collecting all her courage, Caroline gazed up on him.

Silence continued between them first. Then Caroline spoke.

"Okay, that was completely weird, I uhm, I-" she sighed.

And she stopped when he smiled at her, a genuine, sincere smile. And she thought her heart just tumbled.

And she knew she shouldn't feel like this. This is someone she has to hate.

"Just to be clear, this is a huge mistake. And this doesn't change anything. Alright?" she told him as coldly as she can though she knew perfectly her words are empty.

Klaus only chuckled. And as she watches him, Caroline realized she has failed miserably. Because now, she wasn't able to stop herself from grinning back at him.

She pursed her lips as she tried to stop herself from smiling. She sighed deeply when she somehow succeeded. But the twinkling in her eyes is something she can't just remove.

"Well, good night Klaus." she whispered at him.

Klaus took her hand and squeezed it. He brought it to his lips and kissed it softly. Those he did without leaving her eyes.

"Good night love. I'll see you tomorrow." he smiled.

Caroline made a small nervous laugh as she pulled her hand back gently.

"Okay. Bye." softly, she told him.

And she walked away. As she continues to make her steps, she let out that wide smile on her lips once again. She tried not to glance back but she can't stop herself. And when she saw him far back there, leaning against his door, watching her intently, she thought of unicorns and chocolate and strawberries.

* * *

She's shining so bright. Klaus can't keep his eyes off her. He has watched her melt in his arms. He felt how wonderful it is to kiss her lips. He saw the pleasure in her face when he held her. And the feel of her body against him, is agonizingly beautiful.

He knew, he's getting under her skin. He knew, he's close to winning her. But he thinks it's still too soon. And he plans to keep it slow.

He wants more than this kind of response from her. He wants something deeper, earnest, the kind of fondness that strikes through the roots of her heart; because that's the only thing that will keep her beside him forever.

And this beautiful, strong and young vampire to stay next to him through eternity, is his utmost desire.

* * *

**A/N:**

_Hello guys! So, did I trick you with that scene of Bonnie and the phone? :)_

_Anyway, again I'd like to tell you how grateful I am for all of your reviews. They are lovely and wonderful and they are making me all-smiles and very happy._

_If you haven't noticed, I don't really have a big serious plot going on in this fic. I only want Klaus and Caroline to kiss and make out and share sweet moments together __(who doesn't?) _and Caroline liking Klaus already. 

_Do you think it's too fast? :)_

_But I hope you like this chapter. (though it's very very short, I know, sorry 'bout that) :)_

_Thank you very much again guys, you are all so nice :) _

_I'm looking forward to read about what you're thinking. Please tell me! :D_


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay I have to stop this now. This is wrong. Just… plain… wrong." Caroline muttered to herself as she hugs a pillow while lying on her bed. It's almost sunrise and she hasn't got enough sleep.

Caroline breathed heavily. The events of last night haven't stopped playing in her head.

All the little details, his skin, his hands, his touch… the way he was softly touching her in every part of her body, making her tremble with desire. The way his hands slid over her stomach, the way they caressed her thighs, and her back… How can a psychopath like Klaus able to hold someone so gently? And the way Klaus held her face so his lips could kiss hers.

His lips… The taste of their kiss… His breath on her neck…

"Ugh! I need to stop! Right now. This can't be happening." She got up from the bed in defeat.

It's that stupid kiss' fault why everything turned out like this. On her way to her bathroom, she shakes her head. _What a way to start the day_, she thought, frowning in defeat.

* * *

"You're acting weird. Are you sure you're okay Care?" Elena says to Caroline while they put their books back in the lockers. Classes are finished and Caroline has been acting weird according to her friend.

"What? I'm not doing anything, how was I weird?" She said.

Bonnie's eyebrow rose as she smirked. "Exactly, Caroline, you're not doing anything that's why you're weird. You're not talking much, you're always looking outside the windows, your mind is somewhere else miss and you have to tell us what's going on in there."

"Is there a problem? The break-up's getting to you?" Elena said, her doe eyes reflecting too much concern.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Honestly guys, I barely even think about Tyler. Come on, it's nothing, I just…" She sighed. Bonnie and Elena's attention are all on hers, waiting for whatever their friend is going to say. "I think I need a boyfriend. Like, right now."

Elena's face became somewhat a bit shocked. "I can't believe you're saying you need a rebound."

"Gosh Elena, I told you I don't care about Tyler anymore. If I'm getting a boyfriend, it's not for rebound okay?" Caroline is getting upset because if this conversation goes on, she might not control herself from blurting out all about what happened between her and Klaus. And Bonnie and Elena can never know anything about it, nor can anyone else. And she needs a boyfriend to help divert her attention from that monster.

"Okay easy there Care. Now before you kiss the first guy you see here, why don't we do some girls' night?" Bonnie said with sudden excitement. "Just us, a slumber party! And then we can just talk about anything about anyone. What do you think?"

"That's a good idea! Right, Care?" Elena got excited as well.

_No, no, no, no. _Caroline thought. _Not a good idea. _

She sighed before she uttered "Yeah… I guess, it's fine." She doesn't want to disappoint her friends.

Bonnie and Elena smiled at each other. "Let's do it tonight, my place!"

* * *

Caroline went straight home. She sighed heavily. The same feelings and thoughts still haunt her and she's starting to think of ways on how to stop this. She thought of asking Bonnie for some magical help but she disregarded the thought at once, she doesn't like to be judged first before she gets some help. She thought of 'turning off' the feelings because apparently vampires can do it, but she's afraid she would have to drink so much fresh blood and possibly kill for such capability. The boyfriend idea is becoming ridiculous to her now. She rolls her eyes in frustration.

Just as she opens the door to her room, she finds the striking color of red on her bedside table. A bouquet of dozen red roses. And a note. Something just made a flip flop in her stomach.

Caroline reads the note. Of course it's Klaus. And he's inviting her for dinner tonight. Caroline wanted to stake herself for feeling lots of things, and excitement is one of them.

Her fingers went to touch the flowers and the feel of the petals' smoothness is nice against her skin. She brought the flowers to her nose and smelled its fragrance. She sighed. _This really has to stop._ _Maybe a confrontation would solve the problem, _she thought.

Next thing she knew she's dialling Bonnie's number on her phone.

"Hey Bonnie! I'm so sorry I need to cancel tonight. But tomorrow night is perfect! Don't worry, let's do it in my place instead, alright?"

* * *

Million stars are shining so bright. The Mikaelson mansion looks as grand as ever. Klaus stood up from his seat inside the mansion. She's finally here.

Klaus opened the door revealing Caroline with her curls, her head up high and her bright eyes looking directly at him. He smiled at the beauty in front of her.

"Good evening Caroline. I'm glad you accepted my invitation."

She gave him a little smile. "I uhm, I actually came here to tell you something."

Klaus' grin played wider upon his lips. "You look beautiful"

Caroline found herself swallowing.

Klaus laid out his left hand in front of her. "Shall we?"

Caroline stared at his hand. _What is this? Is he expecting me to hold his hand? _

For a while, she just stood there staring at Klaus' palm. She thought she can't, in any way, take his hand. Seeing his face when he opened the door has already brought her much too many feelings already and any touch from him would only lead to exactly the wrong way.

"Okay, first things first" Caroline started. "Just like what I told you… I came here to tell you something. So tonight, I'll eat dinner with you and we'll talk. But, no touching okay? Any kind of touch, you understand?" She asks Klaus.

Klaus's eyebrows went together upon Caroline's request. "But why not love?"

"Well" Caroline crossed her arms. "I think I've had enough of your hands on me already."

And he grinned once again, probably remembering what happened last night.

"Fair enough." He said.

Caroline can see how his eyes dance with amusement. She bit her lip as she secretly smiled.

* * *

They sat across each other on the dinner table. Scrumptious meat, fresh veggies, fruits and wine are on the table.

"Are you alone? Where are your brothers? Rebekah?" Caroline asked.

"They went off to their own business. We have the mansion for ourselves tonight love." Klaus' smile still isn't wiped off from his face.

They went on with their dinner. Klaus tells Caroline a few stories, Caroline shared some as well. Their conversation was light and it was fine. If Klaus isn't a monster which he is, Caroline thought they could go along well. Klaus makes conversations entertaining and Caroline is genuinely smiling (a few times she was actually laughing), as they go along with their chat.

"Would you care for some wine?" Klaus asked Caroline after he notices she was only having water. He held the bottle of wine. "This one is a gift from a king" He told her.

"Um, no thanks" Caroline only smiled. "No alcohol for me tonight. I'd like to keep myself sane, thank you."

Klaus raised a brow as he put down the bottle. His smile is gently fading and she looked at Caroline with curious eyes.

"Is something the matter love?" He asked.

"Well," Caroline sat up straight. "I told you there's something I want to say right? I'd just like—"

"Wait" Klaus held up a finger before Caroline can continue what she has to say. "Before we get to that, there's something I'd like to show you first." He smiled.

* * *

"So, I just have to sit here?" Caroline asked Klaus. She had her knees over the other while sitting comfortably beside Klaus in a large sofa outside on the mansion's balcony, with the beautiful infinity of the star sprinkled night sky before them.

Klaus smirked before he sipped on his wine. "I would have offered you a drink to enjoy but you said you won't have any."

Caroline shook her head as she let out a charmed smile. When she looked back at Klaus, she found him looking at her with eyes shining with amusement, and awe. And there for a moment, she lets her eyes be transfixed by his.

Klaus was the first to turn his head. He looked at the night sky while his lips continue to smile.

"I want you to watch the sky." He finally spoke. "You'll see something I think you'd want to see."

Caroline shifted her eyes towards the stars. The sky is indeed beautiful, there are no clouds and the night breeze is soothing her.

Klaus moved at bit nearer her and reached closer to her ears to make a whisper. "In the count of three, you'll see it, 1… 2…. 3"

Caroline's eyes widened. Exactly at Klaus' count of three, she saw a beautiful, large, bright glow of light from the sky. It was falling down slowly. She stood up at once to watch in amazement. After a few seconds, it was gone. She knew what that was, a shooting star, a comet. It was beautiful while lasted.

Klaus had joined her, standing behind her. "I've seen it more than once over the centuries and yet it is for me one of earth's splendour I could never be tired of."

"Wow, it was amazing."

"I thought you'd love it."

Caroline is smiling so wide. She knows about shooting stars but she never really saw one. And she never expected to see one tonight. She quickly turned to Klaus with that beaming face.

But when she turned to face him, she was surprised by how close they were. He is standing beside her, his eyes shot straight through hers, pierced her like a dart, and once again her eyes are trapped. And she can feel the smell of the red wine he was drinking earlier. She can smell his scent which she's been longing for since…

Caroline held her breath. Everything about last night flashed in her mind at that instant. She swallowed hard. She wanted to take a step away from him but she found herself staying there, near him, where she can feel a bit of his warmth.

But she felt sudden coldness as she the distance between them widened. It was Klaus who took a step back. She saw him inhale sharply as he moved his hands behind him in a tight clasp. Klaus then turned his head right back up the night sky.

"It's a comet that falls down every other century." He started to speak. "I have seen it a few times already and every time I see it, it was just as incredible as the previous one. But I guess tonight's an exception."

Caroline only smiled at him, _why can't he stop with his flattery? _Caroline asked herself. This night is getting more and more difficult for her.

"Well, I know about other comets too." She told Klaus in response instead, trying to still be calm.

"You don't say" Klaus turned to her with a smile so charming his dimples are showing.

"Yeah, there's this comet visible to the eyes that can only be seen every after 75 years. It's called the Halley's comet. It's quite famous."

Klaus smile slowly turned into a wide grin, and then into a chuckle.

Caroline frowned. "Why are you laughing? Did I say something wrong? I'm perfectly sure I am right about Halley's comet. Google it if you want to."

Klaus laughed a bit more. "No sweetheart, I'm not laughing at you. It's just, it amuses me how the comet's familiar name do not affect you."

Caroline raised both her eyebrows in realization of what Klaus is talking about. "Oh, that." She made a small laugh as well. "Believe me, Tyler is in the least of my problems right now."

Klaus's laugh faded and he only remained in thoughtful silence. Then after a little while, he turned to hold Caroline's eyes once again and said with a voice so low, "Well, I'm glad."

* * *

"This has been really nice. Thanks." Caroline said as they made their way down the stairs and to the door.

"What was it you want to tell me?"

With all those things happening in the balcony, Caroline wasn't able to bring out her concern to Klaus. And now as the night is nearing its end, she still hasn't told Klaus what she planned to tell him.

Caroline was standing behind the closed door when she turned to Klaus. Before everything ends tonight, she has got to tell him.

"Nothing." And she bit her tongue. "It... it wasn't important."

Caroline wanted to punch herself. But then, she cannot, after how the evening has been so pleasant, say it. The night is a nice memory of what could be and she doesn't want to spoil it. Maybe she'll just return to rebuking his every effort just like how she used to do it before. She really doesn't know, all she knows, is she doesn't want to end this night feeling worse.

"Caroline, please tell me what's bothering you, I'm here to listen." Klaus is all fixed on Caroline.

"Maybe some other time. Thanks again, good night Klaus."

Caroline turned around and opened the door. But in a quick movement, Klaus' hand flew right exactly at the door, closing it with a thud.

"I'm sorry Caroline but I cannot let you go without telling me your concern. Come on love, I'm all ears." He said, his voice low and husky.

Caroline is getting distressed because she might not contain all her feelings anymore. She's trapped in between Klaus and the door and with him so near, it's getting more and more difficult for her to try and convince herself that all these are so wrong.

She looked at Klaus intently with upset eyes.

"Fine! I actually came here to tell you to get away from me. That I don't like you because you're you and all these are wrong, and all what we did before is wrong, and that I'm trying to forget everything and you're not helping. Just stop, Klaus! This has to end." And there, she blurted it all out.

Klaus stared at her. He nodded. "Caroline sweetheart, I'm not pushing you into anything. Please do not forget that everything is all up to you."

She moved her distraught face downwards. After saying it all, with Klaus so close to her, she felt herself so weak and vulnerable. She's confused at what she's feeling about Klaus and what she has to do.

With a frail, soft, whisper-like voice, Caroline spoke. "I know. That's the problem. I can't. I can't get away from you."

"Then don't." Klaus uttered.

She doesn't know what to say. But she knew what she wants to do. Since Klaus opened the door that night to receive her, all Caroline wants to do is to kiss him once again.

And at that moment when Klaus was staring deep into her, his eyes daring her to let go, she obliged. Her hands moved to touch his face and slowly, she let her body move on its own once again unguided by the moral part of her brain. Slowly, she moved closer and tiptoed, and her lips connected with his.

* * *

**Guys! Late update! Sorry ;P Life etc. got in the way, (hihi). I don't know if anyone still reads this but thank you so so so much for all the lovely reviews. I hope you enjoyed the chapter :) Reviews are welcome with open arms :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Again, thanks for sticking with this story and leaving me with wonderful reviews :) Just a reminder guys, this won't be a very serious fic :) Again, I just want Klaus and Caroline to be together ;)**

**Here's the next chapter! :) **

* * *

She bit her lip. There's something crawling in her chest and something going tizzy in her stomach. She knew she's about to do something very wrong yet it excites her whole being. Acting like a good girl seems impossible to do now with all the thoughts of Klaus flooding in her head.

She liked the warmth of his closeness.

She liked the feel of his stubble on her face and on her neck.

She liked seeing his smile. She liked staring into his eyes.

She liked the way he scruffily whispers words to her.

She liked how he laughs at her remarks.

She liked his scent, his voice, his kisses, and his touch.

She felt it again; those sudden rushes of fluttering feel in her stomach… and that tingly feel in that part below.

She bit her lip once again, before she tiptoed and held his face, only to crash her lips into his.

* * *

Klaus didn't waste his time. By the time Caroline passionately kissed him, he grabbed her small waist tightly and held it against him. His other hand went to hold her face as their kiss gets more and more fervent. And they let their tongues dance together in a zealous kiss.

Klaus tried to break their kiss for a moment but Caroline eagerly chased his lips with hers almost immediately. Klaus can't help but grin while she kisses him. He tried to break away again after a few more seconds of tongue dance.

"Easy love" He whispered to her. His lips are smiling and the glint of desire and amusement in his eyes are so obvious. "We have the whole night to ourselves." He said.

Caroline's eyes are full of the same glint. His whisper sent shivers all throughout her body. She wet her lips and smiled while shaking her head.

_I am so done for. This is crazy. _

Klaus took a step back and held up his hand. "Come with me love?" He said.

Caroline stared at his open palm before her. She let out a smile and placed her hand on his.

Klaus smiled back as he started to pull her.

"Wait!" Caroline exclaimed as Klaus intertwined each of his fingers with hers. "About this…" Caroline's voice was soft.

"About what, love?" Klaus asked.

"They can't know about this." Caroline blurted out.

Klaus' grin became wider. "Our secret is growing bigger don't you think? But as you wish… only between you and me. My lips are sealed." He said.

Klaus started to pull her once again and there they walked, up the stairs, towards the hallways, and into a door.

* * *

"A dance?" Caroline asked Klaus with raised eyebrows. "You brought me here to dance?"

Klaus let out a chuckle. "Yes Caroline. It's a part of what I prepared for tonight actually. I wasn't able to bring this out a while ago when, you know, you didn't want me to touch you."

Caroline scoffed at Klaus. _Seriously, dance? When I'm all so… ugh! _

"Alright, fine" She said.

The slow music played and Klaus reached to hold her. He placed his hand on the small of her back while his other hand held hers. Caroline placed her hand on Klaus' shoulder and they started to sway through the music.

Klaus' eyes weren't as passionate as they were before when they were kissing downstairs. Caroline fixed her eyes on him and saw in there a gleam of calmness, of warmth, of fondness, and was that… peace? He continues to sway Caroline while his eyes are not leaving hers.

Caroline's body started to relax more now that he's consuming her with his calm gaze. She found herself leaning more towards him until she rested her head on his shoulders. She felt him tighten his hold on her as he gently pushed her closer to him. His hand went around her back, soothing her.

The slow, soft music went on playing. Caroline is becoming more and more comfortable at Klaus' embrace. Slowly, she snaked her arms under his arms to gently hold onto his back. Her breathing went slow and stabilized as she relaxed her body against him.

"Caroline love," Klaus whispers softly in her ears. His both arms are now embracing Caroline.

"Hmm?" Caroline responded.

"Are you sleepy?" He asked.

Caroline let out a smile. "No Klaus. I'm not sleepy." She inhaled. "Hmm, did I ever tell you that you smell good?"

A grin spread on Klaus' face. "You smell nice too love." He chuckled.

The music continued to play but they're no longer dancing. They were just standing there, holding each other. It was a nice feeling for Caroline and she's enjoying being held like this.

Her eyes then went to the necklaces Klaus is wearing. Smoothly and unconsciously, she removed her hand from his back to touch and trace the beads of his necklace. As she does it, she felt Klaus' breath quickened. Her fingers trailing the skin of his chest had made his breathing unstable. And she continued doing it.

She stopped for a moment when she felt Klaus starting to rub her back. It was her turn to quicken her breathing.

A while ago, his touch on her back was calming and relaxing, but now, it's electrifying. All the nerves of her body were awakened as the slightest touch of his fingers trail the curves of her back. She closed her eyes at the feel of him gently and slowly touching every part of her back. And the heat starts to crawl all throughout her body, as well as in Klaus'.

His hands came to a halt. Caroline heard herself gasp softly as his hands stopped at her lower back, with both his hands holding the sides of her hips. And slowly, she felt Klaus pulling the part of her body closer against his. She bit her lower lip at the feel of Klaus on her stomach.

The thin cloth of Caroline's dress wasn't an obstruction to that growing feeling in her stomach. Like a reflex, she circled her arms around his neck and tiptoed, pressing herself more to feel him where it should be felt and when she did, Klaus let out a groan.

She didn't notice until then that both of them are already breathing faster than ever. And the heat of their bodies is as strong and as intense as the fires in their eyes. Both of them had been staring at each other, their eyes engulfed by fires of desire, both wanting the exact same thing.

While they hold each others' gaze, it was Klaus who acted on the heat first. Klaus's hold on her hips got firmer and they both found themselves grinding their bodies at each other. Caroline felt her knees weaken as she's too focused on the feel of Klaus' body. The tease is killing her and she's afraid she might not be strong enough if Klaus would do more things to her.

"Klaus" Caroline purred, she didn't expect that low sound of voice to come out. She really must be so weak. "Please" she whispered.

And with that, Klaus found her lips and kissed her in a heated passion. His tongue found hers and he tasted her for as much as he wanted to. The next minute, Caroline is already trapped between the hard floor and his body, the strands of her blonde hair scattered gloriously. Her chest heaved up and down while Klaus traced kisses from her lips to her cheeks, to her ears and down her neck.

His open mouth kisses traveling wildly over her skin made Caroline go insane once again.

Hovering above her, Klaus looked into Caroline's eyes, his gaze penetrating her soul and in there, still, he can see the overpowering desire which he's sure reflects his own.

Klaus crashed his lips onto hers once again. He slid his hands up and down her bare thighs as her dress rolled upwards, exposing the milky flesh of her stomach. Klaus nibbled on her ear and starts licking and kissing down her jaw, down to her neck, down to her chest. Caroline tightly gripped the softness of his hair with the fingers of one hand while her other set of fingers dug at his shoulder.

Klaus pressed himself on her and Caroline moaned. She bit her lips, her eyes shut tight and her back arched at the ecstasy of the pressure of Klaus on her body. Klaus stopped kissing her and his eyes went towards her own, the look in his eyes is yearning for permission as his hands is already up on her hip, one downward slide would remove the tiny piece of red fabric in between her thighs.

Caroline was about to nod but then…

...a phone ring sounded.

They remained looking at each other, all the heat coming in every part of their bodies. The sound of their breaths are loud in their ears...

and so is the ringing.

and the phone kept on ringing.

and it didn't stop ringing.

In a few seconds, a chuckle went out from Klaus' lips and slowly, he removed himself on top of Caroline and sat down on the floor, placing his hand over his lips as he could not stop his little laughter.

"You need to answer that sweetheart." He said, grinning, slowly recovering from the heated passion they just shared.

Caroline sighed sharply and sat down lazily on the floor. She made herself look a bit more proper while Klaus stood up and lend out his hand to Caroline.

The phone kept on ringing and when Klaus raised his eyebrows at Caroline, she finally took his hand and stood up.

* * *

"Elena?" Caroline asked with the phone on her ears. Klaus is now pouring himself a glass of scotch while Caroline speaks on her phone. "Why did you call?"

"Do you know where Stefan is? I've been calling him but he's not answering his phone."

"I don't know, I didn't see him after school. Why, is there a problem?" Caroline asked. It's already late at night, she wonders if there's some trouble.

"Nothing really important, it's just he's supposed to help me review for our History quiz tomorrow and he's been missing."

Caroline gaped at her phone. "That's it?"

"Yep! Well, since you didn't see him I guess I'll just have to call Damon. Bye Care, thanks, see you tomorrow, good night!"

The busy tone rang on her ears while she's left, still gaping. _What the hell?_

Caroline turned around to see Klaus smirking, enjoying his glass of scotch.

"Trouble in the Gilbert house?" He asked.

Caroline only rolled her eyes. "No, there wasn't." She sighed. "Uhm, so…" she started, clearing her throat.

Klaus only raised his eyebrow.

"That was…" She doesn't know now how many times she bit her lip. "…intense" She sighed.

The smile never left Klaus's face as he stood up and walked towards her. "It is. And it's late as well. Just so you know, you are free to spend the night here love." He offered.

"No, I'll think I'll uhm, go home now." She smiled.

Klaus puts down his glass and held her hand. "Let's go, I'll take you home."

* * *

She kept on rolling from her bed. Of course she couldn't sleep. After all that happened, how can she be able to sleep? And she can't stop smiling either.

_It's really happening_. She sighed in deep thought. Klaus and her... It's really happening...

* * *

**A/N**

_Yay! The chapter is short, I know! And yeah, this chapter is only fluff… I hope you don't have a problem with that. Thank you soooo much for reading! Sorry if you don't like the chapter :( But I hope you like it :) _

_Please tell me what you think though! :) I really want to know :) Never really good at writing this stuff :)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Here's the new chapter! I included some canon stuff here, hope you don't mind :) Enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

Class is finished. Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline are putting stuff in their lockers.

"Why was Ric frowning at you in class? Is there something I'm missing?" Elena asked Caroline as she placed her books in her locker. Bonnie smirked.

Caroline only rolled her eyes and sighed.

"She got a B- in the exam." Bonnie stated.

"Really? A B-? You?" Gaping Elena said.

Bonnie crossed her arms. "Yeah Caroline, what have you been doing last night? Good thing we didn't have that slumber party I almost got no time studying, someone's been pestering me, it's irritating"

Caroline swallowed. "Uhm, nothing important." She said, almost instantly. "And who's pestering you?" She asked Bonnie, diverting the attention from her.

A group of guys caught the attention of the three girls all of a sudden.

A blonde girl standing nearby with her friends started to speak; her eyes are sparkly towards the group of guys walking down the hallway in front of them.

"Baseball team's suddenly got hotter, don't they?" The girl said; her tongue out to moisten her lips.

Kol is in the front of the group, walking with swag so cool and so handsome, and his self-assured smile is displayed on his face. Other four boys, tall, lean, and good-looking though not as big as the members of the football team, walk behind Kol.

Everyone in the hall starts to watch the group of guys, and Elena, Caroline and Bonnie had no other choice but to watch them as well.

With her arms still crossed and eyebrows still raised, Bonnie started to speak. "You were asking me about who's pestering me right?" She said. Her eyes then turned to no other then the guy in front of the group, Kol.

Kol slowed down at the sight of the three girls, only to give one of them a wink and a wider grin.

Caroline and Elena looked where the wink is directed at and they both saw Bonnie giving back Kol an obviously false amused smile.

Elena's eyebrows were meeting in confusion. "Okay… Bonnie?" She asked, her eyes wanting enlightenment. Bonnie rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Alright… Caroline, Bonnie? We need to have that sleepover tonight. No one's going to bail okay? Bonnie you got to tell us everything, and Caroline, you need to tell us what's been bothering you. I'll see you later guys" Elena finally said. "I'll just go see Stefan and Damon." She gave the girls a smile before she walks off.

* * *

Caroline arrived home frowning, still burdening herself with how calm she should be later at the sleepover. They can't talk about Klaus. And if they would, she should keep her mouth shut. This whole thing with Klaus is a very big deal. She drops her bag at one of the chairs in the living room went straight to the kitchen for a blood bag.

She shook her head in defeat. Why did she let herself submit to Klaus' charms? If only he was always evil and cruel and bad like how he was before and not the romantic, gentle and kind like how he is whenever with her.

"You still look beautiful when you're worried." Caroline almost jumped at the voice behind her. It was Klaus of course, leaning at the doorway.

"Klaus!" She whispered loudly. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

He smiled before he stood up and walked towards her. "Paying you a visit. It seems you're the only one keeping me here, so I thought why not spend more time with you?"

Caroline gazed at his smiling face and smiled back a little. "Why, you're not making hybrids or something?"

"Well, about that…" Klaus sighed, his face grew serious. "I think they'll be enough for now, since we all had an agreement that you and your friends won't kill any of my hybrids. And I can see you lot is keeping your side of the bargain quite well."

"But…" Caroline measured up to his gaze her voice is soft and careful. "You're still going to make more of them?"

Klaus looked deeply into her eyes and saw something unpleasant in them. He knows if this conversation continues they would disagree more, and he doesn't want that to happen. He looked down and smiled.

"Now, now, love, let's not spoil the potential for the rest of the day to be beautiful, shall we? I won't hurt anyone, not your friend Elena, if it pleases you. As long as we have a truce and the agreement stands firm." Klaus walks closer to Caroline, not breaking his gaze.

Caroline crossed her arms. "Well…" She started. "I can't come with you tonight. Bonnie and Elena will come over. You can't be seen here."

It took a while for Klaus to nod at her.

"Okay, so are we going to have secret rendezvous every time we want to see each other then?" Klaus asked before he smiled. He moved his hand on her face, pulling back some strands of her hair from obstructing her face. "Is that… our arrangement, love?"

Caroline can't keep herself from blushing so she looked at her feet instead to hide her face. Of course everything should be in secret and apparently, that's what they've already been doing.

She swallowed for courage before she faces his once again smiling face.

"Actually, yes. And you don't have any other choice." She said with her eyebrows raised and head up high.

Klaus grinned much wider. His hands went down at her back to pull her against him. Caroline smiled and brought her uncrossed arms around his neck. Klaus leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

"You no longer think this is wrong sweetheart?" Klaus asked her in a whisper.

Caroline tiptoed to place her own gentle kiss on his lips.

"Of course I still do. This isn't right." She whispered back, a playful smile is on her lips, then she kissed him again.

Klaus smiled back and started tracing kisses from her cheeks to behind her ears down to her neck.

Caroline continued to speak. "But… just so you know… hmm." She can't keep herself from moaning, Klaus has been kissing her collarbones now and his hands are down low on her back. His touch feels so good and she's slowly melting in his arms. "I'm still not on your side." She managed to say.

Klaus slowly went back to her face to look deeply into her eyes, her hands still tight around her.

"Yet." He whispered. "But don't worry love I completely understand."

He kissed her again on her lips, this time, their tongues danced. Caroline grips his hair as Klaus pressed himself on her. They continued on kissing for a while when Caroline broke the kiss and stared at him as she catches her breath.

"No Klaus, you don't understand." She said softly. She held his face and looked at him. "My friends still want you gone, and I'm on their team. If they're going to kill you then I'll help them kill you." She said in a voice so low. Although her body throbs in his touch, her eyes are resilient. And Klaus can see how serious Caroline is.

"Then I'd love to see you try" He said, meeting up her gaze. "But if the worst comes to the worst and I have no other choice but to kill you…" He continued in a voice as husky as hers. "I will, Caroline. I'll kill you."

His words may be threatening but his gaze is calm and tender. Caroline knew he meant his every word just like how she meant hers.

Caroline sighed as she once again circled her arms around his neck.

"Okay then, fair enough I guess." She said with her eyes not turning away from him. She gave him a small smile.

Klaus smiled back at her and kissed her once again while he carried her down towards the sofa.

* * *

"It's a good start, but it's dangerous. I don't think it will play out well." Stefan stated calmly. As the sun starts to set, Stefan, Damon, Elena, Alaric and Tyler are in a middle of a discussion in the boarding house.

Damon, sitting comfortably on the sofa with his eyebrows meeting in mockery, spoke. "Of course it's dangerous, you can't just trust a kid with a plan like that. I don't even know why I came to this stupid meeting."

"Stupid?" Tyler exclaimed, slightly aghast. "Klaus won't have sired hybrids anymore, no army to do his bidding, how was that stupid? I'm tired of seeing him boss around our pack like we're idiots. He should be gone."

Tyler was almost stunned at Damon for calling his plan stupid. After explaining everything to them, after being successful in trying to help a few hybrids to get un-sired, after all the hard work he'd been to, after trying to come in the boarding house and talk to these vampires who started all the mess in this town, here's Damon calling his act stupid.

Damon walked closer to Tyler, his eyes hateful and contemptuous.

"Listen to me smartass, Klaus has many hybrids, a few of them get un-sired, you think Klaus won't notice? When he does, Klaus will get angry, you'll be dead in a second, our truce will be gone, we can't kill Klaus with the stake because we'll all die, but he can kill us, and Elena will be his human blood bag again. Anything about what I said confusing your brain? Oh and I forgot to mention, the entire originals are here." Damon finished.

Tyler stared angrily back at Damon, he never liked Damon, especially after he learned of what he'd done with Caroline. Tyler may have also done a less horrible thing to Caroline but he still cares for her.

Alaric came in between the two before any fight would start.

"Easy, don't pick a fight Damon, he's a hybrid, one bite and you're dead." Alaric said gently to his friend.

Damon raised both of his hands in defeat and walked away, turning to face the windows.

"Damon's right." Stefan said in a calm tone. "We'll risk so much."

"I can keep the un-siring secret, I can use the back of my house, or the cellars. Hayley's been helping me." Tyler insisted, much calmer now.

"Tyler, getting his hybrids un-sired won't miss Klaus' attention, that's for sure." Stefan stated.

"Unless…" Alaric said in a flash. "He's distracted."

Damon turned to look at Alaric, in deep thought.

Elena joined in the discussion. "If this goes out well, and Klaus won't have any idea his hybrids are getting un-sired, maybe we can find a way on how to get rid of him without you getting killed. Then at the same time Tyler will help the other hybrids in secret." she said, voicing out her thoughts.

Stefan and Damon looked at each other. All of a sudden, they think this might actually work.

"If we'll go with this, we have to be really careful." Stefan stated. "We should keep Klaus distracted."

Damon took a glass of wine and blood and drank. He walked towards Elena and smiled at her.

"Give Blondie a heads-up." Damon said.

* * *

The sun has set and Klaus and Caroline are still snuggling on the sofa. Klaus has his arms around Caroline whose head rests comfortably on his chest. They were talking and laughing and drinking and whispering stuff and kissing. A moment passed when they just both remained silent, basking in the warmth of each other. Caroline revels at the comfort she feels in Klaus's embrace.

At least it's all clear between them. They may find each other attractive, they may enjoy each other's company, they may find pleasure in each other's embrace but it's clear that they are still enemies.

"What would you do if they find out?" Klaus asked Caroline out of the blue.

"They won't" Caroline said, turning slowly to get up from him. "They shouldn't. And that is why you have to go now." Caroline stood up. "Go, before Elena and Bonnie sees you."

"When can I see you then?"

Caroline shrugged. "I don't know, not tonight definitely."

"Your friends' distraction plans can be quite convenient, don't you think?" Klaus teased. He smirked as he slowly stood up. "Maybe you can put that into suggestion." He said seductively.

Caroline raised her eyebrows. "Oh about that, be careful though. With our arrangement you might not know which a distraction is and which is not." She teased playfully with her own seductive voice.

Klaus chuckled. "This game is pretty interesting." He touched her chin and placed a soft and tender kiss on her lips. "Goodbye love, I'll see you."

"Bye Klaus" Caroline said, giving him another smiling kiss on the lips before he disappeared like air.

* * *

"You what? You had a date last night with Kol?" Elena asked Bonnie.

They are in Caroline's room, Elena is painting Bonnie's nails on the carpeted floor while Caroline lies prone on the bed with her legs upwards as she dries out her newly painted toenails while she flips magazine pages. For Caroline, sleepovers are always fun. And she's thankful she had managed to keep all conversations they had away from her.

"But would you call that a date?" Bonnie asked, more to herself than to Elena and Caroline. "Kol only saw me in the store and he was so persistent to come with me grocery shopping. He did and then he bought us coffee afterwards." She stated.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "And you don't call that a date? And then what happened?" She asked.

"Nothing, he talked about himself, how he's having a good time adjusting to this time. He was even asking me about the internet and stuff." Bonnie said.

Caroline laughed. "Seriously? But that's…"

"uhm... cute?" Elena, smiling and amused as well, finished the sentence for her. "But Bonnie I hope you know he's not-"

"I know. He's dangerous. But yesterday he was just like a normal person it's kind of funny honestly."

There was a moment of silence and Caroline thought about what Bonnie said.

Caroline starts to speak. "But as long as they're not doing anything wrong maybe it's okay to talk with them right?" She said. "I mean, he, Kol, as long as he's behaving alright maybe it's alright for you to talk."

"Maybe but I don't know. They may be planning something. It's difficult to trust them." Bonnie said.

Elena bit her lip as she sat straight. "I have something to tell you guys. I'm sorry we promised to talk about anything normal but a while ago at the boarding house we had a discussion."

Caroline and Bonnie looked at each other before they sat up straight as well.

"They're still on the plan to take down Klaus." Elena continued. "Tyler has been un-siring the other hybrids. Damon and Alaric are heading out to find how to kill Klaus without the others dying as well. If everything falls into place, we can all get rid of Klaus."

Caroline gaped at Elena. They're planning to kill him. Again.

"What if there's no way and we can't kill him?" Caroline asked, all of a sudden she felt alarmed. Somehow, a big part of her wishes there is no way it can be done.

"There is, there's a way." Bonnie said in almost like a whisper.

Caroline turned to face Bonnie. In her head she can hear glasses shattering, and in her chest her heart thumps as if it's alive. Caroline's ears are ringing all of a sudden.

"But it's dark magic." Bonnie continued speaking. "They should just find a witch capable of it. I'm not capable of any magic I can't do it."

"And… and what if Klaus finds out about his hybrids getting un-sired before we find a witch?" Caroline heard her voice becomes weaker.

"We can't let that happen." Elena said. "That's why we need you." Elena turned her head on Caroline.

Caroline's face is now full of confusion and worry as she looks back at Elena.

"They want you to distract Klaus." Elena told her.

* * *

**Things are somehow getting serious. Thanks again guys, I hope you like what you're reading here :)**

**Please please review! I want to know what you're thinking! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fluffy, cute klaroline alert :)**

* * *

It's been weeks since Caroline and Klaus are secretly seeing each other. There has been only a few times when Caroline was asked to lure Klaus away from some place just so Klaus wouldn't know that hybrid un-siring was being done somewhere near. Caroline would always have a heavy heart nodding and saying yes to the distraction plans Elena has been telling her but after she learned that there's still no witch to break the bloodline and that Tyler's been having a very difficult time to un-sire hybrids because they are all so stubborn, she can't help but only feel relief and secretly smile. She curses herself sometimes because she's not supposed to feel that way. And she curses herself more because she finds herself firmly believing that Klaus will never be killed.

Caroline giggled. She's sitting on his lap and she's playing with his hair. Klaus has his hand gently holding Caroline's waist while his other hand caresses her arm. They are in one of the sitting rooms in the Mikaelson Mansion. It's a bright afternoon and while everyone else is outside for their own business, the two had the opportunity to enjoy the company of each other in the mansion.

"Really? You did that in Spain?" Caroline asked him, laughing. Smiles are on their faces and they are obviously so fond of each other. Klaus has been telling her of his trips in Europe.

"We could go there if you want. Just tell me love and I'll bring you there." Klaus replied. His hand now went from her arm to her cheek. Caroline leaned and brought her face down to capture his lips. They shared a kiss.

Every time they do this, Caroline always feels that thrilling electric jolt tingling all throughout her body. It's the way how Klaus holds her, how he touches her, how he kisses her. She let Klaus deepen the kiss. She opened her mouth and his tongue played with hers. As always, the taste of his kiss is so sweet, and getting enough of it is not, in any way, possible.

"Nik!" The two of them heard someone shout. Footsteps coming nearer aren't hard to notice as well.

Quickly, Caroline pulled away from Klaus and went over the corner to hide inside some cabinet.

Klaus went to her, closed the cabinet door and made sure she's well hidden. While he does, an amused grin spreads so wide in his face.

Klaus's sheepish smile made the entering Kol frown at him.

"What are you smiling about you weirdo" Kol said as he makes himself comfortable on the couch.

It's not the only time Caroline had sneaked out to be with Klaus in the mansion. One time when Rebekah held a party for Elijah's birthday, Caroline took the opportunity to slip away from the crowd to sneak again into Klaus's room.

They've been also making out in other parts of the mansion, like one time they did it in the kitchen. Caroline suddenly thought it would be nice to bake some stuff to eat. She pulled Klaus into the kitchen and she started to get ingredients and work on them while Klaus sits on the kitchen stool with elbows propped on the countertop, watching Caroline move around the whole place. She was even ordering him around to get some stuff. Klaus caught her waist one moment and finishing the dough slipped out of Caroline's mind when his lips reached hers. The bowl of flour fell on the floor when the whole table became full of Caroline's body with Klaus on top of her.

They heard Rebekah's heels at that time though so Caroline had to push Klaus and quickly dock to hide under the table, out from anyone's sight.

Rebekah was a bit stunned to see his brother standing by the table with flour on his face and on his shirt.

"Really Nik? Baking?" Rebakah asked with her eyebrows raised.

Caroline tried her hardest not to make a sound but she's having a hard time not to laugh.

Other times they make out in the sitting rooms, also in Klaus's art room. They even did once accidentally in Kol's room.

* * *

They are at the Grill, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and Matt are all having fun having drinks and chats. Good thing there's only a few customers that night and Matt could spare a few minutes to catch up with his friends.

"Being single doesn't bother me at all. I mean, I'm alright, I'm having fun" Matt shared after drinking some beer.

"Yeah, sometimes it's better not to have a boyfriend. I find it relaxing." Bonnie agreed. "Right Care?"

"Huh?" Caroline replied, not remembering she's supposed to be 'single' right now. "Oh yeah, right" she said, looking away.

Bonnie smiled, "Well, I think April's got the hots for you" she said turning back to Matt.

Elena giggled. "Oh you noticed that too Bon? What do you think Matt?" she beamed.

Matt shrugged. "Oh I don't know, I uhm..." he paused when he noticed the door of the grill opens noisily, with Rebekah coming in on her heels, walking straight to the bar in a manner that says she's in no mood for anything stupid.

The four of them can't help but to watch Rebekah.

"A scotch please!" Rebekah demanded as she sits on the bar stool, the irritated tone isn't hard to notice from her voice. "Is someone working here or shall I get the drink myself? Where's Matt?" She exclaimed.

Matt stood up from his chair and took a last drink from his beer.

"Sorry, gotta get back to my post." He sighed before he walked over to that troublesome yet hot blonde.

Caroline flinched at Rebekah's loud and bratty entrance. She rolled her eyes but made a pitiful smile at Matt before he walked away.

"So, how's the plan going?" Caroline heard Bonnie ask Elena.

"Nowhere." Elena sighed. "We haven't accomplished a single thing."

Caroline bit her lips to keep herself from smiling.

"Maybe this means that we should stop?" she found herself saying. "I mean, they've been behaving nicely anyway, right?" she continued. "If you mean nice as in, not killing people..?"

Elena only shrugged. As Caroline held up her glass for a drink, her eyes went to the bar and found Rebekah no longer alone. Klaus sits against the bar beside Rebekah and he has his eyes on Caroline. He raised his own glass to her before he winked and drank its contents.

"How exactly are we _'nowhere'_? What has happened already?" Bonnie continued to ask Elena.

"Wait." Caroline said before Elena could speak. "Klaus is here." she said, eyeing the smirking Klaus.

Bonnie and Elena remained frowning in silence after they each saw Klaus looking back at them.

Caroline cleared her throat. "Okay, how about you two discuss how we're miserably failing and I'll just go over Klaus and distract him?"

"Uhm...okay, sure." Elena answered back. Bonnie nodded.

Caroline gently stood up on her heels. Slowly she stepped away from the table and started walking out towards the door and out the grill.

Bonnie and Elena sat quietly as they watch Caroline. When they see Caroline walking towards the door without having to go towards Klaus to make a chat or something, they both frowned.

"I thought she's going to distract him? Why did she just... go out?" Elena whispered, asking Bonnie.

Bonnie shrugged. "I don't know" she whispered back.

But when they saw Klaus getting up from his seat, leaving his glass on the table with a thud and then striding off towards the door with his eyes fixed only after Caroline, the two of them made an "Oh" remark.

"She really has that effect on Klaus?" Elena asked. Bonnie only made a smug face and a shrug.

Little did they know, the two were already walking hand in hand out in the dark street, making flirty remarks, talking and laughing together.

Caroline likes it so much when Klaus holds her hand. His hand is firm and hard yet smooth against her own soft palm. There's something about his hand covering her own in a tight, protective manner that makes her secretly sigh in gladness. And it was always him who makes the move on having their fingers intertwine every time they hold hands.

"So, what lame excuse have you told your friends so you could get away?" Klaus asked, beaming at his girl.

Caroline smiled back. "Oh nothing. I was to distract you actually."

Klaus chuckled. "Indeed? And what are you and your friends planning to do against me?" He asked teasingly.

"Oh, the same old. Sorry, but I can't really tell you." She eyed him seductively.

Klaus raised his eyebrows and widened his grin. "Fine, whatever it is, it's doomed to fail anyway." He said and gripped his hold on her hand tighter as he entwined his fingers on hers. He leaned closer to her and whispered, "But if you couldn't tell me, then perhaps you could kiss me instead."

Caroline bit her lip as she stared back at Klaus's hungry, penetrating gaze. She tiptoed and kissed him hard.

* * *

Caroline isn't always the one who has to hide to keep their complicated relationship secret. There were times when between the two of them, it should be Klaus who needs to disappear.

One time was during a bonfire party near the forest. There were singing and dancing and drinking. Everyone was there, even Damon and Stefan. During that party however, everyone has to wear a mask. They all wore different kinds of mask; there are devil masks, _Jason_ masks, wolf masks, cat masks, superhero masks etc. Caroline only wore a white eye mask glittered with pink and silver.

Everyone was grooving to the music, dancing around, having fun. Caroline knew Klaus isn't coming and she was a bit sad about it. One of the things she'd like to experience with Klaus is to dance with him in this type of party. She wondered what it would feel like. She saw the boys around; she saw Tyler, Matt, even Damon, dancing in the party. She found herself giggling as she realizes she can't imagine Klaus dancing like those boys. But she finds Kol and he's dancing, and he looks so hot. She shivers when she imagined Klaus looking that hot when he moves his body through this kind of music. She felt like not wanting to dance anymore. She's missing Klaus. She walked away from the crowd and got herself a drink.

All of a sudden, she sensed a familiar presence behind. She smiled since she knew it's Klaus. She spun around and found herself chest to chest with a masked man. She frowned but when she looked up, she smiled seductively, seeing the familiar blue eyes from the mask.

"What, you miss me already?" Caroline asked him teasingly.

Klaus laughed quietly. "I haven't seen you the whole day yesterday and today. Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"Actually no, this party sucks." She said and drank on her cup.

Klaus pulled her close to him. "Then maybe this could make you at least enjoy a bit?" He removed the cup from her mouth and placed it on the table behind her. Gently, he cupped her face and gave her a hungry, fervent kiss. Caroline snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him hard towards her to deepen the kiss.

"Caroline?" a voice sounded behind Klaus.

Caroline opened her eyes and saw Matt standing behind Klaus. She quickly pulled away from Klaus and without thinking clearly, she slapped him. "Get the hell away from me!" she exclaimed.

Klaus touched his cheek as she stared incredulously at Caroline. Slowly, he walked away.

"Who was that?" Matt asked.

"I… I don't know" Caroline said.

"What happened?" April appeared from behind Matt.

"Caroline was kissing some guy she doesn't know. You must be drunk already." Matt said.

Caroline laughed. "Must be!" She said. At the back of her mind, she's thinking of how she could make it up to Klaus for the slapping. She sighs as she thought of waxing and dieting so she could just say 'yes' to Klaus's offer of painting her nude.

* * *

One of Klaus's favorite place is Caroline's bedroom. Since he was already invited inside the house, he always makes it a habit to surprise Caroline by suddenly appearing half-lying half-sitting on her bed.

Sometimes he would surprise her in the morning, when she wakes up finding him sitting on the small couch right in front of her with a small charming smile and intent eyes gazing upon her.

During the nights they are together in the room, they would cuddle each other on the bed. Klaus would sometimes help her in her homework.

There was a time when Klaus and Kol were away for a few days. Kol has asked Klaus for some help somewhere in South America. They had never rested while they were away. They had been dealing with Kol's enemies, strong vampires. But still, no one can be too strong for them. When they got back one night after six days of endlessly hunting vampires, Klaus decided to make a visit to surprise Caroline before he goes home to take a rest.

He lays himself to sit on the bed in her dark bedroom while he waits for Caroline, and he took the time to rest for a while. He didn't notice that Caroline was already taking the stairs towards her room, and she's not alone.

It wasn't too late though for Klaus to recognize Caroline is with somebody else so he quickly got up and went inside Caroline's bathroom to hide. He sat on the cold bathroom floor while he listens. He heard her voice, and he heard another's, a man's voice. It was Stefan she's with.

"_I promise you Stefan, I won't let anything happen to you_" Klaus heard Caroline say as they enter the room. Klaus frowned, wondering what they are talking about.

"_Thank you, I... I really don't know what I'll do without you Caroline_" Stefan said. "_I'm lucky to have you_."

Klaus sat tight, his eyes wide open and his eyebrows meeting. He waits for more words to come but he only heard sounds and he realized that the two were embracing each other.

When he thought they were already hugging each other for too long, he stood up with eyes on fire. The last six days with Kol had been stressful and tiring, and going back only to find Caroline being in another man's arms is not what he is expecting. He is a patient man, but he cannot be patient all the time. He was about to make himself known but just as he reached for the doorknob, Caroline spoke again.

"_You and Elena are epic. Her and Damon, ugh_!" she said. "_Don't you worry Stefan, I'll try to put some sense into her head_" Caroline blurted out.

His hand left the doorknob. He breathed out a smirk and he smiled. _Of course_, he thought. It can't be possible. Stefan would always love that Elena. And Caroline wouldn't do such thing. When he realized he's making a sound with his chuckles and smirks, he brought his hand to cover his lips to shush himself, while smiling. He went back to sitting on the floor. He heard Caroline and Stefan still going on with their conversation about Elena and Damon and their exhausting love triangle. He closed his eyes while he waits for Stefan to leave.

Klaus didn't realize he fell asleep. The bright light and the door creaking open made him open his eyes and he stirred. He sat straight and when he got a clear vision of everything, he found himself face to face with Caroline, who's sitting on her folded legs down on the floor, and tears on her eyes. His eyes went wider upon realizing she's crying.

"Caroline..." he whispered, wanting to know what happened. Stefan's gone now. Klaus fell asleep and he didn't know what else happened with Caroline and Stefan which made her cry.

Just when he's about to ask her what was wrong, Caroline moved quickly towards him and put all her weight over him, imprisoning him in a very tight embrace. Klaus heard her sob.

With a soft voice broken with sniffs and sobs, Caroline whispered to him, "I missed you."

Klaus, for a moment, was frozen with surprise and shock. He closed his eyes as he inhaled her scent and felt the warmth of her body on him. His arms went around her and covered her in a tighter embrace.

"I missed you too sweetheart." he whispered back.

* * *

**I hope you like the chapter. I'll love you if you review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! You still there? Here's the next chapter :)**

* * *

If Caroline isn't a vampire, she may be already be dead from exhaustion. Aside from all the school works, cheerleading, all those school activities and planning for town social events Mrs. Lockwood has been assigning to her, Klaus has been keeping her busy all night and every free time she's got.

It was crazy but whenever she sees him, her whole being feels like she's dropping sky high towards the ground then soar again. It's thrilling, exciting, each time she's with him, she's enraptured. Everything just seems to get a thousand times better when Klaus is around.

Klaus teaches her so many things, he shows her so much. Arts, music, dances, he showed her glimpses of the wonders of the world she could experience in the future. For Caroline as a normal girl, those are the sweetest things, but as a vampire, those are nothing but fancy, tiny little nothings.

What can make her vampire self experience the unsurpassable euphoria other than the lust for blood is none other than, of course, the lust for flesh; Klaus's own, and nothing more.

* * *

Caroline's erratic breathing is in rhythm with Klaus. Their sweaty bodies were grinding each other in a passion so tender, so hot, and so intense their tiny pieces of undergarments soaked with sweat had melted into nothing. Aside from the sounds of their breaths and moans and groans of pleasure, nothing can be heard from the darkness of the room.

_"Mmmm..."_

The guttural sound from his throat made her lose her sanity.

_"Ahhh..."_

He smiled when he heard her sharp gasp.

Klaus ran his tongue at the length of her neck. Caroline gripped tight the curls of his hair.

He nibbled on her ear, he breathed in on her skin, he kissed her breast and he sucked it in. His mouth is all over her body.

He dug his fingers into the softness of her flesh. He gripped her hips tight and then slowly, he went in, and then out... and in... and out...

_"Caaa-roline. Ahhh..."_ He growled.

_"Klaa-ahh-aus…"_ she whimpered.

Caroline arched, bended, moaned, and sighed. She pushed herself at him as he gets deeper and deeper with every thrust he makes.

Although their hands easily slid off their skin which is slippery with sweat, they gripped each other tight as they feel their bodies skin to skin, flesh to flesh, in the most intimate way possible.

Klaus ravished her in a way Caroline thinks no man could ever have done.

Although it keeps getting better, she will never forget the first time.

* * *

It was a weekend and it was a long drive from home. In the topdown car Klaus is driving, Caroline gorgeously meets the strong wind with her eternally graceful hair. Klaus grinned widely.

"I'm glad we did this." Klaus started. "All our secret rendezvous were all very thrilling but I have to say I wished the two of us can enjoy the outdoors without you having to worry that someone will see us."

Caroline smiled back and leaned back on her seat. "Yeah, tell me about it." She giggled.

Caroline took a deep breath. There is a reason why she invited Klaus for a weekend trip. But she'll think about it later. Right now, she's going to enjoy. Although she's the one who suggested the trip, Klaus decided where to go.

"But where are you taking me?" She asked.

The warmth of the sun shines upon her skin. And Caroline is glowing too beautifully in Klaus's eyes.

Klaus kept his grin on his face. "Somewhere far, where no one you know will see us together."

Caroline grinned back.

* * *

It was another southern town, a beach town, and Caroline has never been more thrilled and excited.

"Wow, I can't remember the last time I've been on a beach!" Caroline exclaimed, standing out in the balcony of their hotel room in her summer dress. She let in a breath full of fresh air and exhaled with glee.

Klaus stood behind her, his arms went around her waist and his stubble electrified her cheek. Caroline slightly froze at his touch. They've been together for a while yet the sudden touches of his skin against hers still send her shivers and tingles.

"I'm glad you like it." He whispered into her ears.

In that moment, Caroline has to close her eyes to feel him enclosing her in his arms, caressing her with his gentle voice.

"I like it so much" She whispered, hugging his arms back.

Klaus inhales the pleasant smell of her hair and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Now, Caroline, we have two full days. What shall we do first?" He said, grinning once again.

Caroline released herself from his embrace only to turn around and place her arms around his neck. "I don't know" She said with a voice so seductively low. "You tell me"

Klaus's grin went wider.

"Are you sure love? Because there's something I'd like to do with you right now, but I'm afraid if we start our weekend with it, you might not want to do anything else anymore."

Caroline's eyes went wide as she laughed. "Alright fine!" She giggled. "Then let's go swimming! I've been wanting to do that actually."

Klaus chuckled. "Perfect"

* * *

Caroline secretly smiled as she felt how tight Klaus had been holding her hand. They've been walking hand in hand along the beach shore filled of hot men and women on their surfing shorts and swimsuits. It is quite noticeable though, how lustful the hungry eyes of men feast on Caroline's body. And Klaus can hear what these men are talking about.

Klaus heard Caroline clear her throat. When he looked at her, he saw her raising a brow.

"It's starting to hurt you know." She said, her eyes pointing at her hand, which Klaus had been gripping incredibly tight. "I'm not a child that will run off and play once you lose your hold on my hand" she said.

"Sorry love but someone needs to show these men you're unavailable." He smirked.

Caroline laughed. "Oh Klaus, did I tell you how adorable you are?"

Klaus stopped on his tracks and faced Caroline, laughing. "What did you say love? Adorable... you are calling _me_ adorable? _Me?_ An original vampire, a hybrid... indestructible, powerful _me?"_

She only smiled at him. "Oh shut up, you're being too adorable right now."

Klaus opened his mouth to say more, but then Caroline attacked him with a kiss. And he kept silent, kissing her back just as passionately as as she does.

And the men around them turned their eyes away.

* * *

The two spent their whole day at the beach, swimming, playing with the sea waves, lying on the sands, talking about a variety of things. Klaus never ran out of stories to tell along with his cheesy remarks which Caroline still replies with rolling eyeballs in good humor.

They had a picnic lunch on the shore, fearless against the mighty sun.

In the afternoon, they found a private part of the beach cove and there they lied down on the sand, under the shades of a tree. Klaus recited to her poems from his memory, which made Caroline feel extremely special, yet eventually, awfully sleepy.

Just before sunset, they went to the town proper for dinner. Dressed in a casual, pretty cocktail dress, Caroline looked divine. Klaus, handsome as ever in his shirt and pants, looked pleased at himself with his arm around Caroline's waist.

They entered the fanciest restaurant in town for their romantic dinner, with dim candle lights, good music, and each other. They ate, they talked, they laughed.

"Being a vampire is so great, I've done so many things for the day already and here I am, still hyped up for more" Caroline commented as she sips on her drink.

"Well, I'm glad." was all Klaus said at first.

They chose to dine at the private corner of the restaurant, with a window nearby perfectly viewing the bright moon and the dark sky.

"I'm glad you're happy being a vampire." Klaus repeated in a low voice.

Caroline turned to him only to have her eyes held by him. Suddenly, the smiling Klaus is gone, replaced with the Klaus with dangerous, intent eyes.

"Embrace the fact that you are one" Klaus continued. "And you can do everything you'll ever want."

The sound of the incoming waitress broke their silent exchange of gaze. Caroline turned her look away from Klaus to smile at the waitress.

Caroline found herself unable to look back Klaus. Somehow she found his gaze uncomfortable in a different, dangerous, yet exciting way. And she knew Klaus is still staring at her. If her heart is alive, she knew it would be pumping hard.

The sound of breaking glass, however, broke her train of thought.

"Oh I'm sorry" The waitress says, she went down to pick up pieces of shattered glass.

"Here let me help you" Caroline started, but just as she leaned down, a certain smell made her stop. The smell and sight of the tiny blood from the waitress's finger made an utter desire inside Caroline to have a taste of it.

And in a moment, she was suddenly poised to attack the waitress, her fangs out as well as the veins under her eyes.

"Ouch" The waitress said, who sucked her index finger instantly. "I'm sorry, I'm returning right away to clean this up." And then she's gone.

Klaus watched as the tiny veins under Caroline's eyes disappeared slowly. When the waitress is gone, Caroline sighed deeply, sitting straight to calm herself.

"When was the last time you drank?" Klaus asked.

Caroline looked at him, slightly alarmed.

"I-I didn't have any today. And yesterday I forgot to drink my bag." She touched her forehead, sighing. "How can I be so careless? We have to leave, I need to drink."

Klaus didn't move. He kept on looking at her. The spark of his eyes changed from being dangerously piercing to gentle.

"Caroline, she's coming back, you can have a drink."

Caroline instantly turned up her head with her eyebrows meeting in surprise. "What do you mean by that?"

Klaus carefully held her eyes with meaning. "Caroline love, don't look at this the wrong way but I am suggesting that you drink from her. There will be no harm. You won't kill her if you don't want to"

"What?" Caroline snapped at him. "You know I can't do that. I don't want to."

"I know, I know. Listen to me love" Klaus told her with the most careful and understanding voice he can make. "You're a vampire, and we both know you're great at being one. You're strong, you know that. But if you want to maintain being able to resist fresh blood, you have to practice self control."

"But I do" Caroline said, indignant and disbelieving. "I practice self control by drinking from blood bags, you know that. And I have control, I just forgot to drink that's all."

"That's not what I meant Caroline." Klaus said. "If the same thing happened again and you have no blood bags, what would you do? If the waitress didn't go away immediately, what do you think you would have done?"

Caroline knew she would have attacked the woman. Caroline's knit eyebrows slowly relaxed in understanding what Klaus has been trying to tell her.

"This isn't new to vampires like you Caroline. Damon and Stefan does this, surely you're aware of that. You only need a little blood. You won't kill her love."

Footsteps sounded towards them as the waitress came in view.

"Sorry for taking too long" the waitress said, all smiles.

When Caroline didn't say more to disapprove, Klaus gently turned to the waitress. He smiled at her as his eyes dilated, "No problem sweetheart, now..."

* * *

It was ecstasy, the taste of fresh blood coming straight from the flesh. Caroline had never tasted blood like this from the bags she had at home, nor from the bunnies she and Stefan had hunted. Her whole body feels divine with the blood in her mouth. She wished she could drink more but she knew she couldn't. She's the queen of all control freaks, and she knew she cannot go on.

She held the wrist away from her mouth and leaned her head back in utter pleasure, her fangs visible with blood. After she took in the euphoria, she bit her own wrist and dropped blood on a glass of water.

"Here have a drink. I'm sorry, please forget what just happened." Caroline told the waitress with her eyes dilating.

Klaus watched Caroline with amusement. When the waitress walked away after finally cleaning up the pieces of glass on the floor, Klaus spoke.

"That wasn't so bad wasn't it? How are you feeling love?" He asked, smiling.

"You were a little creepy moments ago, do you know that?" Caroline said with her arms crossed. "Why do I have the feeling that you're turning me into a ripper?"

Klaus laughed. "Caroline, you will never be a ripper. It's a good thing Stefan has you as a friend, he needs someone like you." He chuckled.

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm actually dating you." she whispered.

Klaus's chuckle went away, his careful eyes now gaze at Caroline.

"Sorry if I scared you" He asked. "But I hope you know I only want you to understand something."

Caroline looked back at him. "Well, no I wasn't scared but..." she sighed in defeat, "...god it felt so good and it freaking sucks that I can't have it all the time. Good thing we have blood bags."

Klaus grinned, slightly relieved. "You're not mad?" he asked.

Caroline held his eyes. "No, I'm not" she said, almost like a whisper, before she gave him a smile.

Klaus stood up and held out his hand to her. "Shall we dance?"

* * *

The two of them were both laughing as they return to their hotel room. Klaus opened the door and it was dark and cold. Caroline went straight to the couch. Klaus opened the windows and sat across her.

"That was fun" Caroline said, giggling and all smiles.

Caroline did have so much fun, the rest of the evening while they were in the restaurant was a night to remember for her. They danced around and chatted with a few people. They kissed, they embraced each other, Klaus held her all the time for all the people to see.

"Much preferable than hiding at the back of the town pub huh." Klaus said. "Or in storage rooms..." He chuckled, amused and with raised eyebrows.

Caroline shook her head while she chuckled back. "Or hiding inside my car..." she continued. "in _your _car... in restrooms..."

Klaus then started to dig a deep stare at Caroline. "Or in basements..." he continued, now with a lower voice which Caroline never failed to notice. "or in dark alleys... dark places... where no one else can see us..."

Caroline's laughter gradually died down as the two fell silent. The fact that only the two of them are alone in the silent, cold hotel room to spend the night dawned upon Caroline. The open windows brought in cold, freezing wind. But the silence is what's making Caroline feel chilly.

And the view of the king sized bed is making the feeling worse for Caroline.

She knew the two of them are finally going to do it tonight. They had never done it before, only kisses and making-out. But tonight is different, and they're going to do far more than those for sure. Caroline bit her lip on these thoughts.

She suddenly felt chills upon realizing she's really going to do it with Klaus. Slowly, she turned to look at him, only to find herself pinned and frozen with the deep, long, seductive stare he had been giving her all this time in silence. She swallowed.

"Uhm..." Caroline broke from his gaze and started to stand up. "I uhm, I'll use the bathroom first, if that's okay." She managed to say.

Klaus stood up as well. "Sure, uh... I'll pour us some wine" He said.

Caroline nodded, and quickly, she took her purse and went inside the bathroom.

At the mirror, she stared at the face of a hot blonde vampire girl who's totally freaking out. She's going to do it with Klaus and she's freaking out. He's a thousand years old and she knew he had lots of experience for sure. Caroline tried to calm herself. She has never been like this ever. Why all of a sudden she's feeling nervous about having sex. And with Klaus whom she's been going out with for a long time now.

Thankfully with a hot shower, she was able to relax a bit. She took her time in the shower letting the warm water calm her. Afterwards, she puts on her bathroom robe and sighed. She can do this of course, there's no way she can't.

She found him standing by the window, sipping some wine. She glanced around at the dim room and once again, she felt nervous. She joined him.

"Hey" she said after she took the glass from the table and drank some wine.

"You look lovely" He said, smiling.

"In a bathrobe? Really?" She smiled back.

The wind blew. And then there's another chilling silence between the two. The thought of what's going to happen is swimming in Caroline's thoughts.

"You're not scared, are you?" Klaus asked asked.

Caroline laughed, nervously, "What? Why would I be scared?

Klaus smiled back at her. "Nothing. For a while I thought you were nervous. Anyway love, here, you have to drink more, that little blood you drank a while ago won't be enough for tonight." he said, giving her a blood bag.

Caroline took the bag and sipped on it. Her brows furrowed at what Klaus has just said. When she looked back at him, he's grinning sheepishly and she found herself blushing from the meaning of his words.

Klaus watched Caroline as she finished her bag. She leaned her head back and exhaled deeply at the pleasurable satisfaction of drinking blood.

"You are really beautiful tonight" Klaus said once again.

Caroline looked at Klaus and sighed. "Seriously we're together now so you can stop with all the flattery alright?" she said, smiling.

Klaus moved nearer her. He held her face and he placed his thumb over her lips to wipe it clean from blood. "But it's true." he muttered. "You are beautiful"

In silence, they held each others' eyes for a while.

"Klaus" she breathed.

When the gaze they've been giving each other is long enough, Caroline started to close her eyes. Klaus then leaned down to finally place his lips on hers.

They've been kissing a lot while they were outside the whole day. But this one they began to share is a kind of kiss that they cannot take outside.

He started the kiss softly, and gently, tasting the sweetness of her lips, so achingly, and beautifully slowly. Caroline snaked her arms up his chest, up around his neck. Klaus's hands went around her waist and squeezed her closer against his body. Caroline opened her mouth when she felt him slip his tongue to deepen their kiss. And when their tongue danced and swirled, their bodies started to burn with fire.

Caroline barely noticed that Klaus has already been carrying her towards the bed, while they continued their wet kiss. There was no longer silence in the room. Their breathing, and the movements of their bodies against the sheets, take over the sound of the night. They kissed each other, again and again. The two of them are mad, hungry, and lustful. The cold temperature was no more as the whole room suddenly felt as hot as iron. It wasn't long before they found themselves naked on top of each other.

After their exchange of hot, wet, and passionate kisses, Klaus gently held Caroline and looked into her eyes.

"Caroline love, listen to me." He said, almost breathless. "Let me take over."

Caroline only nodded, impatient and eager to get back on the kiss. She held his face and kissed him once again hungrily. But Klaus broke it and held Caroline still.

"No love, listen to me." He continued. "Lie down still." he commanded.

Caroline knit her eyebrows.

He stared deeply into her eyes. "Do what I say. Let me lead. Stay still." again, he commanded.

Her eyes flicked back and forth at his own. Hovering above her, Klaus glued his eyes on her.

And then she obeyed.

"Surely I'm not doing it wrong, right?" she asked, chuckling nervously. "It's not like I haven't done it before."

"Shhh" Klaus breathed on her cheek. "It's alright Caroline sweetheart" He said huskily.

He kissed her eyes... "Just lay still" he whispered.

He continued to whisper words.

He kissed her nose... "Don't move"

then her lips... "Just let..."

then her neck... "..me do..."

He trailed his tongue down her collarbone. "...this first"

Caroline closed her eyes in utter pleasure. She found herself moaning at his kisses, at his tongue. She felt his tongue, warm and wet, soft and firm, all throughout her body. And he kissed her, he licked her, in places that made her go mad with pleasure. She's trying so hard not to move but her body moved on its own. With those little kisses, she found herself squirming with impatience.

She crumpled the bedsheets in her fists trying hard to lay still just as how Klaus wanted her to. But Klaus kept on going in mad places in her body. His wet kisses continue to go downwards, her chest, on and around her breast, down her soft abdomen and down... down... down... She felt his lips over the inside of her thighs, his tongue tasting her skin... and more.

Caroline was certain she had gone insane.

Klaus started to trail her body with soft kisses upwards, with his hands kneading her body, raking all over her. Her breasts felt so perfect. He glided his hands against every curve of her body. Caroline felt so sweet and lovely and he smiled everytime he heard her moan and gasp with ecstasy. But he himself, is lost in her beauty.

Caroline couldn't take it anymore. When Klaus went back up to kiss her lips, she gave a zealous response. She clutched his hair so hard and Klaus responded by pressing himself against her.

"Yesss. Klaus" Caroline moaned. "I want you"

Klaus held her body tight as the other held up her thighs to let him enter. She wrapped her legs around him and she felt him entirely. Staring at each others' eyes, Klaus entered her so slow, and so good.

When their bodies connected, Klaus let out a guttural sigh and Caroline cried out in total bliss. They both moaned with rapture. Klaus' thrusts went deeper and deeper, and faster and faster, and Caroline had never felt so good. They moved in perfect rhythm. And when they reached that sheer peak, they both lay breathless.

But for that night, once wasn't enough. They did it over and over again, both laughing and having fun at the pleasure of each others' bareness.

While the night heats up each passing second, Caroline's phone kept on blinking in silence inside her purse left out in the bathroom.

* * *

**Late post, I know, sorry. Thanks for those who are still reading this :) Also, the reviews you have left me are awesome and I'm very happy to receive all those sweet words. they are tremendously encouraging and they had made me very happy. Thanks for reading *hugssss*****  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Caroline snuggled to him closely. His strong arms enclosing her in a tight hug felt so wonderful. She breathed in his scent... she could never get tired of his scent. The burning glow of their almost endless series of lovemaking is slowly cooling down in the comfortable embrace they were sharing. She closed her eyes, smiling and giggling while Klaus continued to whisper soft words for her to hear. His voice and his breath are like feather to her ears. She whispered words back and she heard him laugh, low and husky.

Caroline had never been so happy.

Klaus watched her sleep. The smell of her is intoxicating, yet beautiful, and dangerous, insane, and lovely. It was divine, the sight of her naked in his arms, curled up into him as if she's home. His hand gently caressed her back. He held her tighter as he drifted into his own sleep.

Never would he ever, let her go.

* * *

That same night, a different tension occurred in the Salvatore Boarding House.

"Is the witch ready?" Stefan asked his brother. Alaric and Damon already found a witch that can break the blood bond and they already have their next move.

Damon raised his eyebrows at Stefan and smirked. "More than ever, brother. Just as she says." He looked his eyes over him, and knit his eyebrows. Although he admits it was quite difficult to find the witch whom he and Alaric found in New Orleans, something about that old lady seems off for Damon. "I think we're not ready to do this. I don't trust that witch." He said.

Stefan looked up at his own brother with measuring eyes. "Why not?" He asked.

Damon made a smug face and shrugged. "She doesn't smell good, I don't like her, I don't trust her. I think we better find another one."

Stefan knitted his eyebrows and smirked. "Are you telling me you're scared? You're not going to back out on this, are you?" He asked.

Damon raised his eyebrows and laughed in a sarcastic tone. "Are you kidding me? Brother, there's a difference between being scared and being smart. Do I look scared to you?"

Stefan gazed back at his brother and in his eyes he saw firmness. "No." Then he laughed, mockingly. "But Damon, are you sure she's the one not to be trusted?"

Damon's eyebrows met again, then his eyes slowly widened in fear of something at the sight of his brother's eyes slowly becoming filled with rage. "What do you mean?"

"I know, Damon." Stefan said, his tone is calm but no one can ever deny the sudden tension of anger coming from that well hidden calm tone of voice and clenching of jaw. "I know what happened."

Of course, Damon thought. Damon's eyes faltered at his brother's statement. He had been fearing this but he knew... Stefan knew. Stefan knew that Elena slept with him. It was a mistake... or maybe actually not, but he's fearing this confrontation with his brother. Elena and Stefan may already be broken up before it happened, but nobody can still say it's not wrong.

In no second, Damon felt his brother's fist on his jaw and found himself on the floor.

"I'm not yet done." Stefan said afterwards. "Let's just get over with this plan and we'll continue right after."

With that, Stefan walked away. Damon watched his little brother with concern, hoping that once this is done, he'll understand.

* * *

It was already noon time and Caroline just woke up. She stared at the mirror in front of her in the bathroom, and she never felt so beautiful. She would never forget all the things she and Klaus did last night on the bed.

But she came here with a reason. Last night will be forever treasured but what she's going to do today is something that might change everything. She drew a deep breath. She has to be ready. Although her friends all think that this weekend trip is another distraction plan, she has a different plan on her mind.

Today, she will tell Klaus everything. That was her plan, a plan she never told anyone. She's a fixer, and she'll fix this problem _her_ way. She'll tell Klaus what they all have been doing and planning. She knew Klaus won't like that his hybrids are being un-sired, but she's ready to give herself in exchange. She would do everything just so Klaus wouldn't kill any of her friends. And she would give up everything, just so Klaus wouldn't feel he's not alone without his hybrids.

She only hoped, Klaus would admit the same feeling she has towards him. Because if he does, then everything will fall perfectly into place.

However, if not, and if Klaus would plan to retaliate in an unacceptable degree of madness and evilness towards the people she cares about, she would take everything in her own hands. She let out a deep sigh.

Caroline took a shower and made herself fresh. She wore a pretty floral dress. She had just finished her lipstick when suddenly, she heard voices out the other side of the room.

She heard Klaus laughing and talking from the room. She realized he's talking to someone on his phone. She stopped to listen carefully.

"Good for them, well I hope they learned their lesson" It was Klaus, and he's chuckling.

_"Oh brother, only if you saw their faces. Where the hell are you anyway?" _Caroline knew that laughing voice. It was Kol.

"What about the stake? Do you have it now?" Klaus said, ignoring his question.

_"Well, we have a bit of a problem there. They don't have it, they said it was stolen."_

"And you believe them?" The change of tone in Klaus's voice is obvious.

_"Sister compelled the truth out of them, yes they have no idea where the stake is."_

"We'll talk about this when I return." and then there was a beep.

Caroline already has a feeling that they're talking about her friends. Immediately, she took her phone from her purse and there she saw several text messages and missed calls all throughout the day yesterday.

_"Caroline, please call me back, I need to talk to you." _- Stefan

_"We found a witch. Tyler un-sired all the hybrids. We're doing it tomorrow Caroline, when you get back." -_ Stefan

_"We have a problem, the stake's missing. Pls see if it's with Klaus. Call me." _- Stefan

_"I've been trying to reach you Care, please answer your phone" _- Bonnie

_"The plan's over. The witch is with Klaus's side all this time. He knew all along, be careful Caroline. Please call me back, I need to know you're safe."_ - Stefan

_"Caroline please come home, it's dangerous. Klaus knew, please call me." _- Elena

And there's more from Bonnie and all the others wanting her to be safe. She texted them all back asking if anyone's been hurt. She told them that she's okay and she'll return before tomorrow comes.

With a deep breath, she opened the door and left the bathroom.

Klaus was standing against the bright sunlight, just by the window, wearing only a robe. When he heard Caroline get out of the bathroom, he remained standing, refraining from looking at her. He felt her move towards him and he knew she's standing with her arms crossed.

"So you knew, huh." Caroline said all so simply.

Klaus sighed and slowly turned around.

"Yes love, all this time. You don't really think I'm that easy to be fooled, do you?" He smirked, his eyes now plain dangerous.

"How did you find out?" She asked, swallowing.

Klaus gave her a smile, his dimples showing, as he reached for a glass on the table nearby and poured himself some alcohol.

"It was Rebekah who found out first about your little plan of un-siring my hybrids..." He said, his face quickly turned into a grimace, as if disgusted. "About your plan of breaking the bloodline through a witch, and then killing me with the stake. So I made my move. My hybrids are all just pretending to be un-sired and the witch was never on your side." Klaus explained. "Just hours ago, however," Klaus continued after he drank some wine. "things got a little ugly back home and Kol had to let them discover how uh, your little plan won't work anymore."

Klaus looked at Caroline with careful and guarded eyes, waiting for her reaction.

Caroline sighed and looked down on the floor. "Yeah, I've heard." she uttered in a whisper, lacking of any emotion besides her concern about her friends. "Did... did anyone got hurt? Elena? Bonnie? Stefan?" she asked him.

"No." Klaus stated. "But I'm afraid, someone will eventually, if we don't get the stake. What you and your friends did broke our family's deal, and that means we get to keep the stake now. Unfortunately, your friends say it's missing. Kol and Rebekah can be quite impatient."

"Okay" Caroline said, swallowing. "I'll uhm, I'll help them find it. Just... don't hurt anyone."

Klaus started to move. Slowly, he walked towards Caroline, who found herself confused from where she's standing.

Why, Caroline thought. Suddenly, everything became less difficult. Their plan failed but there's not much danger in the stake being possessed by their family, is there? They can just give them the stake...

Klaus' approaching shadow loomed over Caroline.

"But you won't have to find it" Klaus then spoke in a dangerously low whisper, breaking Caroline's train of thought. "Right Caroline?"

"Wh-what?" Caroline asked. "What are you talking about?" _Does he know of her little plan too?_

Klaus did not break his gaze on her.

"Because you know where it is." Klaus said. "You have the stake, am I right?"

Caroline nervously laughed. _How did he know? _

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said while she tried to walk away from him, but Klaus caught her arm.

"Caroline, I need you to tell me why you took the stake"

"I don't have it!" She lied, her eyes faltering. "Let me go Klaus, please."

"We both know you're lying. You betrayed your friends, you stole something important to your plan, why?" Klaus said, patiently waiting.

Caroline remained silent, only staring back at Klaus with her eyes guarded.

"I'm not letting you go unless you tell me Caroline." Klaus insisted, his voice gentle.

She felt Klaus had this coming. She stared back at him and there she saw his pleading eyes, flickering back and forth at her own.

"Please, tell me love." he whispered at her.

Caroline stared back at him for a long while. If she could tell it to him, Caroline swallowed for courage, why not take the chance? It's her plan after all.

"I-I don't want them to kill you. I don't want you dead." She whispered back.

Klaus' eyes widened at her statement. He looked at her curiously and saw how her face became so full of worry.

"I was planning to tell you everything while we're here..." Caroline continued talking. "Hoping that you would understand I want to fix this thing. And if you do, they won't be able to kill you because they don't have the stake. And I'm sure they will understand." she explained more.

Klaus's firm hold is slowly becoming loose, his eyes understanding what she's trying to say more and more.

"And if I reacted the other way... you're ready to kill me with it." He said in a low voice, whisper-like. "But you're a vampire, and a vampire should not be the one to kill us with the white oak stake. But you... you're ready to do it... although you knew you will burn and die with me." He said, as if enlightened. "You're ready to die with me" he repeated, whispering.

Caroline dropped her gaze. As much as she feared it, Klaus asked the next question.

"Why?" He asked, with a gruff in his voice.

She felt a lump in her throat. Her chest heaved up and down. Klaus is waiting patiently for what she's going to say.

"I..." Caroline started to speak. "I've fallen in love you." She said, finally, sighing and slowly looking up at him.

They just stared at each other for quite a while, Caroline waiting for what he'll say or what he'll do, and Klaus, wide eyed and surprised that he actually heard the words from her.

"What did you say?" was all Klaus could utter, almost disbelieving.

"I'm not going to repeat it." Caroline replied, suddenly confident, after finally having to say the feeling she kept secret for a long time. However, inside of her, she's shaking in nervousness. She knew Klaus cares for her so much, but suddenly, after saying these words, she felt tensed and somehow afraid for what he's going to say next. She nervously laughed afterwards. "W-well, as if it isn't obvious..." She muttered.

Gently, Klaus moved to cup her face. He rested his forehead on hers and closed his eyes while taking in what Caroline has just said.

Caroline loves him. She just said it. She loves him. He knew where her loyalty lies but she just told him that she cares that much about him. He wanted her to be at her side and though at this time she couldn't do it in the open, those words coming from her meant everything to him. He knows love, and for hundreds and hundreds of years he's been denying to himself that he will ever let himself feel it. But Caroline, simply, surprised him.

Klaus felt Caroline move away from him. He stared back at the gentle pair of eyes looking back at him.

Caroline let out a nervous laugh once again. "S-so... aren't you going to say something?" She asked, her voice is pleading for an answer.

Klaus ran his fingers down both her arms and tightly, he squeezed and held her palms.

"I've said many times that love is a weakness." He muttered. "Caroline love, you will be the death of me."

With those words, Caroline smiled at him and threw herself at him. Klaus caught her and squeezed her in a tight embrace.

* * *

The two had spent the rest of the day proving each other the truth of their words. Caroline repeatedly told her friends that she's okay and she's going to return soon, and safe. It disturbed Caroline though, that she did something to betray her friends. But she knew what she's doing. It wasn't careless because she had thought through it for a long time. Every night before she sleep she was thinking of a way, and this is the best way she got. She had to do it for everyone's sake, including the man she's with today.

That afternoon, while sitting outside on the balcony, Caroline asked Klaus something she has been curious of since she first heard of it somewhere. Caroline snuggled closer to Klaus on the sofa while they watch the afternoon sun beginning to set. They have to return to Mystic Falls soon but Caroline has to know this thing first.

"Klaus?" She started. "What do you know about bloodsharing?" Caroline asked.

Klaus looked down to see her face, he saw innocence and curiosity. He only chuckled.

"Why are you just smiling?" Caroline asked, suddenly more enthusiastic. "What is it?"

"It's funny, you make me think of a child asking her parents what an intercourse is." He said, eyebrows raised in amusement.

Caroline's eyes widened. "Really?" she asked, her voice taunting, teasing.

"Bloodsharing, is one of the raw things a vampire enjoys with another one." He explained. "Perhaps, you'd like a demonstration?"

Caroline watched his lips slowly widened in a dark smile. She bit her lip. The innocence became far gone from her eyes.

"Alright" She muttered. "Teach me"

Caroline saw Klaus's eyes became dark with sudden lust. She felt herself shiver as the same feeling is starting to crawl on her. Klaus opened the buttons of his shirt to reveal his neck and shoulders.

"Go on love, have at it" He said, instructing her to drink from him.

Caroline slowly revealed her fangs. The veins protruded under her eyes as they turned red with hunger and desire.

Klaus watched her and thought she'd never been as beautiful as ever.

Caroline traced the tip of her fangs on his shoulder before she dug her fangs down his flesh. She clutched tight his shoulders while she drank his blood.

Klaus tilted his head back in a wave of pleasure. Her lips on his skin while she sucked blood from him is wonderful. He moved his hands onto her hips and brought her up to sit on his lap. Caroline continued to drink from him. Klaus caressed her back as he felt himself weaken from the amount of blood lost from him.

Caroline felt what she's doing with Klaus. She stopped and when she did, she closed her eyes tilting her head back to revel at the pleasure of his blood on her throat. When she looked back at Klaus, she saw him ready for her. It's been a while since she saw Klaus's vampire form and seeing his fangs and eyes in that manner made her go wild with lust. She pulled down the strap of her dress then pulled her hair together in one side of her neck, revealing the soft, smooth flesh of her shoulders.

"Your turn" Caroline whispered.

Klaus held her waist tight and pulled her closer to him with one arm while the other held her secured at the back of her shoulders. Caroline moaned in pleasure as Klaus bit her and drank from her. She knew Klaus is a hybrid and his bite would kill her and bring her pain but in that moment, there was no pain at all. She thought maybe because she already has his blood in her. She closed her eyes and let her mind cease from thinking anything. All she's focused into now, is the feel of bliss.

The sun has set and everything is already dark. After they felt satisfaction from the bloodsharing, they began to let themselves relax.

Slowly, Caroline turned around, still sitting on his lap, and made herself comfortable. She relaxed her back onto his chest and rested her head on the crook of his neck, breathing in his manly scent and the scent of their blood. His arms went around her, resting just above her tummy. Together, their heavy breaths sounded in unison as they try to calm themselves from the ecstasy of the bloodsharing. At the same time though, unintentionally, the two of them became more aware of the feel of each other's body.

Caroline moved her hips, shifting to seek more comfort in their position. Caroline's movements, however, stirred something else in Klaus. Caroline felt it and she smiled.

Maybe it was the bloodsharing, but Caroline easily felt giddy when she felt Klaus' manhood reacting that way through her movement. She teased him more. She moved her hips more and next thing she knew, Klaus's hands are already on her breasts, and she felt him more, harder, bulging, and in that moment, she could never resist to respond. She opened her legs, and the two of them soon found themselves heated up, feverish.

With the taste of blood still on their lips, their tongue, their bloodstream, they began touching each other, Caroline rocking him and Klaus kneading her body wherever his hand landed. Everything's heightened as ever.

While Klaus lowered his head to kiss Caroline, slipping his tongue in her mouth and tasting her hungrily with so much fervor, his hands went down until it reached the hem of her skirt. And from there, his hands crawled underneath, caressing her soft smooth white thighs upwards. His hand found her mound and softly massaged it, making Caroline whimper and gasp. He reached for her undies and slowly, he pulled it down. The tiny piece of fabric slid off her creamy white legs and quickly dropped on the floor.

Caroline fumbled through Klaus's pants which in a matter of seconds was left, down and open, revealing Klaus, naked and ready. Klaus held Caroline closer to him as he sat up straight to gain more access. And in no time, Caroline felt him, right near her tender core.

"Klaus, please"

Finally, as they reached the perfect position, Klaus gripped her hips and slowly, he slid in and entered her. They began moving, the two felt ecstasy in each thrust Klaus makes. Caroline shifted her position and they continued to do it facing each other. Caroline straddled Klaus and held him tight. Each calling out the other's name out loud while they moved together in continuous passion.

Their bodies are wet with sweat, as well as the remaining garments Caroline is wearing, which eventually flew across the room once the two found their way once again on the bed.

Although they knew they had to return home soon, they made sure they're not hurrying things up while they made love.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Oh thank god you're alright, what happened?" Bonnie and Elena hugged Caroline good morning while she went down for breakfast back at her house. She and Klaus had traveled back to Mystic Falls just before midnight and made it before morning came.

"I'm okay. And thank goodness nobody was hurt. But please tell me what exactly happened that night?" Caroline asked.

Elena sighed. She told Caroline how Kol showed exactly how useless their efforts had been. That night, Kol and Rebekah had a run-in with Hayley who, they realized, was arrogant and a bitch. Tyler came to the rescue with his hybrids when Kol slammed to Tyler's face how the hybrids were only pretending to see him as their alpha. Rebekah mentioned about the fake witch and Damon and Stefan were able to confirm it afterwards. Elena and the others were all witnesses to what happened.

"They were practically laughing at us" Elena muttered.

"But now, they are not." Bonnie said. "The stake is missing, we don't know where it is. They are angry and we have a real problem now that Klaus is already here. Did Klaus tell you he knew?" She stated, her eyes filled with worry.

Caroline stared at her two friends. She gulped down. "About that... I have to tell you something important." She softly said.

"Care..." Elena asked, her eyes puzzled. "I'm glad that he didn't hurt you. He knew about everything, did Klaus tell you anything? What happened over there? Is the stake with him"

Caroline carefully looked back at her friends whose eyes are confused and filled with questions.

"Okay listen, Elena, Bonnie, I have to tell you something important. I need you to listen to me."

Elena and Bonnie looked at each other in fear and concern.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Thanks so much guys for leaving me with follows and reviews, they are truly encouraging. Please tell me what you think, I hope you could spare some time to leave me reviews, I want to know what you think :)**

**Thanks for reading, you're all amazing! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

For what it seemed like years, Elena and Bonnie stared wide eyed at Caroline, stunned and disbelieving. That was their response after Caroline briefly told them about the stake, and about Klaus.

And about what she feels for him.

When Caroline couldn't take the silence anymore, as well as the welling fearful tears, if there are such, in her eyes, she began to speak quietly.

"Aren't you going to say something?" She asked with a soft, almost broken voice.

Silence.

"Come on, please say something" her voice now pleading.

It was Elena who seemed to return first from her mind wandering.

"You're in love with him?" she said in disbelief. "With Klaus?"

"It can't be. I don't believe it." Bonnie stated.

"I know it's hard to believe but it's true. And no matter how many times I try to deny it, it is true." Tears are starting to flow down Caroline's cheeks.

Elena and Bonnie looked at their friend and all they see in her eyes is the helpless truth that she's in love. They feel and they see how genuine and sincere Caroline is and so each of them tried their hard to face this truth.

Caroline can see the pity slowly forming in their eyes.

"I'm sorry Care but if it's true, I had to ask..." Elena said carefully. "About the plan, did you have something to do with-"

"No I didn't." she said firmly. "It's okay, I knew you'd ask that. But no, I am always on your side, I never told Klaus any single detail about the plan."

There was another silence.

"God this is hard. You believe me don't you? Because it would really hurt so much if you don't." Caroline spoke in a low whisper. Somehow, speaking is indeed really difficult when there's a lump in the throat.

Elena and Bonnie embraced Caroline at once she broke down in tears.

"We know, we know. It's okay Care. We'll find a way for this to be alright, okay?" Elena comforted her friend. "We believe you."

Bonnie let out a smile. "Well, at least we got the stake now right? There won't be any trouble now." Bonnie said.

The comforting words and embrace of her friends had somehow melted down the painful stone in her chest. She knew her relationship with Klaus can't be something that's okay. But she thanks her friends for telling her that they understand and they are willing to listen.

"Alright," Bonnie pulled away and held Caroline firmly. "Now I want you to tell us exactly what happened... from the start."

Caroline wiped her tears, breathed out a very deep sigh, and started to talk again, and explain everything to them, about Klaus and her.

* * *

In the Mikaelson mansion, Rebekah looked at her brother with cold eyes.

"Where have you been?" she asked, annoyed. "Do you know the stake is missing?"

"Bekah, be patient. They will return it." Klaus replied while he painted on his canvas.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes on her smiling brother who arrived this morning with nothing on his face but glee.

"Do you happen to know where is it then? You seem like you don't care that it's missing."

Klaus dropped his brush and looked at his sister.

"I said it's fine. I'm sure they will return it before the day ends." Klaus smiled.

Getting more suspicious and impatient, Rebekah only stood, irksome, with her arms crossed.

All of a sudden though, the two turned their heads at the sound of the mansion's doorbell downstairs.

_"Elena?"_ It was Elijah who opened the door.

_"Hi"_ They heard Elena.

_"This is a surprise. What can I do for you?"_

_"I'm here to return the stake"_

Klaus's smirk widened as he raised an eyebrow at her slightly surprised sister.

* * *

"Hello darling, how are you?" Kol appeared beside Bonnie as she walked down the street after she left Caroline's home. "I have to stay I'm sorry for me and my sister's little stunt the other night. I hope I didn't scare you" he said, with the cocky grin plastered on his face.

Bonnie scoffed at him. "You don't scare me Kol"

Kol's grin got wider. "Well that's a pleasure to know"

"You irritate me" Bonnie kept on walking, now faster.

"Now now let's not be so hateful. Remember it's not our fault. A deal is a deal. Deals have rules. And rules are meant to be followed. Otherwise, chaos..."

Kol shrugged, his smile slowly shrinking.

"...which is exactly what we're having right now that the stake is missing." Kol continued. "Darling, you're lucky my brother came back in a good mood."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Whatever, of course he is. Why are you following me, what do you want anyway?"

"I want the stake." Kol stated as a matter of fact-ly. "Now have you and your friends found it already?"

Bonnie made a sigh. "Of course." she muttered. "Elena's already on her way to your house to return it. She should be there by now"

Kol stared at Bonnie. He then brought out out his phone to text his sibling for confirmation.

"Looks like you're right." he said with a wider grin, and with a sudden change of mood. "So, what's your plan for today? Anything I can help you with?"

The same confident smile is now again on Kol's face, with less sarcasm and more amusement.

Raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms, Bonnie stopped to look at him.

"What's my plan for today? I want a Kol-free day, and you're not helping" she snapped at him.

"Easy darling, I'm trying to be friendly. Anyway, shouldn't I be the hostile one between the two of us?"

Bonnie started to walk again.

"Don't you have any more important thing to do than bother me?" Bonnie said sharply to him.

"Now that the stake's found? No"

"Shouldn't you be celebrating with your brothers?"

"Uh, no"

"Or terrorizing your baseball coach with your bat?"

"No"

Kol's grin is as unwavering as Bonnie's sarcasm.

"Or maybe hitting on another cheerleader?"

"Well... aren't you a cheerleader? I mean it's quite nice to know that you don't see this exactly as 'hitting on a cheerleader' because the phrase doesn't sound pleasant to my ears"

Bonnie once again made an irritated sigh.

"Why don't you just play more games on your xbox?"

"Done with it, so no"

"Are you really going to leave me alone Kol?"

"No"

"Ugh I give up! What do you want?" Bonnie finally surrendered, stopping once again to face Kol.

"You tell me." Kol said. "You seem like you're troubled when you left your friend's house. I just want to be of help."

Bonnie eyed him suspiciously until something occurred to her mind.

"Well..." Bonnie started, with a voice now gone softer. "I do need to get some things."

"Perfect, I can help you." Kol smiled.

Bonnie thought for a while before she spoke again.

"Do you happen to know where I can find rare herbs? And no questions please if you really want to help me." Bonnie stated.

"I spent many years admiring witches. And I know just the right place where they find special herbs" Kol winked.

For the first time that day, Bonnie smiled back at Kol.

* * *

"I'm here to return the stake." Elena said to Elijah.

"Come in"

The two sat across one another in the sitting room.

"Would you like something to drink?" Elijah offered.

"No, thanks I'm fine. I'm just here to return this and... I have to tell you something important."

Elijah nodded as he watched Elena sit tight on the couch with the stake held tightly in her hands.

"It's good to know you found it. It would be truly disappointing if you didn't."

"Yeah, we just uhm, we misplaced it."

Rebekah on the other hand now appeared at the doorway of the sitting room in a flash and then walked noisily towards Elena.

"Misplaced?" Rebekah scoffed. "That one single thing that's actually a thousand times more important than your life, misplaced?"

Elena only looked back at Rebekah with knitted eyebrows, ignoring her remarks.

"Rebekah" Elijah called. "If you don't mind, Elena came here in peace. Let's not start any fight."

Rebekah snickered. "Elijah, Elijah, always Elena's savior. Alright fine, hand me over the stake and I'll leave you two alone in private and you can do whatever you want."

With a nod from Elijah, Elena stood on her feet and went towards Rebekah to give her the stake. Rebekah took it with her usual smile and left a few words for her.

"Elena, I heard about what you did. About your boys? I have to say, good move." Rebekah's grin only got wider in amusement. "You know, bringing Elijah in your little circle will just make everything less complicated." She grinned in sarcasm and then she was gone.

Elena stared at the air in front of her. Of course, everyone knew by now, she thought. She isn't exactly proud of it, she knew it's terrible that she slept with Damon after breaking up with Stefan but what can she do, whatever she felt that time is real and she can't just ignore that. And the next thing she knew, it happened.

She frowned in distress and tried her hardest to turn around and walk back to where she was sitting.

"Ignore her" Elijah said, the calmness of his voice and his entire presence had given Elena some ease.

She smiled at him. "Thanks"

"Now, what would you like to discuss about? Is something bothering you Elena?" he asked.

"I know you already know about what happened, about what Rebekah was talking about a while ago. But this isn't about that. I hope you don't think of me as... as..."

_A slut? _Elena was having trouble finding the right words. But at that moment, she was very concerned of what Elijah must be thinking about her.

"I think of you right now as a lady in distress." Elijah said, not letting her finish her words. "That's all. And I'll be glad to be of help."

Elena couldn't express how she felt after she heard him. What she knew though, is she felt relieved. She looked back at Elijah after releasing a breath she held and smiled at him. She's glad that Elijah is always kind to her.

"Now, tell me what troubles you."

Elena felt the warmth in his voice. She moistened her lips before she faced him directly.

"Its about my friend Caroline." Elena started. "She says she's in love with Klaus. Bonnie and I think it might not be real. I'd like to ask your help to convince Klaus that he let us test this thing with Caroline."

For the first time, Elijah looked at Elena with furrowed eyebrows.

"You are saying Caroline has feelings for Niklaus?"

Elena nodded.

"And you don't think it's true?"

"No, I'm not saying it isn't. But we think Caroline was just enchanted or... or... was under a spell. Bonnie and I just think she and Klaus... it's just... it's-"

"Impossible" Elijah finished her statement for her.

"Yes, exactly!" She replied at once.

"And why is that? Please do explain."

Somehow, Elijah has a feeling that he won't like where this is going.

"Well..." Elena started to talk.

Elena didn't notice that Elijah, no matter how calm he may appear, has already changed the way he sees Elena. With narrowed eyes and now with a glass of wine on his lips, Elijah kept on watching Elena as she spoke.

"He's Klaus." Elena continued to talk. "He's not capable of any feelings. He did terrible things and we're afraid he's just playing with Caroline. He... Klaus... he might be planning something else. He doesn't love! He doesn't care, I mean, he's an Original."

And that did it or Elijah. Slowly, he stood up and dropped the glass on a table with a thud. The sound made Elena stop talking and turn her attention to Elijah.

In a few seconds though, her eyes became wide at the realization of what she just said.

"You are saying that we are not capable of returning feelings of affection, nor possess it?"

"No" Elena answered abruptly. "I mean, not you, you... you're different. It's Klaus we are worried about."

Elijah only looked at her in silence. Elena stood up and something in her does not like the way Elijah is seeing her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." She started to speak. "Elijah... I'm sorry I offended you, please... I-" Again, Elena can't find the right words.

When Elijah only remained standing looking at her in disappointment and disbelief, Elena began to let the tears welling in her eyes fall down.

There is this constant heavy feeling weighing down in her chest since the time everyone knew about her and Damon. And now that Elijah's looking at her this way because of all the wrong words she said, the weight in her chest just keeps on getting heavier and heavier.

"I'm sorry." Elena's voice has started to break. "It's just, everything has been really hard lately and I don't know what to say about things anymore. It's just, I can't take it anymore, I have hurt so many people now, Stefan, and even Damon, I'm not even talking to them now!"

Elena started to cry.

"And Jeremy... he... my brother knew about Damon and I... and the looks he give me is full of disappointment! And Matt... whenever he looks at me I can only see pity. Stefan doesn't even look at me anymore. I think I did a terrible thing Elijah. And now this, Caroline, I'm concerned about her."

She had him in surprise right there. Elijah did not expect Elena to break down in front of him like that. He surprised himself as well when the next thing he did is hold her in his arms.

"Shhhhh..." Elijah comforted her, the strands of her hair are in his hands as he held her head onto his chest. "It's okay Elena. I'm here. I will help you."

Elena kept on crying.

"Shhh, it's okay. One problem at a time." Elijah whispered to her.

* * *

At the backyard of the Bennett house, at the garden, there's a table, and some chairs, lots of pieces of leaves of different colors, stems, roots, bottles, water, mortar and pestle, an original vampire and a Bennett witch.

"For what exactly are these herbs for?" Kol said when they returned from his day trip with Bonnie.

"I told you, I won't answer your questions."

"Would you like some help grinding?"

"I needed all the help I can get from you, so thanks, and you may go" Bonnie said, still busying herself with her herbs.

"Oh come on, tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone" Kol said, playing with a stem. "These are hard to find, you saw what I did to get this thing back there in the woods. At least you owe me some explanation. I'm really curious you know."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. She was spending time with Kol these past few days-in reluctance-and although she kept on giving unfriendly retorts towards him, she had become somewhat comfortable at his presence.

"Fine" Bonnie said. "Anyway, you'll know about this eventually."

Kol beamed.

"This is for Caroline." Bonnie continued. "She said she's in love with your brother and we want to make sure it's not something that Klaus has done against her will. I mean, like a spell or something. It's not impossible, Klaus has many witches. When she drinks this, we will find out."

"Wait, what?"

Kol asked, the smile has now gone from his face.

"Your friend likes my brother too? But she's been pushing Nik away every time. I've seen her, I've seen how she talks to my brother. No one talks to Nik like that. Except for me of course, or sister."

Bonnie only shrugged. "Yeah, she does. She told us and apparently Klaus knew as well. For months. They're keeping it from us."

Kol's eyes grew wide in this discovery. And then he laughed. Loud.

"And now I knew where all those strange things with Nik was coming from. How could I ever miss that?"

Bonnie kept on grinding some stems.

"But I don't understand." Kol continued. "Why do you have to do this? Nik doesn't resort to a witch's spell just to make anyone like him. Trust me, the thought would never even occur from a man like my brother."

"We just want to make sure okay?" Bonnie sighed. "It's just, all these are too difficult to believe in, it's too surreal. I mean, he's Klaus... and Caroline with him is just so... it can't be."

"Why? What's the problem with that?"

"Klaus killed people we love."

"So did Damon." Kol answered at once. "Don't get me wrong. I never like Damon but I've heard... Elena slept with him."

"But Damon's changed." Bonnie's voice suddenly got softer, somehow trying to convince herself of something and to defend her best friend Elena.

"But he still did all those things." Kol answered. "Also, my brother hasn't killed anyone for a while now, has he? I'm not saying he's not going to kill anymore because clearly that's an understatement, but that is also true for Damon, or any other vampire out there, like Caroline, and Stefan."

Bonnie knew this was coming. She has nothing to say because what Kol said is true and so she spent the rest of her energy in finishing the herbal concoction she's been making silently.

"Look, I want to make a bet." Kol continued to talk, grinning.

"What kind of bet?" Bonnie replied sharply.

"If this thing worked with Caroline and it turns out that her feelings aren't real, I won't bother you anymore."

Bonnie stopped to look at Kol.

"And if they're not?"

Kol displayed once again his confident smile.

"Then you have to go out on a proper date with me."

It took Bonnie a while before she finally spoke.

"Deal"

Then Bonnie smiled as secretly as Kol does openly.

* * *

"I heard the stake was misplaced."

Caroline turned her head around to find Klaus walking towards her. They're at the Grill and Caroline was just having her early dinner snack.

"Hey" She smiled at him.

Klaus sat beside her as he eyed Stefan and Rebekah drinking at the bar.

"Apparently, some things have been going on around here." Klaus continued to talk. "So much tension. How is Stefan? I've heard about happened."

"I've talked to him. And nope, it's not getting good. Anyway, I have news for you." Caroline said.

Klaus faced her with a smile.

"What is it? Are you ready to accept my offer?"

Caroline bit her lip. Before they separated the previous night, Klaus has asked her something.

Once before, Klaus has made an offer to her. But that was when Caroline was still in love with Tyler and she wants to do nothing with Klaus but ignore his irresistibly insinuating advances. And last night, he made the same offer to Caroline again. High school is almost over and she's been thinking it over.

"Actually, it's not about that." Caroline answered. "I told Elena and Bonnie... about us."

Klaus shifted on his seat.

"And... you know they still don't trust you right?" she asked.

Klaus smirked. "Frankly love, I don't have a problem with that."

"Listen, they just want to make sure this thing I have for you is real and Bonnie knows a way. She's been making some herbal preparations. When I drink it, they would know."

Klaus only made a low laugh. "About that. Elijah has told me. Fine by me, do whatever you want."

It was Caroline's turn to shift on her seat.

"Aren't you going to ask me how it would work?"

Klaus raised his eyebrow as he watches Caroline.

"How?" he asked.

Caroline made a deep sigh before she moistened her lips.

"When I drink it, I'm going to forget about my feelings about you for three days, until the full moon. I will see you the same way I saw you the first time we met, which is well, I know isn't exactly good but, this will only be for three days..." Caroline said. "Okay?"

Klaus only stared at her. "And then?"

"After three days, if what I feel about you returns, then all will be fine."

Klaus nodded. "And if not?"

"Then I'll stay like that, feelings gone."

For a while, Klaus only looked at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"Three days" he muttered.

"Yeah, three days." she said. Once again, Caroline ran her tongue on her lips. "And after that... you know what?" she asked.

"What?"

"Maybe... just maybe... I'll finally have to take you up on that offer..."

Klaus closely watched Caroline and when he saw that gleam of passion and excitement from her eyes, a grin slowly formed on his face, sending sudden shiver in Caroline's spine.

"I'm sure those three days would be interesting." he said.

With that, Caroline beamed at Klaus and found herself reaching for his face to kiss him. Klaus instinctively held her waist towards him and kissed her long and hard. Caroline played with his hair while Klaus ran his hand over her back.

Once they broke the kiss, Klaus looked straight to her eyes and placed his lips on her ear.

"You realize we're here in a public place do you, love?" he whispered.

Caroline's eyes widened at his words and suddenly sat straight on her chair. Only Bonnie and Elena knew about them and it would be a shock for anybody else to see them like that. She was too excited about her future with Klaus that there hasn't been any other thought in her head. She ran her hands down her hair to make her appearance more proper.

Klaus, meanwhile, laughed quietly while he raised his glass towards the gaping, mouth-opened, Rebekah and Stefan at the bar across them.

* * *

**to be continued...**

**Hi! thanks again guys for all the reviews! please keep them coming! what do you think of the chapter? :)**

**Can you see how the ending will be like? or not be like? Sorry there aren't lots of klaroline here :)  
Please tell me what you think! :) I'm glad you like the fic :)  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi... err... sorry for this late upload :) life got in the way... and lots of tvd disappointments... oh well, i hope it gets better though :(**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter! :)**

* * *

"Are you ready Care?" Bonnie asked.

After a whole week of grinding herbs, drying out weird looking leaves, mixing some gooey liquid, and more of other witchy stuff, the potion has now been completed. Thanks to Bonnie's mom who checked if the potion is mixed the correct way. Bonnie, quite embarrassingly, made a few errors during her earlier attempts. Nonetheless, it's now finished. And that night, with only Bonnie, Elena and Abby in her room, was the night Caroline chose to drink it.

"Yes"

* * *

_Day 1_

Caroline has been making so many calls the whole day. Organizing the prom dance isn't exactly an easy task, especially when it's their last and it's supposed to be the best one. But if the prom is going to be amazing, she has to look amazing as well.

"You look hot Caroline" Bonnie told her, eyes gazing at Caroline's entire appearance.

Picking prom dresses with friends is so much fun.

"And you look so beautiful too Bon" Caroline smiled back at Bonnie who was wearing the prom dress she picked.

The store's doors flew open as Elena went in.

"I'm sorry I'm late... Wow. You two look gorgeous" Elena greeted and the two giggled with excitement.

"So Bon, friend prom, right?" Caroline asked while she continues to view herself in the mirror. "God, I can't believe the two of us don't have a proper date for the prom. Damn Tyler, I already had plans way before." Caroline rambled.

"Friend prom sounds fun." Elena stated. "Matt will have the hottest prom night with you two" she winked.

Caroline beamed. "But Bon, what about Kol?"

"Kol? What about him?" Bonnie asked, turning her head to Caroline.

"Ugh, Bonnie, I'm sure Kol asked you to be his date, hasn't he? I mean, he's been hitting on you for like, weeks already."

Elena and Bonnie looked at each other. Caroline is supposed to forget about Klaus only, not Kol or any of the other Originals.

"Well, he tried to." Bonnie answered. "But he knows I'm not going to say yes so he didn't insist on it. Anyway, Elena, aren't you going to try your dress? I'm starving"

"Uhm..." Elena started. "About that, it's okay, Damon already picked it up for me this morning."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Damon" she muttered, with a blank face. "So he's going to be your date right?"

Bonnie threw Caroline a look. Elena only heaved a deep breath.

"What?" Caroline said as she watched their expressions. "Sorry Elena but I still can't get over it."

Caroline couldn't help herself. She noticed how Elena only remained silent. She bit her lip and sighed. _Was she a bit hard on her?_

"Elena, I'm sorry." Caroline apologized at once.

"It's okay Care, I understand."

Caroline doesn't understand though. She and Stefan is epic and learning that she had fallen for Damon this whole time is quite a shock to her. Maybe she'll understand it eventually. And Elena's her friend. Caroline feels sorry for Stefan though.

"So...!" Bonnie spoke next. "Can we take these off now? I really am starving"

Caroline exchanged a smile with Elena before they finally took the dresses off to pick up later.

* * *

At the Grill, Klaus watched as Caroline entered with Elena and Bonnie. Caroline hasn't called him this morning so that means the potion has taken effect. Klaus felt a little strange to see her not giving him a smile, much less a glance.

But she did throw him a look though, a guarded, cautious one.

Klaus smirked.

"And there's your girl" Rebekah commented as she joined her brother at the bar looking at the blonde one among the happy three friends across them. "I can't see any difference though. I mean, the two of you are such great actors I was completely shocked to find out about you two. And here you are, being played at. You really like Caroline so much, don't you?"

Klaus only ignored her.

"I was wondering. What if that potion doesn't wear off after three days Nik? What would you do?" Rebekah flashed her a taunting wide grin.

"What do you need Bekah?" Klaus asked with a bored and a pretty irritated tone.

Rebekah smiled at her brother. "I need entertainment... And I think I just found one." she winked.

After Klaus raised his eyebrow at her, Rebekah stood up and went straight towards Caroline, Elena and Bonnie.

"Hello girls, what do we have here?" Flashed in Rebekah's face is her childlike charming smile. She pulled a chair and sat with them.

Caroline smiled back. "We're having a snack. Thanks, bye." Caroline said sharply.

Klaus couldn't help but chuckle on his seat as he listened.

Rebekah made a fake surprised look. "Oh Caroline, that was a bit rude don't you think? I don't think my brother would have liked that."

While Caroline responded with a confused look, Elena spoke.

"What do you want Rebekah?"

Again, Rebekah smiled. "I want to chat with Caroline" she continued. "You know my brother Nik, right? There he is, right there at the back."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I know Klaus, Rebekah"

"Good! So, what do you think about him?" Rebekah asked.

Caroline immediately knitted her eyebrows.

"What do I think about Klaus? Is that what you're asking me?"

Rebekah's smile is unwavering.

Caroline then glanced at Klaus, who held her eyes for a moment before she turned back to Rebekah once again. It was quite weird how Klaus was looking intently at her though, as if he's waiting for her answer.

"What is this, a game? Sorry but I'm not playing." Caroline said, now becoming more wary of Klaus, who she knew, is still looking at her.

"Just leave us alone Rebekah, you're not helping." Bonnie frowned.

Rebekah laughed in utter amusement.

"My brother likes you Caroline." Just like that, Rebekah told Caroline, who coughed the water from the glass she was drinking from. "What do you have to say about that?" she said with much more interest.

Elena sighed in irritation. "Rebekah, can you just please leave us alone?"

"What did you say?" Caroline asked Rebekah immediately after. "Okay, you know what Rebekah? Klaus is a monster and so are you and I'm not going to play any of your games. And please..." Caroline turned to look at Klaus. "...could you tell your brother to stop staring? It's making me uncomfortable."

With that, Caroline stood up and gathered her bag.

"Come on" Caroline said to her friends. "Let's just go eat at my house, I don't want to waste any more time here, the prom is already enough to stress me out."

In another more minute, they were gone, leaving Rebekah at the table. Klaus didn't fail to notice though, how Caroline threw him an irritated look before she walked out the door.

Klaus drank all the liquid in his half empty glass of scotch as something ached in his chest.

"Nik" Rebekah was suddenly beside him again, her voice a bit less confident and somehow, it was apologetic. "I uh, I'm sorry that wasn't what I was-"

Klaus cut her off with a sudden laugh. "Why don't you just find Kol and go have your fun. I would be surprised if you think I was hurt."

Rebekah stared at her brother for a while before she smirked.

"But you are, aren't you?" Rebekah said, eyeing her brother carefully. "Who are you fooling? What would you do if Caroline remained this way towards you after three days?"

Klaus stared back at his sister. His face defiant, eyebrows raised in confidence.

"She won't" He said.

Rebekah never left her curious gaze upon her brother. It was a little amusing how she can see from his eyes that he is not, in any way, accepting the possibility that this could be a stunt. Elena and the others had just planned to ruin him by trying to un-sire his hybrids and here he is, still playing along with their little games.

"My, my" She chuckled. "You really are in love Nik." She said slowly, as if she has just realized it. "Oh well, it won't hurt to be ready for what might happen right? Anyway, I'm sure you can make her fall for you once again." Rebekah shrugged. "I'm going to find Kol."

Rebekah then strode off. Her heels clicking as she walks out the Grill.

Klaus, however, was left with furrowed eyebrows.

* * *

_Day 2  
_

Caroline got her hands full the whole morning. Tomorrow is their senior prom and her meetings with the different prom committees is coming one after another.

It was exhausting her but she loves it. She also loves how everyone seemed to be working hard as well. It's their senior prom after all, their last dance in high school. And it would be the most beautiful prom night ever. She would make sure of it.

If only she has a date. Caroline sighed as she chooses the colors for the table covers. She chose red.

Oh well. Caroline thinks. A friend prom might be fun. And she thinks that's all she needs. Now that the past months became strangely blurry in her mind, all she can think about is making this dance the most amazing of all dances she had organized. And there's no place for a relationship drama. Only the perfect dress, and her friends.

And no hybrids please. She suddenly remembered her weird encounter with the evil hybrid the day before. It was creepy but the incident hasn't left her mind.

After one moment though, she felt something strange behind her back. Slowly, placing her pen inside her notebook and putting it down the table, she turned around with knitted eyebrows.

And there in front of her is the smiling evil hybrid, the one and only.

"Klaus" she muttered.

"Good afternoon Caroline." He said, with twinkling eyes.

Caroline straightened her back and gathered all her courage to face him with her most confident look.

"What do you want Klaus? Why are you here?"

Klaus looked behind her, at all the ongoing work for tomorrow night's event.

"I see you've been busy." He said, ignoring her question.

"Yes, actually, and I still am. So please go away." Caroline said at once.

She was slightly surprised at what she said, this is the bad evil hybrid who easily rips off hearts and livers and it wouldn't be wise to talk to him sharply just like what she did. But when she saw Klaus smiling much wider, she felt she might just not need to worry about it.

"Caroline, sweetheart, I'm here for a little request. What do you say about a lunch together? Take a break."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. And then she laughed. If only she doesn't know that Klaus is an evil hybrid who only want to wreak havoc in their lives, she would have thought he's hitting on her. Especially after what Rebekah said yesterday. And Caroline would have thought he's charming, if only he isn't Klaus.

"Seriously?" Caroline scoffed at him. "What do you want Klaus? Why don't you just say it right here?"

"I said it already love. A lunch, you and me."

Caroline stared at him. And then once again, Klaus smiled _that_ smile, that one where those dimples come out. And his eyes are telling her something. She found herself being drawn to his warm gaze, they are full of sincerity.

Suddenly everything about Klaus felt so familiar, and so comfortable, as if she's at home.

But Caroline immediately shrugged off the feeling. Did she had just think about Klaus that way? This is _Klaus _for god's sake.

"Okay, stop right there... did you just ask me out?" she asked.

Klaus chuckled back.

"Yes, I believe I just did." He said with a shrug, as if it's the simplest thing on earth. "The day would be so much nicer if I could chat with you over a meal. Or perhaps, a dinner."

Caroline is gaping at him.

"Are you serious?"

"Why, you are beautiful and there's nothing about you that I don't like."

Caroline stood silent before him. Her eyes shooting a curious look directly at him which Klaus met with a gaze so dauntlessly penetrating.

"Come on love," Klaus continued. "I dare you"

It took Caroline a few more seconds before she could pull her eyes away from him. She shook her head and tried her hardest to let out a laugh, just to show Klaus that he hasn't affected her, although the truth is otherwise.

"Klaus, I don't trust you" she said. "You may be handsome and charming but I'm not falling for it. Just so you know..." Caroline crossed her arms. "I am too smart for that."

Caroline then picked her notebook and stood straight. "And I already have an appointment for lunch."

At the moment Caroline said that, her mobile phone rang. The words _"Stefan calling" _was flashing at her phone screen.

"Oh, there's my appointment." Caroline displayed a wide smile as she waved her phone in front of Klaus. "I have to go." She said.

And by that, she walked away from him as she answered her phone.

"Hey Stefan! You're there already? I'm on my way..."

Klaus smirked as he watched Caroline walking away. He remembered all those times when Caroline was perfectly rebuffing him each chance she got. Just like this time.

He didn't realize though, that her rejections happening all over again, would feel more painful.

Klaus made a tight smile. One more day, he thought.

* * *

_Day 3_

Caroline woke up with a smile on her face. Today will be a great day. Her head still ached though. For three days in a row, she wakes up with an awful headache. But that won't ruin this day.

It feels nice having these normal days, when no supernatural things are happening in town and all she could care about is her class, her cheer leading, the graduation, the prom, and boys.

Caroline smiled. Yesterday she had fun with Stefan. And she hopes Stefan had fun with her too. Stefan is going through a painful heartache and she only hoped she's making him feel better by being a good friend.

It surprised her though, how Stefan still wants to go to the prom tonight. He knew Elena will of course have Damon as her date but Stefan still said he's coming. And he asked her to be his prom date. Of course she agreed. And it wasn't a big deal for Bonnie and Matt whom she was supposed to go with at the prom, even for Elena.

Caroline sighed, she may have the most handsome prom date this evening, still, it's a friend prom. If only she has a real boyfriend.

But what the hell, she doesn't need to have a boyfriend all the time. She is strong, and beautiful, and full of ligh... wait...

_Strong and beautiful and full of light?_

She shook her head suddenly. Someone said that to her before. But then, she just shrugged.

Also, the image of the big bad hybrid kept on creeping in her head. Those encounters with Klaus were all so weird. Klaus just told her he likes her. Is that even possible? Maybe he's on to something evil again?

Today will be a great day. Caroline sighed as she repeated the thought in her head and tried to forget everything else.

She hopped out of bed and sang a song in the shower, while in the shower, and out the shower.

Today will be a great day! Again she repeated in her head.

However, the positive thought cannot linger in her mind any longer.

Once she was down the living room, she was dumbfounded at the sight spread out on the sofa.

"I am very sorry sweetie" said her mother behind her.

Caroline turned around at once to face her mom. For a sheriff, the scared and extremely worried look on her mother's face was quite discomforting. But discomfort was an understatement to what Caroline has felt at the moment. She was shocked, and speechless, and... Caroline cannot name whatever she's feeling at the sight before her.

Why of all days, did she let this day be the day when she lets her mother, her sheriff mother who's always out all day every day, take charge of all the clothes? Including her dress?

Today is a disaster.

* * *

"Bonnie?" Caroline's strides are long as she walked left and right at Bonnie's front yard with her phone on her ears.

_"Caroline? Why did you call?" _Bonnie said on the other line.

"Where are you Bon? I have an emergency! Ugh! My dress is ruined! I have to find another at once. Please can you help me? I cannot reach Elena. And are you not in your house? It's still so early where are you?"

_"Okay calm down Care, what did you say? Your dress is ruined?"_

"YES! It's my mom, she did a mistake and ugh, what should I do now? Of course I told mom that she shouldn't worry about it and it's okay but honestly Bonnie I don't know where I should get another dress! All the others aren't as hot as _that _dress! And the prom's tonight! Oh my god Bonnie!"

Caroline is definitely freaking out.

"_Care, it's okay, alright? I'll help you find another one. I'm here at the dress shop, why don't you get here already?"_

Caroline let out a deep breath to calm herself. Then, she knitted her eyebrows, suddenly confused at Bonnie. It's only 9 in the morning. How can she be at the mall?

"Shops don't open until 10 am Bonnie. And why are you there anyway?"

It wasn't Bonnie's voice she heard next at the other line.

It was a faint male voice from the background. _"So how about this now, do I look perfect already?"_ And Caroline knew who owns that voice.

Bonnie then spoke at the phone. _"Look Caroline, just come here okay? I'll wait for you." _and then Bonnie hung up.

Caroline started her way towards where Bonnie is, wondering what the hell is Bonnie doing with Kol at a dress shop this early.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Caroline is back in her room, staring at her own reflection. It's already 5 in the afternoon. It's been more than 30 minutes already since she decided she's not going to the prom.

For hours and hours earlier, she and Bonnie scoured the entire shopping mall for a dress but Caroline just cannot find anything that she can settle for.

Kol was with them for about a few minutes until he realized he can't go on with them anymore. He is a guy after all. And looking for a dress is never a guy thing. Apparently, however, Kol had dragged Bonnie earlier at the shop to help him choose his own tux.

Caroline still can't believe all these are happening. Is she really not going to the prom?  
Caroline stared at the mirror in major disappointment and disbelief.

But at that time, she doesn't know how a doorbell can turn the tides for her.

The doorbell rang three times. Automatically, she brought herself down to answer the door. Only, there wasn't anyone there, nor anything, but a faint glow of the orange-pink sky. And a rectangular box at the doorstep.

_"Caroline" _It says on a tiny piece of card on the box.

Caroline brought it inside and slowly, she opened it.

And before her eyes, is nothing but a dress, a stunning flawless, perfect gown. She ran her fingers though the impeccable pearls, stones and other bead accents of the dress and she was left speechless, yet again.

Her heart fluttered.

There was another card inside the box. She took it by the hand and read the words on it.

_"I've heard about your dress._ _This dress, however, sits in loneliness inside its case. - Klaus"_

Caroline stared at the dress again. And then at his letter. And then at his name.

"Klaus"

Caroline muttered in disbelief. The fluttering got worse.

* * *

_...to be continued  
_

**:D **

**too predictable, I knowww. :) i'll post the next chapter as soon as i can :) **

**if you have time, please review sweethearts :)  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and all the follows! :D  
**

**Here's the next chapter! :)**

* * *

The sight before her is exactly what she wanted the prom to be. She smiled. A number of couples are already on the dance floor. Her friends too, Elena with Damon, Matt with Bonnie. Jeremy, Rebekah, April and Kol are there as well. She's very satisfied with her work.

"You did a pretty good job." Stefan said.

Caroline faced him and saw his warm smile. "Thanks" she said sweetly and humbly.

"So, shall we?" Stefan said as he offered his hand to her for a dance.

* * *

"Why so sudden brother? Tired of the town already?" Klaus asked Elijah back in their mansion.

"Let's say it's a business trip. I will return, of course, but it may take a while." Elijah answered.

Klaus nodded as he shifted on the sofa. On his hands are a pencil and a pad. He shrugged and continued what he was doing. The scraping sound of his pencil against the paper was the only sound in the room.

"Well then I wish you good luck on your endeavors." Klaus replied a few seconds after.

"Are you sure you're not coming?"

Klaus chuckled. "New Orleans is fun, one of my favorite places in the world. I may soon join you but not right now." He said.

Elijah's lip twitched in a small smile. "Tonight, the wait ends, am I right Niklaus? Everyone will not have anything more to say about you and Caroline in the morning."

The rustling noise of the pencil stopped. Klaus smirked and looked at his brother.

"Yes, and it will turn out fine, brother. Now why don't you go ahead? If there's any trouble, I'll be glad to help. You know me."

Elijah was thoughtful for a while.

"Niklaus" He said in a more serious tone. "What would you do if what happens with Caroline will not turn out as you please? It is possible, there may be mistakes in the witch's potion. I'm afraid you will lash out the way you always do. Just like what you said, I know you."

Klaus grinned. "Playing the big brother again Elijah. There is nothing to worry, the Bennett witch won't be hard to _confront_ if such thing happens."

"How can I make sure you will keep the peace this town already has with our family here? Rebekah and Kol happen to like the town now. Be careful with your temper Niklaus, we found a home, and I do not want to watch our family fall apart again."

Klaus remained silent, thinking.

"I know how you feel about Caroline." Elijah continued. "I have until tomorrow before I leave town. If things do go wrong and I find Bonnie Bennett, or anyone else, in danger at your hands, you'll have to leave everything and come with me instead."

Klaus stared incredulously at his brother before he laughed. "If I do become angry and I wanted to kill someone, I don't really think you, or anyone else, can stop me Elijah." He said.

"I'm only warning you Niklaus. Your word is all I need."

The two exchanged a long stare, one as unyielding as the other. But it was Klaus who shifted his gaze first.

"Fine" He said. "Agreed. You have my word."

* * *

"Have I told you your dress looks great on you?" Stefan uttered while he slow dances with Caroline. "I happen to hear about you stressing out Bonnie this morning. Your dress does not look like a substitute though." He said.

"It is not." Caroline answered. "I mean... uhm... I actually didn't find any substitute dress."

Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, promise me you won't ask me any more questions if I tell you?" Caroline then said, stepping back a little to look at Stefan.

Stefan smiled and nodded.

"It's from Klaus." She said.

Stefan, who already knew what's going on between Caroline and Klaus, slowly smiled at his friend. He shook his head grinning. "Klaus, huh."

Caroline sighed. "Yeah... I don't know why Klaus is like this with me but I'd rather not know. I wish he'd stop."

Stefan looked at Caroline closely. "I see you're not really comfortable."

"Well, yeah. That evil original hybrid told me he likes me, who's not uncomfortable with that?" Caroline muttered.

"You still wore the dress though." Stefan smiled.

Caroline straightened her back. "Well... it's really beautiful you know."

"Then you have to thank him."

"I know, I'll do that of course." Caroline replied.

Stefan and Caroline continued to dance. They talked and they laughed. They talked more about the prom, about their bunny times together before, about people, etc. The two might look like they're having fun but the view of Elena and Damon together is not, in any way, fun for Stefan.

Then they talked about moving on.

"I keep telling myself I'm moving on" Stefan muttered to Caroline. "But I don't know if I actually do. How does anyone move on?"

Caroline looked at her lonely friend. She glanced around the room and saw Damon and Elena, both smiling and happy. She also saw Tyler and Hayley dancing together. She sighed.

"You will move on Stefan" She said. "I mean, look at me and Tyler. We had the perfect relationship before, we're in love and everything is just so nice between us. But look at us now, we're moved on. I am moved on. Someday Stefan, maybe soon, you will meet someone new, someone really great, and you'll never realize, you've already fallen head over heels in love."

It took Stefan a few seconds before he smiled. "Yeah, maybe..."

The two fell silent, both lost in their own thoughts. Stefan about Elena, and Caroline about her confusion. Now after saying those words to Stefan, she began to think how did she ever actually move on from Tyler. She knew how painful she felt before when Tyler cheated on her but she can't remember how exactly was she able to move on.

She truly meant those words she said to Stefan but suddenly she didn't know where those words came from. Her head started to ache. Caroline didn't want the pain so she began to think about other things instead.

"If I come to Klaus, he won't kill me will he?" Caroline all of a sudden asked Stefan. Stefan became a little surprised but that made him laugh.

"No Caroline" Stefan stated after a chuckle. "I don't think Klaus will do that."

* * *

Caroline had just danced with Matt. After getting herself something to drink, she once again looked around everything. The prom dance is indeed really nice. Caroline has already thought of that. But she couldn't help but feel like it sucks. There is something missing, she's looking for something but she can't just know what it is. And that is what's making her feel not completely happy.

She looked around, she saw Bonnie now dancing with Kol, Rebekah with Matt, Stefan with Elena, and Damon, is standing beside her. Caroline crossed her arms and sighed.

"Why so unhappy blondie? I'd offer you a dance but I have a feeling you don't want to" Damon said.

Caroline smirked and shook her head. "Why are you here, you don't even go to school." she muttered.

Damon shrugged. "Why not, Elena could use the most handsome man in this town for a date" Damon winked.

"Yeah whatever." Caroline answered. After a while, she turned to Damon. "Damon, can you please tell the others I'm at the after party? This party sucks. I'll be off."

Damon watched Caroline turn around and leave.

At the Lockwood Mansion is where she went. She walked left and right placing stuff, arranging things for the after party, the cups, a few drinks, some food, etc. When everything's done she sat comfortably on a chair and stared at the clock only to get annoyed at the hours she still has to wait.

"Ugh" she said out loud.

She rose to pour herself some alcohol in a cup. As she stood though, she saw her own reflection in the mirror across her. She stared. She still is in awe at how beautiful the dress she's wearing is.

Once again, Klaus filled her thoughts. It's been bothering her how come he took sudden interest in her. She wouldn't deny that she felt flattered, knowing Klaus is the most powerful being and with all the women he can have, he wanted her. But that also makes her feel afraid. And her previous encounters with Klaus made her realize that he has a certain pull on her, and she doesn't like it.

She can't make Klaus think that she's giving in his charms. _He's evil_. Caroline thought she only had to remind herself of the evil things Klaus had done. She glanced at the clock once again. With all these thoughts about Klaus in her head, she could only think of one thing to kill the remaining time.

She marched towards the front door and left, going straight to the other large mansion in Mystic Falls.

* * *

Klaus remained sitting on the sofa by the fireplace, now on the eighth page of his pad. Sketching is indeed a pleasant, solitary way of killing time, and killing thoughts as well.

Elijah has gone away for the evening after they talked. Rebekah and Kol are at the dance. There is nobody to distract him and his thoughts on how Caroline had treated him days before came filling his mind.

Klaus sighed. He misses her. In a matter of hours though, she'll be back to him. But Klaus started to think again about what Elijah and Rebekah told him, about Caroline possibly not going back. The thought made him knit his eyebrows. He dropped his pad and pencil at the sofa. He stood up by the fireplace and watched the burning flames.

After a few minutes though, he felt her familiar presence.

"Klaus?" Caroline's voice echoed "Are you here?"

_Caroline?_ Klaus asked himself. He looked at the time and learned midnight is still hours away. The Caroline he's hearing approaching is still not the one he's waiting for. He remained standing and waited for Caroline to appear at the doorway. In a few seconds, she did. Klaus placed his hands at the back.

"Oh there you are" Caroline said. "I'm sorry, the door's open so I let myself in. I've been calling for you downstairs but you're not answering." Caroline stared at Klaus, suddenly feeling afraid. When he smiled at her though, she felt warmth, and so she started to relax.

It took a few moments before Klaus could answer. He looked at her and he took all his time admiring the beauty before her. She is wearing the dress. He couldn't help but smile.

"Caroline..." He uttered, amusement is in his voice. "It's fine, but to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Caroline swallowed. "Well... I want to thank you for the dress. But... I'm not keeping it so I'll return it to you tomorrow." She gave him a tight, polite smile.

Klaus gazed his eyes on her entirety once again. "As you may Caroline, tomorrow then." Klaus returned her smile with a shrug. He sighed and turned to look at the fires once again. "But how come you couldn't wait? I think your dance still hasn't ended." He said.

"I uh... I just dropped by, I'm not returning to the dance, I'm going to the Lockwood mansion for the after party... which I think is not going to start soon." Caroline sighed. "So I figured I could... well... uh..." Caroline's eyebrows weaved together. Suddenly, her reason for coming to Klaus seemed very stupid. "...see you and say thanks?" she muttered very slowly.

Klaus turned around to face her once again. The quizzical look on his face turned slowly into a wide grin.

"Okay" Caroline continued. "This is stupid, I... I'm going now."

As soon as Caroline moved towards the door, Klaus grabbed her arm gently.

"Wait Caroline, please stay." He said. "From what you said, you have a few more time to spare, am I right? Join me. Don't worry I won't hurt you. Would you like something to drink?" He smiled.

Caroline moistened her lips as she looked back at Klaus. There he is again with his smile and his welcoming, warm gaze. Why does someone as evil as Klaus get to have this kind of look? Caroline thought for a while. Some part of her wanted to stay, she doesn't know why but she decided to give in.

"Fine, but I won't drink much. I still have to go to the party"

Klaus' smile went wider. "Make yourself comfortable love. I'll get us drinks."

Caroline walked around the room. On the wall are paintings and drawings of people and landscapes. The furniture are classy and antique, something that's expected for a family like Klaus'. This is her first time going here but she wonders why it feels like she had been here many times before? She stopped by the sofa and sat down. She didn't fail to notice the drawings laying beside her.

"Did you make these?" She asked when Klaus returned with two glasses and a bottle.

"Yes, it's one of my passions." Klaus stated, pouring themselves some wine.

"Wow" Caroline heard herself whisper. She turned her head and looked up at the wall. She stood up and gazed once more at the framed paintings and drawings hanging nicely. "How about those paintings, did you make them too?"

Klaus watched Caroline and thought again of the time he first shared his paintings to her.

"Some of them I did, some are others' works that I admire." He said as he walked towards her to hand her a glass.

Caroline smirked, taking the glass. "So, there is something else you do aside from killing people, and destroying lives?" She mocked.

Klaus only licked his lips and chuckled.

Once again, they exchanged a look and Caroline realized no matter how many times she deny it to herself, she keeps on getting lost in his eyes. All she knew about Klaus is that he's evil. Nothing else. Yet she couldn't keep herself away from him when she can easily do right now.

"Come with me, I'll show you my paintings."

For the next hour, Klaus walked her around. He showed her the paintings and sketches he did, hanged and not. When Klaus told her big words and speeches, she kept on smirking and scoffing and rolling her eyes. Klaus would only smile back and chuckle. She tried to be a bit kinder but she couldn't help it when the only thing that can protect her from his charms are her banters and sharp answers. Caroline found it rather impressive how Klaus was being too patient on her harsh words. Klaus can even turn her words into something kinder and amusing for himself, as if he knew her well. Caroline realized, if only Klaus isn't as evil as he is, the two of them could be good friends.

When there are no more paintings to look at or to talk about, Caroline and Klaus went back to the sitting room.

"Hey, uhm..." Caroline started. She's been with Klaus longer than she intended to so she already thought of saying her good bye. "I know this will sound really stupid, especially for someone like you, but I really thank you for the dress. The prom is really important for me, and I wouldn't be there if not for the dress. So thanks."

"No problem Caroline, anything for you" Klaus simply stated.

"I think, I'll go ahead now. I mean, I already said thanks. So... bye" Caroline gave Klaus a smile before she turned around and walked towards the exit.

Klaus glanced at the clock again and found it'll be only a few minutes before midnight. He decided it would be good to keep her with him, at least until midnight when his Caroline will finally return to him.

"Caroline" He called out her name before she could leave the door. She turned around. "I'm sorry love, but I wonder if you could stay for a longer while? I mean, perhaps until midnight?" Klaus asked her gently.

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows, yet she smiled. "What?" she asked. "Why?"

Klaus looked at her, his eyes careful and gentle. "Well..." Klaus shrugged. "Maybe you could do that fairy tale stunt and only leave when the clock strikes twelve." He smiled, the dimples are showing once again.

Caroline gaped at him incredulously before she laughed. "Seriously? And that makes you what, my prince charming?"

"Come on Caroline" Klaus charmed. "Actually I was thinking, with you in that dress, there is nothing I would want to do than to dance with you."

Caroline crossed her arms and kept her furrowed look at him.

"Please?" Klaus muttered. "Consider this a way of thanking me for that dress. Dance with me Caroline."

Caroline rolled her eyes. But when Klaus offered his hand, she took it.

"Fine, only until midnight."

"Don't worry love, I don't bite"

* * *

_._

_.  
_

_"I held the stars to light where you are  
When your unfeigned heart called to me through the dark  
Soaked in the sound that rose from the ground  
There I could feel  
I felt, I felt you near"_

_._

_._

* * *

They danced. The old phonograph is playing the music. The fireplace lights the whole room. Klaus' embrace is warm. His touch is warm, and the feel of his hand at the back of her waist is making her feel things. Caroline kept a safe distance from him.

Her body is stiff against him. Klaus smirked as he continued swaying her through the music. _A few more minutes_, he thought.

The two of them had been making small talks, there aren't so much the two of them can talk about at that moment so their topic consisted of the weather, the prom dance, and the upcoming graduation.

"When high school is over, where do you plan to go Caroline?" Klaus asked.

"I uh, I have plans." Caroline replied confidently.

"You have plans?" Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Would it be rude if I ask you about them? I'd love to know about your dreams, tell me Caroline."

Caroline scoffed at him. "What? You, are impossible you know that?"

Klaus chuckled. "Are you going to stay here in town? Or will you go out, and see the rest of the world?" He asked.

Caroline found earnestness in his eyes and she found herself think about her plans.

"Well" She started. "Going to college is one of my plans. I thought of staying here in Mystic Falls but I'm not sure if that's what I want now."

"What do you mean?"

"Recently I began thinking about going out of town, in another country maybe. It didn't occur to me before and I don't know what happened to make me change my mind but, going to other places seemed really a nice idea."

"It is" Klaus replied. "You're a vampire, you can do anything you want Caroline." He said with a smile. "Where do you plan to go?"

Klaus' question made Caroline smile back. "Well, I'm not really sure." She said. "I've never really been anywhere. There are so many places I want to go. Rome is one. And Paris, I've always wanted to go there. And, uh, Tokyo is an interesting city." Caroline chuckled. "Oh I don't know, really, those three places are always in my mind whenever I think of going out of Mystic Falls."

After hearing her answer, the smile in Klaus' lips had faded. He remembered that night when he first told her he fancied her. That was also the night when he told her he'd take her to those places, those exact three cities. His face grew more serious as he continued to look at the smiling Caroline in front of him.

When Caroline glanced up, her smile was met with a long, hard stare.

"W-what's the problem?" Caroline asked.

Klaus blinked. "Nothing, I uh..." He laughed quietly. "Those are beautiful cities. I'm sure you will love them Caroline."

The music went on playing. Klaus felt Caroline more relaxed at his arms. He tried to pull her closer and he smiled when Caroline didn't object. He squeezed her palm and he held her close. Their eyes met but Caroline was quick to drop her gaze. Both of them continued dancing, both aware of the feel of each other.

After a little while, a ringing melody echoed in the whole room. It came from the grandfather clock with its hand pointing at twelve. That was when Caroline pulled herself away from Klaus.

"The time... That's me I guess." She said, looking at Klaus. "I have to go now."

Klaus only remained silent, watching her closely. When Klaus didn't say anything, Caroline raised an eyebrow and spoke again.

"Well... thanks again Klaus, and goodbye. And wait, just so you know, what happened here does not change anything, I mean, we're not friends or anything. I already said thanks, and, you've had your dance, so, I'll be going."

And by that, Caroline turned to her heels and started to walk away from him. Somehow she was confused at Klaus's sudden silence. But she's aching to go now, she has started to feel something and it's scaring her.

"Wait" Klaus called. Caroline sighed before she faced him again. She looked at Klaus and she wondered why he's looking at her that way. His face is confused, and his eyes are full of worry. "Caroline" he called her name.

Caroline stopped in the dark.

"What is it?"

Klaus looked back, observing her, watching her closely, intently.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?"

"It's past midnight" Klaus muttered. "And you... you're still going."

She raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. I have to go, I have a party to attend remember? My friends are waiting. Goodbye" Caroline gave final look at Klaus, a strange look, before she set off on her heels.

Klaus weaved his eyebrows together in confusion and disbelief. It's past midnight already, the third night is over, and yet, Caroline still can't remember.

He turned around to face the raging fire once again. He can still hear the clicking of her heels, going softer as she walks away from him, until it finally stopped. He licked his lips as he tried to think of what he should do next. _Perhaps, it's too early. _He thought. Or perhaps not. He has to talk to Bonnie at once. Something inside him went insane and he felt his emotions rising. Caroline cannot be gone just like that.

After a few seconds though, he heard the clicking noise of heeled footsteps once again. And it's getting louder, and faster, the sound seemed to come to him quicker. He turned around and watched the door. And from the shadows, once again, she appeared.

"Caroline" Klaus whispered, with eyes wide, all the hope came rushing back.

"I... I'm sorry." Caroline said. "I forgot something."

She walked inside and went straight to the sofa, where her purse is lying. "I... my purse..."

Realizing she was talking about her purse, Klaus smirked. He let out a quiet laugh. And a dangerous one. And then after a while, he just stood silent. Eyes frowning, eyebrows weaving and chest heaving in deep breaths. He once again, shot his eyes towards the fire.

"This is ridiculous." He muttered. _He didn't just let this happen, did he?_ He thought.

Caroline, however, stood still, watching him. Klaus was silently glaring at the fires, he didn't notice how Caroline had been looking at him differently. She cleared her throat.

Klaus heard her but he never looked. "What is it Caroline? You may go now."

Caroline stood straight and raised her head in confidence. "About this dress." she started. "I said I'm returning it, right? Well... I'm returning it now."

After hearing her, Klaus quickly turned his head to Caroline and threw her a puzzled look. "What do you mea-"

Klaus wasn't able to finish his question. He stood there face to face with a different Caroline. Her knowing eyes are shot straight at him, her lips twitched in a smile. She began to step closer to him.

"Could you, maybe.." Caroline continued. "...help me take it off?" She grinned.

Klaus just felt a huge rock fall off his chest. It took him seconds before he realized everything. And then he laughed. He laughed hard. Caroline bit her lip and started giggling.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Klaus, I was harsh, wasn't I?" Caroline said, her eyes concerned over Klaus. "I can remember everything. I can't believe it" she said after giggles.

Klaus stopped laughing. He stared at her, cupped her face, and kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad you're back love. You've made me suffer do you know that?" He whispered.

Caroline laughed once again. "I know! I told you I can remember everything. I did when I was just walking downstairs, I just... I felt it all come back just like that." She said. "I'm sorry" she whispered back. She tiptoed and placed a quick kiss on Klaus' lips.

Caroline wasn't able to land her feet down on the floor after that quick peck though. Once she left his lips, Klaus held her tight against him and covered her mouth in a fervent kiss. It took Caroline by surprise but she just let him. And she felt in that kiss, how hungry Klaus had been. She opened her mouth and let Klaus taste every inch of her. Their tongues glided together and she felt herself burn up. Klaus's arm are already tight around her waist and his one hand at her nape, her chest against his hard chest, and her arms are tightly enclosed around his neck. They kissed as if it's their last kiss. She realized, Klaus isn't the only one who had been hungry.

They pulled away from each other, both breathing heavily. Klaus chuckled and she giggled once more.

"Now love, what was that you told me about the dress I gave you?" Klaus whispered to her ears huskily.

Caroline smiled and bit her lip. "I don't know... I can't remember..." She grinned.

Klaus raised an eyebrow and carried her all of a sudden, making Caroline shriek. "You said you need help taking it off?"

"Oh did I?"

"Yes you did sweetheart"

And quarter past twelve on the clock, Klaus' bedroom door closed with a thud. Caroline laid on top of Klaus placing kisses all over him, a kiss for every rude word, for every scoff, for every glare and every mock. In the end though, she whimpered under him, squirmed and screamed of pleasure while Klaus ravaged her in punishment since those little kisses weren't good enough for him.

* * *

_tbc..._

_Hahaha, well... did you like it? haha sorry the chapter sucks XD but I loved writing this though. Please review!_

_Also the song lyrics I used in this chapter is from 'To Be With You' by The Honey Trees_


	15. Chapter 15: The End

Klaus had been watching Caroline for a while. After their lovemaking that night, they whispered sweet words to each other before they gave in to slumber. It was Klaus who woke up first and the first thing he did is let his eyes linger at Caroline's naked back.

His one arm felt the heaviness of Caroline's head resting on it. With her back on him, he can see her milky flesh flow endlessly in curves and perfection until her waist, where their thin blanket starts to cover her. Slowly, he lifted up his one hand and let his fingers glide down the smoothness of her skin, tracing the curve of her spine.

While he admired her beauty, Klaus' mind wandered about last night.

Caroline told him she loves him last night. Over and over.

He still couldn't believe how anyone can tell those words to him. He could not even remember the last person that isn't his family who told him such words. Caroline's eyes didn't lie last night. And this thing Bonnie did, only proved more of what Caroline truly feels about him. Slowly, a gentle smile formed in his lips.

He pulled away his fingers only to replace them with his lips. He placed slow, soft kisses on her bare skin, starting from her exposed nape and then to her shoulders and then her arm.

It took a few more seconds before Caroline moved. Her back slowly twisted as she turned around. Her face, who was buried a while ago on his forearm, came into view. Klaus' smile went wider as his eyes met a grinning Caroline.

"Good morning" she said.

Klaus gently pushed away a few strands of hair which covered her face. He then pulled her closer against him and leaned down to kiss her lips.

"Good morning love" he whispered.

This morning is definitely the best morning for Caroline. Waking up in Klaus' embrace can already make the day for her. Waking up in his kisses sent her heart flying away, far away towards the rainbows and the unicorns.

She's staring back at Klaus' lazy eyes while their naked bodies are in a warm embrace under the sheets. After he kissed her good morning, they just gazed at one another and basked in the wonderful feeling of being in each others' arms.

"You're beautiful" Klaus uttered.

Caroline smiled. "I already lost my count on how many times you told me that." She said.

"But you are" he whispered.

Caroline lifted her hand and slowly cupped his face. His stubble tickled her back a while ago. Now the feel of it in her palm is comforting. She let her fingers brush his cheek, his nose, his chin and then his lips. Her smile grew wider.

"You've already spent a thousand years as a vampire right?" Caroline asked all of a sudden.

"Uh-huh" He said.

"And I'm seventeen. You know that right?"

Klaus grinned. "Uh huh." He said while his hand moved back and forth her bare back. "Why love, does that bother you?" he asked.

"Well" Caroline started, still caressing his cheek. "Now that I think about it... it is really creepy." she said.

Klaus only chuckled and laid his back on the bed, pulling away from Caroline.

"But..." She continued. She moved with Klaus and placed half her weight on him as she let her long leg lay over his thighs. Her breasts rested comfortably over his chest and her fingers traced the birds in his tattoo. "I don't mind at all." she laughed. "God, I can't believe I'm in love with man a lot older than me" she said.

Klaus stared at her once again, the smile on his lips slowly faded. His arms went around Caroline only to move her right on top of him. Caroline broke into giggles.

"Say it again Caroline" he said, caressing her hair.

"Say what?" Her voice is like a song to his ears.

"What you said last night to me. I want to hear it again. Say it"

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Oh, that you're an impatient child who couldn't wait three days before approaching me?" she said.

They both grinned at each other. "Not that, love" Klaus said. "The other one"

Caroline's eyebrows furrowed. "What exactly? Hmm... you're the most evil hybrid and I don't know how could you ever kiss so good?"

Klaus' eyebrow raised. "Oh did you say that to me?" He chuckled. "That's a nice thing to hear sweetheart but... no, not that."

Caroline pouted her lips. "Then what is it?"

She stared back at Klaus for a second and with a smile slowly reappearing on his lips, Caroline knew at once.

"Ugh! Oh Klaus you are such a child you know that?" she said, giggling.

"Say it" Klaus told her once more.

Caroline was grinning as she shifted her body to be more comfortable over his. She felt his hands hold her on her lower back. Gently, she played with his unruly hair and gazed lovingly at his eyes while her smile slowly faded.

"I love you Klaus." she said in a voice so low only Klaus can hear. "I love you. You hear that?" She kissed his lips. "I love you... I love you" she breathed the words so softly. She sighed. Suddenly, now that she blurted those words again, she felt the emotion overflow in her chest. "God, ugh Klaus, I love you so much it's hurting me"

Klaus held her face and kissed her so long and so hard. Caroline's lips trembled in his sweet taste.

"And I, you Caroline" he whispered on her mouth. "I love you." he breathed.

* * *

"Caroline isn't answering her phone" Bonnie told Elena the next morning. "And she's not at home. Where is she gone?" she asked while the two of them were making pancakes at the Bennett house's kitchen.

"Could it be that she's with Klaus?" Elena asked.

Bonnie drew a deep breath. "The effect of the potion is gone by now. I couldn't believe we're not with Caroline when that happened."

"I know." Elena said, pouring themselves some coffee.

While Elena moved, something dropped from the pocket of her jacket.

"Hey, is this yours?" Bonnie said, picking up the piece of paper from the floor.

Elena took it from Bonnie. "Y-yeah, it's mine." she said, her voice slightly weak, making Bonnie raise her eyebrow. Elena sighed. "It's a letter from Elijah. It says he'll be gone for a while out of town. Anyway, let's call Caroline again."

* * *

Klaus and Caroline were sitting, laughing, and talking, still naked on the bed when the door burst open. Caroline immediately covered her body with the sheets and hid behind Klaus.

With a raised eyebrow and a suddenly frowning face, Klaus turned to his brother standing at the doorway.

"That door is closed for a reason Kol" Klaus said, with a face totally not amused. "You may want to try knocking first"

Kol grinned wide at the view of Caroline and his brother in front of him. "Your door has a lock for a reason brother. You may try locking the door first"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "What is it Kol, what brought you here?"

"To see _this_ exactly." Kol grinned wider. "Oh brother, you don't know how happy you just made me. I'm sorry Caroline darling for this intrusion. I see you liked the dress my brother gave you." Kol winked. "I won't be long. Goodbye now, I have to go see someone"

Kol then was out of sight, gone like the wind.

Klaus was about to stand up to close the door when Elijah came in view. Klaus wore his pants before he walked to greet him.

"I'll be in the bathroom" Caroline whispered to Klaus, covering herself with the thin satin sheets which fell down the floor once she entered the bathroom door.

"Niklaus" Elijah said once the door closed behind Klaus. "I heard about the good news brother."

Klaus smiled. "Don't worry Elijah, I will visit you one of these days. I'm sure you will have fun."

Elijah nodded. "I am going now. Please greet Caroline good morning for me. I'll be in touch brother."

Unlike Kol, Elijah took his time walking down the hallway until he's out of sight.

Klaus returned to the room greeted by a vibrating phone on the floor. _"Elena calling" _is on Caroline's phone screen.

Smirking, Klaus called out Caroline.

"Caroline sweetheart, your dear friend Elena is calling. You won't mind if I answer, do you?"

* * *

Elena was holding up her phone in her ears, her face gaping at Bonnie who's wide-eyed with curiosity.

"What?" Bonnie asked eagerly. "She picked up her phone? Where is she?" Bonnie asked.

Elena shook her head. "_Klaus" _she silently mouthed at Bonnie while her finger is pointed at the phone.

"Oh" was all Bonnie could say.

Elena cleared her throat. "Klaus" she said on the phone, her voice slightly louder. "It's... you. Can I speak with Caroline?"

Bonnie only watched as Elena's eyes widened while she listened to the phone. Bonnie raised an eyebrow at Elena.

"_Bathtub" _Elena mouthed.

Bonnie was a bit shocked, but after a second she couldn't help but break into laughter.

"Oh my god, I practically broke them up for three days, didn't I?" Bonnie shook her head.

Elena smiled at her friend. "Well at least we know now." She said, while waiting on the phone. Elena's eyes then moved far behind Bonnie where she saw something moved.

"Hey Bonnie, why is _he_ here?" Elena asked.

Bonnie turned around and there at the living room is another original vampire. Kol was sitting on the sofa comfortably, shifting channels on Bonnie's TV as if the place is his.

Bonnie sighed. "I know why. Just talk to Caroline, Kol and I have uhm... something, to talk about"

As soon as Elena nodded, Caroline spoke from the other line on the phone. "Hey Caroline..."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

It wasn't long before everyone else learned about Klaus and Caroline. That same day, another one of her friends found out they were together, in a strange way though, and in a quite shocking way too.

When Caroline and Klaus finished their sexy bath time together in the tub, Caroline put on a plain dress she once left in Klaus' room. She remembered all those times when she had to sneak out and hide from everybody and smiled inwardly knowing those times are gone. When she walked out of the room, Caroline took all her time walking gracefully upon the mansion's marble floor, until she saw a figure come out from one of the rooms. The guy tiptoed silently as he tried to close the door without any sound. Caroline saw him look around before he walked away. But before he could get far, Caroline was able to flash in front of him.

"Matt?" Caroline asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Caroline" Matt blurted, surprised as well. "I was uh, I was with-wait, what are you doing here Care?"

It took a moment before Caroline answered him. "Uh… I'm with Klaus." She said. "I spent the night here." She said _as-a-matter-of-fact-_ly.

"You and Klaus?" Matt asked, suddenly in disbelief. "But you hated him?"

Caroline swallowed for courage. "No, I uh, I don't. We're together for a while now." Caroline confessed, her voice low and gentle. "I'm sorry Matt, I am so sorry I didn't tell you earlier." Caroline bit her lip. "But why are you here?"

The door from where Matt came out then opened, revealing Rebekah, a thick blanket covering her naked body.

"Matt, you forgot your coat… oh… hello Caroline." Rebekah flashed a smile while she holds the coat in her hands.

Caroline gaped at Matt who looked guilty and only gave Caroline an awkward smile.

* * *

Damon learned about Klaus and Caroline through Elena. Since the time he found out about it, all kinds of snark-y comments about them have come out from his mouth already. One time when he and Alaric found Klaus and Kol at the Grill, Damon already called Klaus _loverboy_. The two had an exchange of banters, they were like children really. Alaric shook his head at them while Kol only shrugged and left them to join the pool game.

Their childish banter evolved into a serious matter eventually though. With alcohol not so difficult to reach and a mutual dislike for each other, a heated verbal fight between the two is pretty inevitable. In the end, Damon was the first to shut up, after Klaus said something about wanting to pull his guts out once he gets a reason to.

"You know Damon, Caroline and I have talked about many things." Klaus told him. "She told me stories. Most of them about dances… school… people. I was surprised when I found out her story included quite a lot about you." Klaus uttered.

That statement was the one which shut Damon up. He gazed back at Klaus and saw nothing funny from his eyes. Alaric threw a guarded look at the hybrid while Kol paused from his game to watch his brother.

Klaus snickered after he drank from his glass. "I wasn't just surprised, honestly, I was angry. But Caroline told me it was all in the past and she has forgiven you already. It's funny though, I don't remember her telling me you've said you're sorry." He said so simply, but his voice echoed danger and threat in every tone.

Damon filled his glass with bourbon and drank everything all at once. Then he turned to Klaus.

"I know all of the things I've done before." Damon said, without any hint of mockery from his face. "And I regret most of them, including that thing." Damon dropped his gaze.

"Now why don't you tell that to Caroline?" Klaus lazily said to Damon. "In a few days, she'll be gone from this pathetic town." He continued.

Damon smirked while he shook his head. "Agreed loverboy." He said before drew a heavy sigh. "Thanks for reminding me" Klaus heard him whisper.

That was enough for Klaus. He let out a chuckle. "Congratulations though. I heard you got the girl."

Alaric turned back to his bourbon while Kol shot his 5th ball in the game.

* * *

Caroline said the news personally to Stefan, who she found brooding in the Salvatore mansion. He's kind to her and accepted the truth readily.

Tyler was surprised when he found out but he knew he doesn't have a right to say something about the matter. He's the first to bid farewell to Caroline since he's going abroad for college after graduation. He told Caroline he broke up with Hayley and Hayley went back to the Alps. Caroline heard her family owned a few sheep back in there and she's the one who's going to do the shepherding. Tyler wished Caroline safety and happiness and if ever she needs something from him, he'll always be ready to help.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

The days passed by so quickly. Graduation was over, all parents are proud, all aunts and uncles are proud and so much is ahead of them all.

And finally, it came, her last day in Mystic Falls before she goes out to see the world.

Yes she agreed to Klaus. She may have passed all her college applications but she decided, college can wait. Studying the world with Klaus, is all she can see in her future.

Tomorrow before sunrise is when she will leave everything. The next time she'll be in town, she would be a different person already, more knowledgeable, more intelligent, more experienced, and more confident. Her bags are packed, already taken care of by Klaus' hybrids in fact, in which Caroline rolled her eyes off in response.

Caroline decided to spend the day alone, walk around town and maybe do a little bit of shopping. She was having some tea in a café across the park when Rebekah appeared all of a sudden.

"Rebekah" Caroline greeted.

Rebekah flashed her a smile and sat across her. "I was at the Grill. Matt's still busy and then I saw you. Hope you don't mind?" she said.

Caroline threw her a guarded look. "No, it's fine."

It took a few more moments before any of the two said something. Rebekah was the first one to speak.

"So, tomorrow huh?" Rebekah asked. "You're leaving town with Nik tomorrow I've heard. Where are you headed?" Her grin is on her face.

Caroline moistened her lip. "I don't know actually. Klaus said he'd surprise me." She said, sipping on her tea.

Rebekah chuckled. "I still couldn't believe it." She started, making Caroline snap her head up to look at her.

Suddenly, Rebekah grew serious. Her usual cocky grin is gone out from her face.

"My brother Nik is a complex man Caroline. He can be rough sometimes, then sweet, then mad, and I'd say really mad" Rebekah laughed. "Thousands of vampires fear him, witches fear him, werewolves now bow to him when he wants to… He is powerful Caroline, but he's also hated."

Caroline remained silent, listening intently.

"I'm glad you're able to see my brother past through that." Rebekah continued. "Nik is a lonely man. He's always been alone. People close to him has left him. Our father never wanted him. I tried to leave him, once, or twice. Even Stefan has left him.

"I know about that potion your friend Bonnie gave you. And you don't know how comforting it felt to see my brother be genuinely happy after all those years, those centuries. I have already decided long ago that someone like my brother cannot be loved by someone that is not us, his family. But something in him has changed Caroline." Rebekah sighed, her eyes never left Caroline. "Thank you" she whispered.

Caroline stared back at Rebekah. The words she just said to her, those words meant so much. She somehow thought her heart had melted with all those things Rebekah just told her.

With all sincerity, Caroline smiled, and for a moment, they both exchanged a look understanding one another.

"So…!" Rebekah then spoke in a more enthusiastic voice. "What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be with your friends? Spending your last day with them or something?" She said in a lighter and happier tone.

Caroline sat straight as she let out a chuckle. "I just thought it would be nice to walk around town by myself. But I'll be having a party later tonight at my house with them. Our graduation party, but it's more of a farewell party actually." She grinned.

"Oh, yeah, Matt told me about that." Rebekah stated.

Caroline stared at Rebekah. She realized Rebekah is actually a good company when she's nice and not that all evil original vampire bitch. She never even thought how good a sister she actually is. Ever since Rebekah and Matt got together, Rebekah had never been so human.

"Are you going then? To my party later tonight?" Caroline asked.

Rebekah furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you inviting me Caroline?"

Caroline grinned and shrugged. "Yeah, well, I think Matt will enjoy it more with you there"

The smile Rebekah just gave her is warm and sincere. Caroline's heart sank as she suddenly felt she had just lost something. Maybe if there's a little more time, she and Rebekah could be really good friends.

"Make sure Nik takes you to Brazil, you'll love it there." Rebekah continued, with now a different beam on her face. And for the next hour they only talked about places, people, boys, clothes, and so many other things.

* * *

It was sunset when Klaus fetched her from the café. Caroline remained there after Rebekah and Matt left her.

"Having fun?" Klaus said when he appeared.

"Hey" Caroline greeted him sweetly. She gazed up at Klaus with loving eyes. After that talk with Rebekah, she only felt her feelings for Klaus more stronger.

She kissed him.

"Don't you have a celebration to go to?" Klaus said as he grabbed her hand.

"Well, yeah, but that can wait. There's something else I want to do here. And I want you to come with me."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. Caroline was only giving him a secretive smile as she led him. They walked away from the café, walked away from the road, they walked and walked until they are deep in the woods.

"The woods huh, still won't tell me what you are up to?" Klaus teased when they finally stopped walking. "It's starting to get dark in here" He continued as he caught Caroline in embrace from behind. "It'll be dark, and deep, and dangerous. Things can happen here love" Klaus whispered huskily in her ears.

Caroline bit her lip. She spun around to face him.

"That, exactly." She whispered back. "I've been thinking about this for a long time now."

Klaus stared at Caroline with surprised eyes, but then desire and want came floating instantly thereafter in his gaze.

Caroline pulled away from him and started removing her jacket, then her shoes, then her shirt, while still staring at him. Klaus watched her with utter amusement, and eventually, with lust.

"Fancy a hot hybrid sex in the woods?" Caroline whispered to him in the most seductive voice she had ever used.

By the time Caroline had pulled down her last piece of clothing, she was immediately pinned against a tree. Klaus is kissing her so hard and so passionately. And there in the woods, Klaus and Caroline made love to each other in a way they had never done before.

* * *

Late that night, Caroline's house is vibrant in celebration. Elena and Damon came, then Bonnie. Matt came with Rebekah, then Stefan, then Alaric. Bonnie had invited Kol, whom she had been dating for days, but the latter chose not to join them (preferred not to actually) since he and his brother had something to discuss before Klaus goes. Kol, however, promised Bonnie a separate graduation celebration with only the two of them.

They all shared booze, they danced to the music, they celebrated with all their hearts. It's their graduation party after all, and so much more is ahead of them all.

Still, it's a farewell party too. After all the fun of celebration, tears came flowing down Elena and Bonnie's cheeks as Caroline told each of them all what she will miss. Even Matt shed tears. But Caroline's mother cried the most. Caroline too, had cried so much. Caroline embraced each of them, told them words of love and thanks.

Before dawn comes is when she will leave them all, promising to return of course, after some time.

When the night is over and after all of them had wept, only a few remained awake to see Caroline go. Stefan left early for some reason. Bonnie is asleep, as well as Elena. Damon stood at the corner, wide awake. Alaric too. Rebekah was sitting eyes open on the couch with Matt's sleeping head resting on her lap. Liz had been hugging her daughter with awake, yet sleepy eyes there on the couch.

A few minutes has passed when the sound of an approaching car flipped Liz's eyes wide open.

"He's here mom. I should be going." Caroline whispered to her mom.

"I know Caroline. I know." Her mom whispered back, the pain in her voice is apparent. "Are you really sure about this Care?" her mom asked, hopeful.

Caroline smiled. "Yes mom" she said, standing up. "Don't worry, I'll be okay. I'll visit I promise."

Once again, Liz hugged her daughter tightly. After her, Damon came to Caroline and told her something in quietness. What he said to her, he said it sincerely and it has touched Caroline truly. She smiled at Damon.

"It's all over Damon." Caroline said. "It's fine, you've changed, I know, I saw. Just don't hurt Elena or I swear, it'll be the end of you."

Damon smiled back. "Once Klaus hurt you, you better get the white oak stake and come to us alright, we'll make a foolproof plan to end him right away." He said with a smile, not a smirk.

"I'm here you idiot. I can hear you." Rebekah uttered at the back, rolling her eyes.

Caroline turned to look outside and saw Klaus having a conversation with her mother. Alaric came to her next.

"I know you know what you're doing Caroline." Alaric told her. "If anything bad happens, call us at once, and make sure you have an escape plan alright?" Caroline nodded and laughed and hugged him tight.

Caroline frowned for a while wondering why Stefan wasn't there to bid her farewell.

Liz finally came in the door, and once again, she hugged her daughter good bye.

"Mom, please tell everyone I'll miss them okay? I'll keep in touch I promise." Caroline said.

Caroline looked at everything around her, her sleeping friends, the smiles on everyone's faces. She looked at Rebekah who was sitting still not to wake Matt. Rebekah smiled and nodded at her. She drew a deep breath before she spoke her final goodbye.

Caroline stepped out the door and there in the blackness of the night before dawn, stood Klaus leaning by the car. She broke into a wide grin as she quickly strode towards him.

"Are you ready love?" Klaus asked as he caught her hand.

Caroline grinned and kissed him on the lips. "Can't wait any longer" she said.

And together with the dawning sunlight, Klaus and Caroline rode off, away from Mystic Falls, and off to the rest of the world

.

.

.

.

.

.

only to stop for a bit at the bridge.

"Wait, what's that?" Caroline asked Klaus. In front of their car, in the middle of the bridge, against the soft rays of the rising sun, is a silhouette of a motorbike, and a Salvatore with a wide grin on his face.

"Oh my God, Stefan!" Caroline almost shrieked. "What are you doing here? And how dare you leave without saying goodbye?" She said once her window slid open.

"I hope you don't mind love" Klaus said, grinning, as he stopped the car right beside Stefan and his bike. "Our friend here humbly asked me if he could go along with us. He told me you won't mind."

"What?" Caroline's eyes opened wide in surprise. "I-I don't mind at all! Oh my god Stefan! This is wonderful, but… did you plan all these?"

Stefan chuckled while he brought his bike to life. "Yeah, well, I've been thinking about this for a while." He said. "I already told Damon days ago, and I think everyone knows about this too."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Yeah everyone except me Stefan" she said, incredulous.

Stefan grinned once more. "I thought I'd surprise you"

Caroline shook her head, smiling as wide as ever.

"I won't be away for long though." Stefan continued. "I'll return to Mystic Falls after a few years. And don't worry, I won't get in the way of you two" he teased.

Klaus laughed. "You better be Stefan." He said. "However on second thought, we could show Caroline how to have fun"

Stefan snickered while he wore his helmet. "Chicago it is then huh"

Caroline bit her lip as Klaus took her hand and kissed it while he started the engine.

And with that, the car and the motorbike rode off into the dawn of the day, away from Mystic Falls, and off to the rest of the world.

.

.

_THE END_

* * *

**A/N:**

_The end. I hope it wasn't that abrupt…? I gave no warnings I'm sorry! But this is exactly what I'm planning for the story. :D I love klaroline but I also love klefaroline. Steroline on friendship though._

_I may have disappointed some of you with the ending I'm sorry. This fic is to simply gratify my needs for klaroline and I am happy about the ending. And I adore klefaroline dynamic so much :D and I think Stefan also needs to get out of the town._

_I want to thank everyone for following this story. All the chapters in this story are unbeta'd and I apologize for my ugly writing. I never did fanfictions before to be honest. I never even read fanfictions before. ONLY KLAROLINE LEAD ME TO THIS! Gahd, can you imagine how I became obsessed with them? Klaus and Caroline is such an epic couple. BUT SEASON 4 RUINED THEIR POTENTIAL I'M SO DISAPPOINTED. There is so much that can happen for this two but look at what happened in the series. T.T I'm still hopeful though :)  
_

_Sorry I'm ranting now. Good thing fanfictions exist. :D_

_But seriously, all the reviews are so fantastic they even made me feel proud of myself. You are all so nice and kind for reading my fic and leaving me with reviews. This is definitely a good part of my life and in the future I'll be thinking about this with a smile in my face. You guys are so awesome. You don't know how happy you are all making me feel._

_Thank you so much!_

_Please tell me what you think :)_


End file.
